A Love Never Diminish
by Kourui
Summary: Quatre finds a baby in a park one evening after a mission. He decides to bring it home but what will the guys say? And what does this have to do with the girls? (Complete)
1. They are going to Kill me

Five Men, Destiny And A Baby  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know, I never do this on my stories but some one e-mailed me saying it would be wise to do so. So, I own the plot of the story but not the actual characters except for Matsu. Happy now! Geez spoil my moment into thinking I actually had a chance. ::scowls:: meanies. ::giggles:: ^_~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A young man took his time gaiting in the park, while he took in the beauty of it all. His right hand went to his platinum blond hair, brushing it out of his light blue eyes. He and his friends had just accomplished one of their missions with flying colors, before moving to one of his closest land properties and it happened to be the one in Tokyo, Japan, the home of Heero Yuy. He had to admit that he was more than excited when he found out they were coming here. The last time he was here, if he can recall properly, was when he was ten years old and he was now twenty.  
  
Once more the blond sighed, while taking in the fresh air around him. He was going to like it here. His attention was caught when he heard a whimper near by. Frowning for the first time he came here, his eyes searched the area he was in. He didn't spot the thing that caused the noise until he bumped into one of the benches in the park. Out of curiosity, the blond man looked down and almost immediately his eyes opened wide.  
  
There, inside a basket was a baby that looked no older than one and no younger than eight months, stared at him. It looked like the baby was about to cry. Quickly so not to cause attention to him, the man leaned in and picked him up. Cradling the baby in his arms. "What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked in a hush tone as he looked around hoping he could find the baby's parents. After a moment of searching with his eyes, the young man looked at the baby only to find it sleeping soundlessly. He took that moment to study the little cute figure he was holding. The baby had brown hair that shined and looked like silk. A creamy complexion and from what he could feel smooth skin. He couldn't tell if the baby was a girl or a boy, as far as he could think he was clueless when it came to babies.  
  
The man turned his attention to the basket he saw the baby in and searched inside hoping he could find identification. All he could find was a letters. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this was he carefully opened it so he wouldn't wake the little one in his arms. Once opened he commenced on reading it. "To whom ever is reading this, thank you for finding our child and we hope you can take care of her until we come and get her. Please don't ignore this letter and leave our baby here. Please take care of Matsu for us. Please."  
  
Quatre looked down at the baby once more before he sighed. There was no way his conscious would allow him to leave this vulnerable precious baby here. He just hoped the others would understand. He knew Duo wouldn't mind. Trowa would care less, but his main problems were Heero and Wufei. He sighed once more. "Let's hope you survive the night Matsu." He whispered into the evening air as he found himself moving towards his house.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Green eyes watched the back of the blond man that took her baby with a worried expression on her face. "You better be right darling." She whispered to a man that stood next to his wife. He moved a comforting arm around her shoulder to pull her close to him. "If you want to see ourselves together in the future, princess, you will let this happen." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry we will see our darling later."  
  
The woman nodded as she still watched the man leaving, even though she could hardly see him. "My Matsu." She whispered. "You're in good hands, darling. Mommy and daddy are not far away." As she spoke the last words the couple disappeared in thin air, going back to their home, in the future.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! ^_^ God, I've forgotten how it feels to update a new story. Hah! I hoped I have cached your attention. If so wonderful, if not why are you reading this o_O? Tell what you think! A lot happening in the next chapter. Now who exactly are those mysterious couple? And what do they mean? Find out in the later chapters! Leave your thoughts! I would like to know what you are thinking about after this! 


	2. What The Hell Is That!

Disclaimer: Yes I know, I never do this on my stories but some one e-mailed me saying it would be wise to do so. So, I own the plot of the story but not the actual characters except for Matsu. Happy now! Geez spoil my moment into thinking I actually had a chance. ::scowls:: meanies. ::giggles:: ^_~  
  
Chapter Two: What The Hell Is That!  
  
Quatre stepped into his home as silently as he could, so he wouldn't gain the attention of the other guys from where ever they were. If luck was on his side, his friends wouldn't notice the bundle in his arms until the next day, if not then let the gods be on his side. Quickly and silently, he walked to where the main leaving room was, pausing to make sure it was clear before walking in. Sighing in relief, he set the basket down on a long couch before putting the baby inside gently.  
  
Smiling at the little thing in front of him, he stood up. "You must be hungry." He whispered as he looked down. "I'll have to go out tomorrow and get some bottles and such. I'll look if we have anything for you to eat." He spoke to her as if she could talk back. Forgetting to take her with him, he left the room while his mind was thinking on how to feed the baby, what babies actually needed and deceiving the guys. This was going to be challenging for him.  
  
It wasn't until five minutes later, when Heero stepping into the room. He had thought he heard the front door open. Knowing it was Quatre; he had come downstairs to tell him of the vacation they had, since he had told the others of it. As he passed the couch, he froze when hearing a voice cooing.  
  
Frowning, he turned around to stare directly into blue eyes of a little baby. The brunet, no older than twenty-one, had blinked three times while the look of 'what the hell is that' took place on his face. Suddenly, realization dawned on him and he pulled out his gun pointing it at the baby while looking around. 'Quatre wouldn't be stupid enough to bring this in here.' He thought as he looked back at the child. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked it, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't be blamed; he was trained to be the perfect soldier and not a father figure, so of course he wouldn't know a thing about babies.  
  
His thoughts were cut off when he heard his name shouted in horror, with quick reflex, he turned to his side with the gun now pointed at Quatre. His frown deepened when he saw a bottle in his friend's hands. 'He is stupid.' He thought while he sent a glare at the blond. "What is *this* doing here?" he asked as he pointed the gun back at the baby.  
  
Before Quatre could answer the rest of the men came from where they were in the house, to see Heero pointing his gun at a basket. Quatre immediately walked to it and picked up something they did not expect to see. Wufei scowled deeply before opening his mouth. "What's that *weak thing* doing here?" He asked angry that Quatre did such a thing. He would have expected better from his blond. His anger grew when Duo cooed and ran to Quatre all excited over the damn thing.  
  
"Aw! Quatre she's so cute! Where did you find her?" Duo asked as he took the baby in his arms.  
  
Quatre smiled sincerely at Duo, thanking him silently. "I found her at the park. Someone left her there." He answered. "There was no way I could leave her in the cold. Here." He added and went to the basket to fetch the note that was still tucked in. He turned to Heero who was still glaring at him. "Read this."  
  
The brunet took the not and skimmed over it. If it was even possible his frown grew deeper as he looked at his friend. "No." he spoke firmly as he looked back at Quatre. "Take her somewhere else."  
  
"We don't want that thing here." Wufei added. "Take her back or go to the police. I'm not sleeping under the same roof with that baby."  
  
"Then sleep outside Wu-man." Duo said as he smiled down at the baby making her giggle and reaching to touch his face. "There's no way we are leaving her outside."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief in knowing one person was on his side. He looked up at Trowa who had been watching the scene silently. The tall man locked gaze with Quatre before looking back at Heero, who still held a firm glare at the two men. "You are too kind of your own good Quatre." He spoke calmly and firmly. "If you know what you're doing, I do not mind if the baby sleeps here, but who will take care of it?"  
  
Quatre's smile fell all of a sudden telling the guys just who would be taking care of it. They all would. Wufei was the first to object. "If you think I will stay near that baby you have something coming to you Winner." He snorted. "I will not lay a finger on that baby."  
  
"Good." Duo replied as he snickered. "Then the baby won't be corrupted by your attitude." He laughed at the fuming man who turned to walk away, not wanting to be there anymore. "Quatre I'll help ya with the baby, but what will happen when we are on a mission? Who will take care of her?"  
  
Quatre frowned. He hadn't thought about that. Sighing he brushed the blond bangs from his eyes. "I didn't think of that."  
  
"Hn." Heero spoke as he kept the gun back in his pocket.  
  
Trowa sighed as he straightened himself up. "I'll see if I can get someone." He spoke loud, enough to be heard by all as he walked away. Quatre silently thanked him as he watched the brunet walk away. He turned to see Duo still playing with the baby making faces and cooing at it. Quatre smiled while Heero was getting aggravated. Not able to take it anymore he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the braided brunet. "I'm going to kill you." He hissed dangerously, while turning off the safety latch.  
  
Duo immediately stopped, before looking at Heero with a sheepish grin. Grunting from annoyance Heero left the room, not wanting to hear his friend's fusses of the baby. As long as he knew those two, it will be a long six months of their stay in Tokyo.  
  
Duo lost his grin as he secured the baby closer to him. "We really need to get him away from that gun." He spoke with a hint of amusement while his eyes shined with mischief. "As well as a life."  
  
Quatre shook his head as he chuckled. "Good thing Heero didn't hear you Duo." He whispered as he looked at the brunet.  
  
Duo turned to him as he chuckled. "Aw that softy wouldn't hurt me." The god o death spoke as he grinned at his friend.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero sighed as he fell face down on his bed. His mind was filled with so many thoughts as he closed his eyes. Moving his position on his bed he found himself staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. His mind was returning to the day he was turned into the perfect soldier. The day he had lost all feelings, but it wasn't his fault. Doctor J had threatened the one person in his life that he cared for, saying he would kill her if he didn't come with him. The girl that he fell in love with so long ago. He can still remember the hurt look on her face and how she started to cry begging him not to go. As long as he known her, had never scene her cry nor beg to anyone. He wondered if she was still leaving here in Tokyo and that if she would be appalled at what he had become. He snorted. He was appalled at his "new" self. If he was then why not her?  
  
Sighing, he looked at the gun still in his hand. The gun he had pointed to a baby, the gun he had pointed to his friends many times. Just what was he turning into? He knew he had no choice in the matter but still. He didn't like it. He wanted to go back to his original self. If only he could meet her again. Would she still be leaving at the same place she always has been? He hoped so.  
  
Closing his eyes, he thought about the little child down stairs. He had used to love babies. That was before he was turned into a killing machine. He grunted frustrated as he clenched the handle of the gun tighter. Why did this happen to him? Why was he pulled away from the one person that mattered to him the most? Did she still love him? Why did Quatre bring that damn baby here?! He had no answers for any of the questions he had just thought of. None what so ever and it irritated him.  
  
Opening his Prussian blue eyes, he stared back at the ceiling in his room. "Not one day that I haven't thought about you." He whispered. A silent tear fell from his eye as he spoke her name. "Mako."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Trowa, who had been passing the hallway, heard a voice in Heero's room. He paused by his friends room and heard him say, 'one day that I haven't though about you. Mako' He had obviously missed some of Heero's words but it didn't matter to him. A frowned settled on his handsome face as he stared at his comrade's room. He was curious on who his comrade was talking about but went against it. 'If he is ready then he will tell us.' He thought as he went to his room. Tomorrow he will look for someone suitable to take care of a baby.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Have you done it?" A regal and sympathetic voice was heard as blue eyes looked at the couple in front of her, a tall woman and a taller man.  
  
"Yes your highness." The man spoke as his brown hair fell into his eyes. "Our Matsu is in the past."  
  
"I'm sorry that this had to happen. Please for give me…"  
  
"It isn't your fault Neo Queen Serenity." The woman quickly cut off her queen. "We were hardheaded about our feelings towards each other. I just hope my Matsu will be fine." she spoke as her emerald green eyes shined with worry.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note: Ha! This came quickly. Sorry it's so short. I'll (hopefully) make it up in the next chapter. I hope you are still interested in this. I think I'm losing my touch. Do not flame me about the Heero scene I have just finish watching the Endless Waltz for the second time and Heero was happy before he was turned into "The Perfect Soldier" You can't flame me for that. Anyway, leave off you thoughts. More of the girls' next chapter promise. 


	3. Makoto Kino and Heiji Fujita

Chapter Three: Makoto Kino and Heiji Fujita  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know, I never do this on my stories but some one e-mailed me saying it would be wise to do so. So, I own the plot of the story but not the actual characters except for Matsu. Happy now! Geez spoil my moment into thinking I actually had a chance. ::scowls:: meanies. ::giggles:: ^_~  
  
Hey guys, well just a little note from me. The inner senshi except Makoto are 23 yrs old. They are in school except Ami who graduated early and now is working. Mako is 22 yrs old. If I do decide to add the outer senshi they will be 28, Hotaru 21. Heero is 23, Duo, and Quatre are 24 and Trowa and Wufei are 25. Sheesh, when I checked my reviews I was surprised at how many I saw. ^_^ I really don't know what I'm doing so if you have suggestions, I will be very gratefull. Thank you! On with the chapter.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In a small but comfortable restaurant two ladies sat in a booth across from each other. Having a small conversation.   
  
"You know Mako-chan, it's very unhealthy to be brooding like that every morning." A soft demure voice spoke as concern ocean blue eyes stared into emerald green ones.   
  
"I know Ami-chan, but if you knew what was on my mind right now...you would understand." Mako said quietly letting the sorrow and anger she felt escape with her words.   
  
"Why don't you tell us?" Ami asked. "Does it have to do with something in your past?" She added softly so not to provoke her friend. "Besides knowing you were kicked out of school because of fighting, moving into ours, your parents dying when you were little and living on your own, we really don't know much of you if you think about it. Why don't you open more about your past Mako?"   
  
The brunette kept quiet as she looked away. Suddenly, both of their attention were caught when someone came into the small, casual, restaurant. "Hey guys!"   
  
"Minako!" Makoto greeted glad to have Minako here. She scooted down from her seat, offering a place for her beaming friend.   
  
"Hello Mina-chan." Ami acknowledged her friend as smiled at her.   
  
"So what are you guys talking about? Boys or shopping?" She grinned as she stared at them.   
  
Both ladies giggled at the small joke the blonde shared. They all knew that a conversation with Ami would never be about boys or shopping unless it invovles school or books.   
  
"No, we were just relaxing." Ami lied as she looked at Mako who gave her an appreciated look, unnoticed by the blonde. "Actually, I came from work and I saw Mako here." She said adding some truth to her lie.  
  
"Oh," Minako replied as she looked at both friends. "Yea, my agent let me go. I convinced him that I needed a break without my bodyguards. It took me two hours!" She giggled while Mako and Ami smiled at her. Even though she was a model she was also going to school in the mornings.   
  
"Well, I'm happy you love your job." Mako whispered. "You two are so lucky to have one."   
  
"You would have one too you know." Minako pointed out. "And you had a good one! President of a company. A rich one at that!"   
  
Mako sighed. "I know, but you don't understand. Sitting in a desk with nothing to do is not me. I need something that will occupy my time. School in the morning does that for me but...anyway, I don't care what amount it is. And besides, a business like Microsoft is not me."  
  
"Then why don't you start your own business? Isn't that what you always wanted?" Ami asked as she looked at her lost friend. "You're dream. And plus it can help pay for school."  
  
"Dreams are dreams Ami, not reality." Mako stated as she turned her sharp eyes torwards the doctor.  
  
"Dreams become reality..."   
  
"Heh," Mako snorted as she slumped down in her seat. "Dreams only becomes reality, if you have the means to make it. I have no money to start something like that."   
  
"We can..."   
  
"No. I refuse to take money from my friends." The brunette whispered cutting Minako off. She sighed as she sank more into the couching of the booth. Her eyes were clouded with sudden tears as she looked in front of her. An image of a man blinded her for a minute. The man was laughing as he sat across from her. His blue eyes smiled at her beautifully. 'Heiji.'A voice in her mind seemed to whisper the name she hadn't spoken of since eight years.  
  
Minako and Ami frowned as they saw anger and hurt in Mako's eyes. They both looked at one another worried before looking back at their brunette. They were surprised that the tears that were there, were gone and replaced with true anger. What was wrong with her?  
  
Mako was snapped away from her thoughts when she realized that her friends were staring at her. She smiled at them assuringly. Slowly, she shifted towards Minako. Sensing she wanted to leave, Minako stood up and helped Mako stand up.   
  
"I have to get going." She spoke as she brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'll talk to you later. Say hi to everyone else for me." She started to walk away. She suddenly turned around, while she still walked away. "Oh, don't worry about me and if you need me you know how to get me." She turned back around before stepping out of the restaurant.   
  
Minako and Ami gazed at the door, where Mako last stood, worriedly. They turned to each other, locking gaze. "Do you know what's bugging her? She's been like this for the past four months."  
  
Ami shook her head as she stood. "No, I don't Mina. I hope whatever it is, it's not serious." She sighed as she grabbed her purse. "I hate seeing her like this."  
  
Minako nodded unconsciously, as she turned her gaze back to the door. "What is she hidding?"   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mako sighed as she looked down at one of many streets in Tokyo. Slowly, she moved her feet to start walking. This was going to drive her crazy if she didn't stop thinking of him. The first man she fell in love with and the first to crush her heart over some stupid excuse. She was so naïve to think it was something that would last forever. She still didn't understamd why he did it.  
  
He had told her, it was because he didn't feel for her anymore, but the other night he said he loved her. The night he had told her he didn't want to see her again was the night he completely vanished. It was like he was never born. But what hurt her more was that they were the same. There parents died when they were young. They lived on their own and they had went to the same school. She had known him for so long. It didn't make sence for him to say that and just leave town. Se sighed confused.   
  
Makoto opened her purse, when she paused in front of a taxi cab and reached for her wallet when she grabbed a piece of paper instead. Frown out of curiousity she opened the folded paper and read the content on it. 'Oh yea, I found this on a wall.' She said when she had remembered how the paper was in her purse. "Might as well check it out."   
She shrugged before getting into the cab. "Can you take me here please?" She asked the man in the front seat as she gave him the paper.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Barton!" Wufei exclaimed as he heard the door open and closed. He hoped he would see his friend with someone that would take care of Matsu. Currently, he was the only one home and was left to take care of the small girl to his horror. As he stood up, Wufei picked up the baby and put her at arms length as he walked out of the room, he was in. His hopes soon died down when he saw Trowa looking at him. No one was around. This was not happening. It's been four weeks since the tall man went out looking for the suitable person. Yet every time he would bring someone, Duo or Quatre would chase them away. Giving some excuse or something. Heero even kicked people out of the house because, they had made the little girl cry. Personally, Wufei was going to go crazy if he had to take care of the bubbly girl one more time. "Where is the person?" He asked still hoping that someone would come through the double doors.  
  
"I couldn't find anyone. I posted fliers around two weeks ago." He informed the chinese man. "Yet, everytime someone comes they get chased away."   
  
"Tell me about it." Wufei sighed as he sat on the stairs as his black eyes gazed down into blue ones. They reminded him so much of Heero that he was thinking that this baby was Heero's. Even Duo had made a comment about it, yet the Japanese men insisted she wasn't his. Her blue eyes were so intense, so charismatic that anyone that looked at her fell in love with the precious girl. Yet, this small person somehow had turned everything upside down without them knowing it   
  
In four weeks, interesting things had been happening. Matsu had some how worked her way into Heero's heart to the surprise of everyone. It was Heero that kept chasing the people Trowa brought home to take care of the baby. If he wasn't home, Duo and Quatre would take over where Heero left off. It was Heero that said she wasn't good enough to take care of a baby or he's too dispassionate or too friendly. Trowa was beginning to think that the little girl was his. It was quiet frightning to see the once Perfect Soldier losing his aloof and coldness they were acustome too, because of a baby.   
  
One other thing Matsu kept doing, was waking them early in the morning or late at night. Sure at first they were use to it since they had just got off of their mission, but with everyday of their vacation, they were getting tired of it. They would alternate in taking care of her when she did wake up but this was killing them. One night when she had woken Wufei and Duo up. Trowa smiled at the memory. The Chinese man had almost killed her for waking him up. Thankfully, Duo was there to calm the man. It was an amusing event to know when Dou told them all about it. One thing Trowa and Wufei knew for sure was with Matsu here, there would be no silence.   
  
Suddenly, both men were taken out of their thoughts as the door bell rang. Wufei was the first to stand from his seat before walking towards the door. When he had past Trowa, he had handed the baby to him and from the corner of his eyes he saw Trowa holding the baby close to him as he watched the Chinsese man open the door.  
  
Wufei was surprised to what he had seen. He had expected Quatre and the others since they had forgotten the keys behind but instead a woman stood there with a yellow paper in her hand. She was a tall woman, with brown, chocolate hair that was freely left hanging over her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes stared into his while a small smile played on her tainted red lips.  
  
"Hello." She spoke as she bowed her respect. "I found this flier and I was wondering if the job was taken already?"   
  
"No, its not." He replied firmly as he stepped aside to let the woman come in. "What is your name onna?"   
  
The woman glared at him slightly before speaking. "I'm Makoto Kino. Just how old is this child and what is your standers for the baby?" She asked as she eyed him. She was obviously oblivious to Trowa and Matsu, as she talked the man in front of her.   
  
Trowa took this time to step in. "Her name is Matsu." He spoke gainning the beautiful woman's attention. As soon as Mako turned to him her eyes fell on Matsu's. The baby beamed as she brought her hands up to the older woman. Her face shining with happiness as if she realized who this person was. Both men were surprise at the reaction of the baby upon seeing Mako for the first time. Never did Matsu acted like this to anyone but Heero and Duo.   
  
Mako stepped closer to her as a smiled was on her lips. She looked at Trowa with her deep green eyes that seem to smile at him. "May I hold her?" She asked politly.   
  
The Brunet nodded before slipping the baby carefully into Mako's arms. Immediately, Matsu wrapped her short arms around the woman's neck and laid her head on Mako's shoulder. In the eyes of the men in the room, Matsu looked peaceful and content. It was truly mind puzzling on her behavior towards this woman she didn't know.   
  
Wufei cleared his throat getting Mako's attention. "Ok, Kino." He paused as if trying to figure out what to say to the woman, who had obviously gained Matsu's trust. "What is it you can do?"   
  
"I can cook anything you ask of me. I can clean and I'm good with babies." She aswered bluntly as she looked at the slightly taller man.   
  
"If we ask you to move here to take care of the child would you do it?" Trowa asked as he eyed Matsu.   
  
Mako raised her eyebrow slightly confused. "The add said to take care of a child for a fee. It didn't say move in."   
  
"I know." Trowa nodded. "But if there was something urgent would you move in to take care of her?"   
  
Mako's eyes widden, surprised. "I...I don't know."   
  
"How old are you?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Twenty-two."   
  
"Then you live alone right?"   
  
"What's this? Twenty Questions?" She asked angered. "I came to see if I can get the job, not answering personal questions." She glared at the two men. "I think I should be leaving." She quickly added and slowly gave back Matsu to Trowa, but when the girl realized what was happening she started crying as she held on tight to Mako's white shirt.  
  
At the same time the doorbell rang and Wufei answered the door. He nodded to welcome Heero, Quatre and Duo.   
  
When they realized Matsu was crying, Quatre and Duo immediately ran in while Heero walked in with his eyes narrowed. What they saw was surprising. Instead of holding on to Trowa, Matsu was holding on to a stranger that was trying to pry her small hands way without hurting her.   
  
"What's going on here?" Heero spoke as he watched the scene puzzled but didn't allow it to show.  
  
Immediately Makoto turned around startled in hearing a new voice.For what she saw next, nothing would have prepared her for it. A sharp breath was taken in as green eyes widen. The look of shock and confusion was completely shown to the others from the brunette.   
  
Heero was completely surprised to see the familiar face. It was her. The person he had to leave eight years ago. His eyes studied her in every inch of her body and smiled secretly. She was still beautiful but even more now. When he looked back into her eyes, he was startled to see anger. He watched as she walked up to him and before he could even react, she had slapped him. HARD.   
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at the scene, it was as if they knew each other. The way they acted. The anger in the girl's eyes and the look Heero had gaven her, was a definate give away. He was extremely surprised when the woman had walked up to him and let him have it. Yet heero didn't do a thing. He just stood there. Wufei knew his mouth was open but for once he didn't care. This woman had the nerves to hit Heero and from the looks of it she would do it again if wanting too.   
  
"I hate you." She whispered so low that Heero and the other men barely heard it.   
  
"Mako." The name just fell from his mouth as his eyes were glued to hers. "You...you don't understand."   
  
The brunette snorted. "I don't need an explanation. My memories of that day is enough explanation I'll need." She turned to Trowa and Wufei. "I will not be taking care of this child. I'm sorry." As she turned to leave a strong hand grasped hers and turned her around. The next thing she knew she was sat on the first stair case. Breathing hard, Mako looked up into prussian blue eyes that firmly looked into hers.   
  
"Don't think you can slap me and walk away." He spoke as he pushed her back down on her seat when she tried to stand.   
  
"Heiji! Let me go!"   
  
Heero was surprised at the appelation she had used on him. She didn't know where she got that from. His eyes narrowed once more before he uttered. "No."   
  
"Let's go guys." Quatre whispered as he left the two alone with the others following.   
  
When they were gone Heero sighed before breaking his gaze away from her. "You're still sturbborn as always." He whispered as he looked at her. He only received a glare from the woman.   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the library of Quatre's home the four men and baby settled.   
  
"Who do you think she is?" Duo asked as he looked around. "She obviously know Heero and from the way Heero was acting he knew her too."   
  
"Maybe Yuy does have a past." Wufei whispered but was heard. "The way they acted screamed couple. Like they were together for some point."  
  
"She called him Heiji." Trowa whispered as he looked down at Matsu who was now calm was playing with a children's book Quatre bought her. Trowa look up at them with the look of wonder. "Do you think that could be his name? We all know that Heero Yuy was not his name and that he had forgotten about it during his training with Dr.J."   
  
"It could be. That onna looked as if she really knew Yuy." Wufei responded.   
  
"I wonder what they are talking about right now?" Duo asked out loud as he looked at the door that led to the outside.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Heiji, don't think that you can explane things to me and expect me to fall into your arms, forgiving you and crying. 'Cause I won't do it." Mako stated clearly not even looking at him.   
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Heero asked as he looked at Mako confused. He had always had a soft spot for this girl but he didn't understand why she wasn't calling him Heero like everyone else did.   
  
Mako snorted. "Don't play games with me. You are fully aware of what your name is."   
  
"Then why do you call me Heiji and not Heero?"   
  
Mako immidiately turned her angry gaze to him as she did she realized the truth behind his words and slowly her eyes widden in surprise. "What's your name then?"   
  
"Heero Yuy." He told her as he looked down at her.   
  
Mako shook her head as she looked at him. "You're not Heero Yuy because you are Heiji Fujita."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note. I know it's stupid, but I did warn you in the beginning of this chapter that I have no clue in what I'm doing. Heero's name is something I thought of. I don't know how I thought of it but yea. ^_^;; Remember Heero Yuy is not his real name. He took it from this one guy. Anyway, until next time. Please what ever mistake you find tell me and I'll change it. I'm not feeling too good right now and I only got three hours of sleep today. 


	4. My Home

Chapter Four: My Home  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know, I never do this on my stories but some one e-mailed me saying it would be wise to do so. So, I own the plot of the story but not the actual characters except for Matsu. Happy now! Geez, spoil my moment into thinking I actually had a chance. ::scowls:: meanies. ::giggles:: ^_~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Makoto sighed as she grabbed her keys and walked out of her home. That baby hadn't left her mind since she had saw her. She wanted to see her again. Maybe she would take the job, if it was still available that is. She dreaded working where Heero lived but she couldn't leave that baby girl with only men around. It would be cruel. So swallowing her pride, she will take the job for the baby's sake only. She would just have to tolerate leaving with Heero...Heiji again. Hopefully, luck will be on her side and she wouldn't have to talk to him.   
  
Pulling her light jacket around her tighter, she began making her way to the mansion.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Where's Yuy!" Wufei yelled over a crying Matsu.   
  
"How the hell should I know?" Duo answered back. This was no looking good for them. Ever since that Mako, lady, came Matsu had been crying for her. The only problem was that they couldn't reach her and that she had refused to come back. They had tried everything to get Matsu to stop but nothing would work, except if Heero was carrying her, but now they couldn't find him.   
  
Trowa had started looking for people to help after a week had gown by and it was already two weeks and three days, but would always come back empty handed. So he was not in at the moment either. This was definitely not looking good for them.   
  
Quatre sighed as he carryed the baby, pacing back and forth trying to sooth her while caressing her back. She didn't stop crying. Their only hope to have a peaceful night was if Heero would come soon or Mako would.   
  
When Wufei was about to say something, probably insulting, the doorbell rang. Sighing in relief, Quatre ran carefully but quickly to the door. When he opened it ,he was surprised at what he saw there. "Ms. Makoto?"   
  
The brunette smiled an uneasy smile. "Is the job still availlable?"   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It had been two weeks and three days, since Heero had made Makoto tell him who he was and it was the last time he had seen her. She had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him and he understood it perfectly. He would have acted the same way if the person he loved had left him for no apparent reason and lose contact with him.   
  
Heero sighed as he stared at the door of his first home. Makoto had giving him his address to where he use to leave, saying he would find everything the way he left it. It had taken him exactly two weeks and three days to get over his fear and come here.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Heero digged for his key in his jeans pocket. Mako had giving him her copy of his key before leaving the mansion. He wanted to go back and forget this place but he couldn't. He was after all the perfect soldier. How would he live up to that name if he had ran away from his home? He couldn't. Slowly, he slipped in the key into the key hold. Turning the knob slowly, the soldier pushed the door open. To his surprise it didn't make any sound.   
  
It took a while for him to actually step into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Standing in a dark room, he turned to search for the light switch. He quickly turned on the lights, expecting to see the room dusty and messy, but to his surprise the room was clean. It looked as if he never left. He smiled when he knew why. 'Mako-chan must have kept it clean.' He thought.   
  
He slowly walked into the first room, which was the leaving room. He was surpried to see that the room wasn't empty like he thought he would see. It was lively decorated. Simple yet nice at the same time. There was one large sofa, able to fit four people. A one person couch was adjacent to it. In the middle was a coffee table. In front of that was a medium size television. The floor was adorned if a light blue rug while the wall was painted white. One large painting settled there.   
  
Heero went into the next room after carfully studying the leaving room. The next room was the kitchen. It was small but was still usefull. The brunet slowly walked down a hall. He saw three doors. Two on his left and one on his right. The door on his right led to the bathroom while the other doors led to bedrooms. One was decorated in green and white. It looked more of a guest room than his room. He slowed down his steps when he walked towards the last room of the apartment, knowing what he would find in there would be his past. Taken in a deep breath three times he opened the room and walked in.   
  
The colors of the room was blue and white. The walls were white, while the floor, draps, and bedsheets were blue. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room while to his left was a desk that held a white computer, papers and pictures. There was a large protraite of himself and Mako when they were younger and friends postered on his wall, over his bed. Walking into his room he went to the desk. He looked at the papers and realized that they were unfinished homework papers. Setting them down, he turned his attention to the frames around the computer. They were pictures of him and Mako. Since they were five and six to when they were fourteen and fifteen. He smiled when he started at one. It was of Mako, she was drinking a milkshake while she winked and smiled. She looked beautiful there.  
  
Turning away from the desk he walked to his bed and sat down on it. Staring at the small night stand curiously. He pulled the drawer open and inside he found a small red book. Curious he took in out and opened it to the first page.   
  
21ST of March, 1991  
  
Hey there. Today's my seventh birthday and you are the first present Mako had ever giving me. She said I can write in you when ever I wanted and share things I don't want to share with others. To tell you the truth, I think this is stupid. I think its only for girls but don't tell that to Mako. She will kick my butt! Anyway, I'm only going to give this a try. Don't be surprise if you don't see me in the next four days.   
  
Heiji  
  
Heero made himself comfortable on his bed as he went to the next page. Little by little he was finding himself again. Knowing more about Heiji. As he read this, he realize that he, Heiji Fujita, was once known as a kind young boy before he was taken away. It wasn't until his twelve entry that he read out loud.   
  
3RD of October, 1997  
  
Today was the day that surprised me the most. I had built up courage enough to go to Mako's home in the morning. When there were talked and talked but I never said what I wanted to say. I couldn't do it. Every smile she gave to me, every laugh she laughed made me happy. I didn't want to tell her something that can make it all change. But I couldn't help my self when I kissed her. She was so close that I couldn't resist. To my shock she had looked at me surprised but smiled at me before kissing me again. Today was when we told each other that we like one another. I know I love her, I've known her basically all my life, but I don't want to scare her away with does three words.   
  
Heiji  
  
14th of June, 1999  
  
Today Mako told me she loved me! I am soooo happy. I thought it would never come! I love her so much. I hope this last forever.   
  
Heiji  
  
18th of June, 1999  
  
An old man came up tp me in school today. He told me that I needed to go with him and if I didn't he would hurt my Mako. I don't want anything to happen to her so I agreed. I was scared. He had just came out of know where. He said he would get me at 11:30 pm. I'm so angry. How can he just come in my life and ruin everything with one sentence? But what can I do? I know nothing of him and how do I know he's not bluffing? Mako could be hurt with my stupidity, so I have to be smart. Today I have to tell Mako good bye. I don't want to do it but I know I have too. Maybe one day we will meet up again. I just hope she'll be fine without me.   
  
Heiji.  
  
Heero sighed as he fell on his back on top of his bed. Staring at the ceiling he thought back of what he read and had scene around his house. When he gathered all the data he analized that Heiji Fujita and Heero Yuy are two different people. His only problem now is to find out who he really was. He knew for sure that he still had feelings for the brunette but things had changed. This was going to be more frustrating than putting up with a hyper Duo. As he thought about this, he slowly feel asleep and for once in his life he felt safe.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In a room that was fit for a small child, a woman walked in with a sad expression on her face. She brushed her long brown hair behind her ear as she stopped in front of a cribb. Looking inside the empty cribbed she visioned her baby girl sleeping. Sighing she picked up a small stuff bear. She smiled a small sad smile as she gazed at it. The bear had a red tie around his neck and a little black hat on his head. It was a cute little bear. Closing her eyes she remembered the day the bear came into their lives.   
  
Flash Back  
  
A brunette sat down in a rocking chair in a baby's room. Her eyes were closed as she hummed while her hand was caressing her engorged stomach. As she continued to hum she was oblivious to a tall, handsome man that came in.   
  
She suddenly gasped when she felt a warm hand covering her eyes. Her body relaxed when she finally recognized the person scent. "Heiji what are you doing?" She asked half irritated and half amused.   
  
The man laughed, before he pecked her cheek. "Hello to you too darling."   
  
The brunette giggled as she looked at her husband in front of her. "I can't wait for the the baby to come. I wonder if it's going to ba a girl or a boy?"   
  
Heiji smiled at her. "Whatever the baby is, I'll be happy."   
  
She smiled as she looked at him. Suddenly her eyebrows nitted together as she realized he was keeping his hands behind his back. He never did that. Raising an eyebrow she locked gaze with him. "What are you hidding?"   
  
Heiji grinned. "This." He slowly brought his hands forward revealing a small teady bear with a red tie and a black hat. The woman squealed happily as she took it from him. "I was walking in town today and I saw it. I think it would be good with the baby don't you think Mako?"   
  
"Oh Heiji! This is so sweet!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Mako wiped a tear from her eye before she placed the bear back neatly in the crib. "Matsu, Mr. Popo and I are waiting for you." She whispered into the room before sighing.   
  
"What about me?" A voice was whispered in her left ear, while strong arms encircled her small waist.   
  
Mako smiled. "And daddy too."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's note: Well there you have chapter four. Like I said in the in chapter three, I have no idea what I'm doing ^_^;; so bare with me. OK? Anyway, how do like this one? You have a glimpse of Heero's past and a foretaste of the future. Tell me what you think ^_^ 


	5. What’s Wrong With Them?

Chapter Five: What's Wrong with them?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know, I never do this on my stories but some one e-mailed me saying it would be wise to do so. So, I own the plot of the story but not the actual characters except for Matsu. Happy now! Geez, spoil my moment into thinking I actually had a chance. ::scowls:: meanies. ::giggles:: ^_~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Makoto grunted as she flinched in her sleep. Slowly, she stirred and opened one eye while the other followed suit. Her eyes immdediately fell upon the crib in front of her and sighed as she heard Matsu awake. She was whimpering and about to cry. Quickly getting up from her bed, that Quatre had made the other men put in the room Matsu was using before for her to sleep on, she half ran and half walked towards Matsu. Making soft noises with her mouth as she looked down at the beautiful baby, her response was a smile from the little one.  
  
Matsu reached up for the lady with joy in her eyes. She giggled when the brunette had finally picked her up and twirled around once. "Good morning Matsu." She laughed as she glided towards the dresser and pulled out a cute little pink dress Quatre had bought when he had went to buy her bottle and such. By the dresser she grabbed a diaper, baby poweder and baby oil. As Matsu cooed, Mako smiled. "Yes Matsu, this is for you." She giggled. "But first You need to take a shower." She paused. "I know," she whispered as she saw the slight frown on the girls face. "But you need it. So do I but I don't have extra clothes. So I have to wait." She quickly adjusted Matsu on her hip and she grabbed what she needed for her bath.  
  
"Now come one sweetie. Lets clean you up so we can impress the men downstairs." Makoto teased as they headed for the bathroom next door.  
  
By the door that lead outside Quatre and Duo stood hidden as they watched the event unfold in front of them. With a smile they withdrew from the door when Mako left the room, through another door.  
  
"I like her." Quatre whispered. "She's good with Matsu."  
  
Maxwell nodded as he grinned. "Yea. Thank God she came back."  
  
The blond chuckled. "I know what you mean. Matsu seem to trust her better than any of us."  
  
"Don't you find that strange?" The God of Death whispered as he frowned. "I mean we have known Matsu longer than Mako had, but from what Trowa and Wufei had told us, Matsu seemed to have trusted Mako right of the bat. And not to mention they look too much a like to be nothing."  
  
Quatre nodded as he lost his smile. "Not to mention Matsu looks like Heero too, AND the fact that Mako and Heero had a relationship before seems to add up things."  
  
"Yea but when Heero left, he was fifteen and the babe was fourteen. If they did do it Matsu would have been older, unless, they had another before Matsu and just hidding him or her, or gave it away."  
  
"I don't think they have another child." Trowa spoke as he came walking towards them with Wufei behind him.  
  
"Yuy would have hinted.never mind he wouldn't." Wufei quickly corrected himself as he stopped walking. "But he doesn't seem to be the type of man to."  
  
"There's a lot we don't know about our friend Wufei." Trowa stated as he looked thre the door slit when Makoto came back out with a wet and naked Matsu on her hip. "Although all three of them do look a like."  
  
"They must be hidding something. There isn't any other explaination." Duo spoke seriously.  
  
"We know that much." Wufei spoke up. "We should just keep an eye on all three and see what happens."  
  
"We better get going. Makoto is almost finish with Matsu." Trowa announced in a low whisper as he walked away. The three men followed quickly, not wanting to be caught snooping around.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero pushed the door of the mansion open and stepped in. He was surprised to not hear Matsu crying. She would cry at this time of morning. Curious and slightly worried, the perfect soldier went upstairs fairly quickly. Once he was in front of the baby's room his attention was caught when someone called his name. Turning to his right he saw Quatre walking to him.  
  
"Matsu is down stairs Heero." He announced to the younger man. When he saw Heero about to walk away he quickly spoke up to stop him. "Where did you disappeared to yesterday?"  
  
Heero stopped walking and looked behind him. "I went home." Answering, the twenty three year old walked downstairs wanting to see Matsu. The blond Arabian stood watching the silent man walk away, he was confused. What did he mean by 'I went home?' Sighing, Quatre followed him downstairs.  
  
Heero froze when he reached the dining room door. He thought he heard Mako's voice, but that couldn't be right? Looking through the small opening his eyes went wide. Makoto sat in one of the chairs of the dining table with Matsu on her lap. She was feeding the happy girl her food airplan style. He could see Duo was sitting next to her laughing freely at the scene while Wufei was leaning on a wall. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and he saw Trowa come in with a wet napkin. He handed it to Mako who thanked him and wiped Matsu's stained cheeks.  
  
Mako lifted the girl in the air and giggled as she brought her back close to her. "She's so adorable." She spoke outloud as she stood up. "So you guys don't know who her parents are?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Quatre claims to find her in the park and brought her home."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I see." She whispered a bit sad. "That's a shame." She muttered. "Who ever abbandoned her is a cruel person."  
  
Towa nodded as he studied the brunette more. 'That girl has to be hers.' He thought. 'They look too much a like not to be.'  
  
"I have to go home now." Makoto suddenly announced. "I can't go around Jubban in the same cloths and not showered. I'll see you guys later." She quickly added as she went to Duo and handed Matsu to him. When the baby girl held on to her cloths, she smiled at her sincerely before speaking. "I'll be back Matsu, I promise."  
  
As if she understood, Matsu let go of Makoto's shirt and smiled at her.  
  
Heero quickly walked away from the door, never noticing Quatre looking at him from the stairs. When the door opened Mako's eyes immediately fell on Heero's back as he walked away. A sad expression settled on her face as she saw him walk away. Looking away from him, her eyes stopped on Quatre who gave her a small but warm smile. "I'll be back." She whispered to him before quickly walking to the front door and left.  
  
Quatre shook his head sadly as he thought of the two. "Allah, let everything turn out ok please."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Makoto sighed as she allowed her clothes to fall freely on the ground, around her feet, before she wrapped a towel around her slender form. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. How was she going to work in the same place with a man that left her so long ago? She know she couldn't but the thought of leaving Matsu all alone with the men in the house made her feel guilty.  
  
Sighing once more, Makoto stepped in the shower after she removed her towel. Allowing the water to hit her body, she closed her eyes but immediately opened them when an image of Heero flashed. Tears gathered in her eyes while she slowly fell to her knees. Pressing her legs to her chest, her tears began to escape while sobs fled from her mouth.  
  
"Heiji.why?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero was in his dark room in Quatre's mansion, sitting in front of his laptop. The strange thing was that he was just staring at it. His fingers were not moving in on top of the keys and there was nothing to read. He was just staring into a black screen.  
  
Sighing heavily, Heero sank deeper into his seat and started into the ceiling of his room with pained filled eyes. "Makoto I'm so sorry."  
  
A solemn tear fell from his eyes and slowly made it's way down his cheek. "Forgive me."  
  
Wufei frowned as he moved himself from Heero's door and leaned on the wall. Looking back at the wall, the Chinese man frowned deeper from what he had scene. This wasn't like the Heero Yuy he knew. Just what exactly went between them? Pushing himself away from the wall, he walked away from what he had scene.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It wasn't until later in the day did the inner senshi and Mamoru had a meeting. Everyone sat in Rei's room with a solemn look as they listened to Ami's statement.  
  
"I've gathered enough information since the defeat of Galaxia to publicize that the danger is still here but is growing lesser." She looked at the four girls in front of her. "There are still demons left here that are in hiding. So it will be no surprise that we will be needed soon to take care of things."  
  
"But I thought that the fighting was over." Usagi said worried while placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "The senshi haven't fought for almost six years now."  
  
"Usagi just because we are not needed does not mean that we will not be needed in the future to come." Minako spoke as she looked at her friend. "I mean think about it. After all the battles we won, we were still needed sooner or later."  
  
Usagi looked away. "I know, but I won't be able to fight. Chibi Usa is coming soon and."  
  
Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him before he kissed the top of her head. "Usako don't worry about any of that. The senshi and I will protect you."  
  
Usagi smiled as she snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace. "I know."  
  
Everyone looked at the couple with a smile except for Makoto who looked away from the scene. When Mamoru had pulled Usagi towards him and kissed her head, a scene with her and Heiji flashed in her eyes doing the same thing. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Looking up, she noticed all eyes were on her.  
  
"Makoto are you alright?" Minako asked as she frowned worriedly. "Rei called your name three times."  
  
"Gomen." The brunette whispered with a smile. "I just remembered something that's all."  
  
"Are you sure its nothing else?" Mamoru asked her. He didn't really believe what she had just told them. The brunette would never have gone off like that unless there was something wrong.  
  
"Hai." She answered him.  
  
"Alright." Ami said also feeling she was being lied too. Looking at everyone else, she noticed that they weren't really believing it either, but decided to leave it alone. "I suggest that you all be alert and when anything happens call everyone and one of us will have to keep Usagi away from all fights."  
  
"Right." Each person said as they nodded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later after the meeting Makoto had left, claiming she had something to take care of. The others had staid to have their own meeting about Makoto's behavior.  
  
Usagi frowned worried as she looked at everyone before speaking. "Do any of you know what's wrong with Mako-chan? She's been like this for the past five months."  
  
Everyone shook his or her head.  
  
"Usa, I had a brief brunch with Mako before Minako joined us." Ami started and noticed that Minako was nodding her head, agreeing with her. "I asked her why she was always so languish in the mornings. She said and I quote '.if you knew what was on my mind right now.you would understand.' That proved to me that she was keeping something from us. She was so sad."  
  
"Yea, when we were talking about her dreams with her, she basically said that dreams were a waste of time." Minako said, voicing her own say. "This is not like her at all. Something is definitly wrong here and we're in the dark!"  
  
"Minako calm down." Mamoru whispered while a frown played on his handsome face. "Has she talked to any of you girls at all?"  
  
Rei looked hesitant at firs before she sat up straight. "She did mention a name to me once." She began. "But I don't think she wanted to say it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She was fantasizing, I guess, and she spoke of the name of a man with such heart break that it surprised me. I tried to talk to her about it but she just left without another word."  
  
"What's the name?" Mamoru asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I think it was Heiji."  
  
"Who's he?" Usagi asked as she looked puzzled. "Makoto had never mentioned anyone with that name before."  
  
"Yea, but if you think about it, we really don't know that much about her past." Ami spoke sedately as she looked at her hands. "She's so closed off."  
  
"Even more so now for the past five months." Usagi whispered as tears threatened to fall. "She needs our help. She's hurting."  
  
"I don't think so Usako." Mamoru whispered, gaining four shocked girls attention. "Yes she's hurting but think about it. If she wanted help she would have at most hinted at it, but Mako never even spoke of this guy before. She clearly wants to do this on her own. If things get worse then we will come in but other wize just keep an eye on her."  
  
"Alright." Rei whispered as she looked at her hand. 'Mako-chan, what's wrong with you?'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Evening had past and Makoto had fed Matu her dinner before going up to the little girls room. When she had put Matsu to sleep, she sat down on a chair as she kept watch of the little one. Unknown to her that Heero was watching her. When he noticed that she fell asleep, he went into the room.  
  
Duo who was hidden in the shadows frowned as he watched his leader walk in the room. 'He's becoming careless too. He would had easily known I was hiding here. Wufei was right.' He thought seriously. 'What's going on?'  
  
Heero came out of the room five minutes later and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Duo waited a minute before he walked into Matsu's room. Makoto was laying on the bed they had set up for her, covered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A young man sighed as he ran his hand through his dark green hair that looked black in the dark. His green eyes smiled as he looked at the palace where his parents lived in. He hadn't been here for more that three years but never lost touch with the people that brought him into this world. Picking up his small luggage, he made his way through. Nodding to the guards that saluted him or bowed, he smiled. 'They are still the same.' He thought with amusement.  
  
The thirteen year old boy, turned at a corner and smiled when he saw a familiar figure walking away. He still looked as young as twenty althout he was 37 and he still held himself with poise and grace. Quickly he called out as he dropped his luggage and ran. "Dad!"  
  
The man turned around to who was calling him. The look of puzzlement fled from his face as joy and surprisement took over. Opening his arms to his son he bent down to receive him. "Toru." He whispered in the boys hair while a big smile played on his lips. "Welcome home."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry if this chapter was sad but I couldn't think of any other way to put it. ^_^;; I didn't expect this story to have more than six chapters but it looks like I'm wrong. So yea ^_^;; Explainations are soon to come in the following chapters. So are surprises and characters you won't believe have anything to do with this will becoming too. (I don't believe it also, so don't worry too much ^_^;;) I'm sorry to those who are confused but your questions will be answered soon ^_^ If you're confused, I'm a lot more so don't worry about it ^_^;; Tell me what you think! 


	6. The Reason Why

Chapter Six: The Reason Why

    Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea. I know already I don't own any of the characters. Stop rubbing it in my face! ;_; You guys are mean. ::Smiles:: BUT I do own the plot!!! Well I think I do since I never watched or read anything like this. ^_^;; Well, I just did this so I won't be getting sued. Not like you'll be getting anything anyway. ::Sighs:: Yes, I'm that broke.

    Wufei: Shut up already Onna! You're boring the readers. 

    K: Ne Wufei?

    Wufei: Shi?

    K: SHUT UP! AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!

    Wufei: Injustice! ::mumbles something before walking away::

    ::Grins:: Always wanted to do that, but anyway Wufei's probably right so I'll let you go. Bye!

    Shi = Yes in chinese.(i believe it does) I checked it on a Chinese Dictionary site 

    ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ =Change of scenes 

    ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ =Dream 

            On with the story

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            _Makoto stood up from one of her couchs when the doorbell rang. She from in curiosity as she head for the door. She didn't really expected any visiters. Placing her note pad on atable before she passed it, quickened her steps when she heard another ring from the doorbell. "Mako-chan, it's me Heiji." A voice behind the door was heard and Makoto smiled as she hurried to the door and opened it. In front of her, Heiji stood wearing blue jeans, a red shirt and his favorite blue jeans jacket. "Hei-chan!" _

_            The fifteen year old boy smiled as he enclosed his arms around her. She was a little bit taller than him but she wasn't taller than him like when they were ten years old. He was cacthing up on her. He smiled at the thought, but immediately his smile disappeared when he thought of the man that visited him earlier. Sighing, he pushed Makoto away from him gently. _

_            "Coming Hei-chan." _

_            "Makoto." He whispered. When he saw her freeze he winced. He had never called her by Makoto before. It was always Mako-chan or ko-chan, but never Makoto. _

_            Slowly the tall young girl turned around to look at him. Worry and curiousity flooded her eyes as she stared into his. "Heiji, what's wrong?" _

_            Looking away, Heiji whispered eight words that terrified Makoto. "I'm leaving and I might not come back." He slowly looked at her and immediately regretted his words as he found tears in her eyes. "Mako…"_

_            "You're jocking right?" She spoke softly with a trembling voice. "You're not serious, are you?" _

_            "Makoto plea…"_

_            "No! Don't call me that Heiji!" She yelled at him as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "Please." _

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

            Heero was walking down the halls of Quatre's mansion. He couldn't sleep and something kept bugging him. Telling him something was wrong with Mako. So, he had left his room and was now standing in front of the room that kept Matsu and Makoto. Slightly and gently he opened the door, enough so he could see theough the opening. He frowned upon seeing Makoto tossing in her sleep and if he looked closer he saw tears slowy falling. Immediately he walked in the room. 

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

            _Heiji not able to stand seeing her like that he turned his back to her. He found it easier to say good bye to her. "I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry about me." He paused swallowing his own cries. "Good bye Makoto."_

_            "Wait Heiji! Why are you doing this?" Asked desperately. "You said you'd always stay with me. You said you wouldn't hurt me…you said you loved me." She whispered the last few words after sobs cut her off. _

_            Heiji swallowed hard and forced his voice to be cold. "How naïve can you be, Makoto? I'm fifteen, to young to feel love for anyone. I don't want to see you any more. I'm leaving." He turned around to face her when he heard a thud behind him. Unnoticed to Makoto, tears clouded in his eyes as he looked down at her. The brunette was on her knees, with tears dripping from her closed eyes. Heiji took in a sharp breath and released it as he pulled out a key from his pocket. "I'm leaving this behind Makoto." He whispered before he turned and ran away from her. He couldn't stand the site of her like that. _

_            Makoto looked up, just in time to see him run out of her home. "Heiji…come back." She whispered as more tears fell from her already red eyes. She knew from this moment on she would never see him again. She looked at the ground when something shiny caught her attention. A key was laying on the ground. It was his key. The key to his home. She grabbed it and slowly stood up. When she was out of the hallway, she stared at the direction Heiji would have taken to exit the building. "__Aishiteru Heiji-kun" She whispered into the air while her tears continued to fall. "Aishiteru."_

~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~

            Makoto immediately opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but was quickly covered by a hand. Her gaze turned to look into deep blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend. When he removed his hand from her mouth to wipe her tears, she turned away from him. 

            "I…I'm sorry." He whispered. "You were going to wake Matsu." When she didn't replie, he stood up and turned his back to her. "I'll leave." 

            Makoto watched as he walked away from her once again. Her tears still falling. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Later in the morning Makoto stumbled in the kitchen tired. After the incindent with Heero she couldn't go back to sleep, instead she had staid up looking at Matsu and how adorable she was. It was now around eight and she had thirty minutes to get Matsu's food ready, which was plenty of time. As she removed her hand from her face she froze as she saw Heero staring outside a window with a mug in his hand. She quickly turned around and tried to walk out of the room unnoticed but that didn't happen. 

            "You don't need to run away from me Makoto." She winced as she heard his cold and empty voice. Turning around slowly, stared at him. "Then what do you want me to do?" 

            Heero looked over his shoulder and stared at the slightly annoyed and confused woman for a while, before looking back through the window. "You don't have to do anything." 

            Makoto frowned angrily as her nails dug through her skin. "What's wrong with you?" She hissed bitterly. "What happened to you Heiji?" 

            Duo and Trowa who were on the other side of the door stopped when they heard Makoto's voice. Looking at one another for a breath moment, but enough to tell each other that they should probably listen, and hopefull get some answers. 

            Heero set his mug down silently, yet his gaze never left the window. 

            Makoto shook her head sadly before she uttered any words. "You're not Heiji." She whispered to him. "Heiji is not cold and silent. Heiji never ignored me. Heiji was always there for me, but you…you're not Heiji! You're cold man! You don't care about others. I've been watching you around your "friends" if you even call them that. They care for you but I've never seen you show any emotions towards them, only anger and coldness." Mako was blinded by the tears as she kept shouting at him. "Even Trowa the silent one shows something, but you don't. What happened to you. At least tell me that much…You left me all alone Heiji. At least tell me that much." 

            Heero's knuckles were white from the tight hold he had of the edge of  the counter. He hated himself right now. Frowning, he shook his head. "Makoto…" 

            "Don't call me that please." The brunette pleaded as she stepped closer to him. "Please Heiji, don't call me that." She whispered as she laid her forehead on his back and closing her eyes.

            Heero closed his eyes as he hung his head low. "Mako-chan." Silence staid in the room for a long time as the two ex-couple stood where they were. Outside the room Duo frowned as he closed his eyes. "They were really close, Trowa." 

            "Hard to believe, but Heero is Fujita Heiji." Quatre spoke, startling the two gundam pilots. Both brunets turned to see Quatre holding a wide awake Matsu and Wufie next to him. 

            Duo and Trowa nodded as they turned back to look at the door.  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto ran down the halls, filled with excitement. She had heard a wonderful knews from one of her advisers and had immediately left the room, surprising everyone but she didn't care. She wanted to go to her husband and tell him. Quickly she opened the door to her room and gasped in surprise as she saw a little boy with short, dark, green hair. His back was to her but she knew who he was. Her boy had came home. Smiling, she called out to her first child. "Toru!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto lifted her head from Heero's back when she felt him straighten up. She look up at him although he wasn't looking at her. "Mako-chan, I left for a reason." He started. "But you have to understand that I would never have left if it didn't endanger you." 

            Makoto and the pilots's eyes all widden when they heard Heero. "What?" 

            "Did you ever read the journal you gave me for my birthday?" 

            Makoto shook her head, but when she realize he couldn't see her she voiced it. "No. I only kept your apartment, just incase you came back. I never looked for any reasons." 

            "Read it." With that he left the room through the other door, leaving Makoto alone. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Lets go." Wufei whispered as he turned around and left. 

            Duo followed suit and Trowa staid behind long enough to say, "Quatre you go and feed Matsu. Saty with Makoto for a while." 

            The blonde nodded before walking through the door and greeting Makoto as if he had just arrived and heard nothing. Trowa gave hint of a small smile before walking away. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Heiji stepped into his son's room and found his wife there as he thought he would. He smiled as he leaned on the door while he watched as the regal woman pulled the blanket from the bed up to Toru's chin and kissing his forehead. 

            "He had an exhausting first day back huh, Heiji?" The brunette asked as she turned to look at the man behind her. 

            The king nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, when she was close to him. "Serenity-hime, wants to meet us tomorrow morning. She said we can bring Toru with us, if we desire it." He told her as they left the room and walk through the hall way. 

            Makoto nodded and fell deeper into her husband's embrace. "I hope everything works out for the best in the past. If not then we won't be together, koi." 

            "Isn't the reason we sent Matsu?" Heiji asked as he looked at her. 

            "But she's just so young. She can't speak yet. We should have sent Toru as planed." 

            "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Darling." He whispered in her ear before they entered their room. Makoto smiled while looking up at him. She kissed him sweetly before walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to go change." 

            "Alright." Heiji replied as he loosing his cape and took it off. Placing it on a hanger, he changed into sleep wear, that consisted of blue silk pajama pants. Minutes after he settled in the bed, Makoto came out of the bath room wearing a light green, long, silk, gown, that reached the toes. She smiled at Heiji as she settled herself on the bed and sighed while she cuddled close to him. "Aishiteru Hei-chan."

            Heiji smiled as he turned off the light. "Aishiteru, Mako-chan." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Author's Note: I hope you didn't expect all the explaination on one chapter. If you did I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the next and maybe another one ^_^;; But I assure you that you will have your explaination. I hope things are starting to smooth out and you're less confused. But more to come I promise! Oh and the little note on chapter five about having surprise guest popping up…cancel that. ^_^;; If I do add them to the story it will be confusing for everyone and me too! 

Okay, one last thing. You guys get to vote on two things. Do you want Toru to go to the past and aid his sister? If you do or don't vote! Um and which of the outer senshi do you want with one of the Pilots? It can only be one outer senshi. So choose carefully. Alright bye! 


	7. Damn it, we were so close

Chapter Seven: Damn it we were so close.

K: Fei-chan's still angry with me because I told him to go back to work. 

Wufei: Damn right onna! 

K: ::twitches:: If he say onna one more time… 

Wufei: and what will you do **onna**? 

K: ::smirks evilly:: I can always change your roll in the story as Matsu's caretaker you know. 

Wufei: Injustice!

K: ::Grins:: Got that right baby. Now tell the polite readers the disclaimer 

Wufei: ::Grumbles before actually speaking:: Kou-san doesn't own anything but the plot and the senshi's children. Happy onna…Kouru?

K: extremely ::grins widely::

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ = Change of scenes

bold  = emphases

bold/italic = Meanwhile

On with the story!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Rei are you sure?" Minako asked annoyed and tired, as they walked out of an elevator. "I mean it's four in the morning, she might be sleeping. I was sleeping!"

"Shut up Mina-chan." Rei hissed. She too wasn't thrilled about the time they were up but Mako never seemed to be home. "If you don't want to see Makoto then leave. I'm not forcing you to come." 

Minako had an expression on her face that read 'Uh, duh you are.' "Fine, if you're not forcing me, then let me walk on my own." She spoke as she looked at her hand that was in Rei's hand, which was dragging her. "You don't have to hold my hand any more mommy." 

Rei stopped abruptly and looked at their hands. Sighing she let it go and picked up her pace. She was too tired to argue with the blonde. Minako matched Rei's pace and stood besides her. "You know she's not going to like it if we wake her up right?" 

"That's why I brought the extra key she gave me. We'll ring the doorbell twice, if she doesn't answer then we go in." The priestess explained. "Besides, Usagi is starting to get really worried and it not good for her when she's only a few weeks away from having Chibi Usa." 

Minako nodded agreeing with her. "Why don't we just contact her with the communication watch? It would be easier that way and less tiring." 

"That is **only** for immediate emergencies you know that Minako." Rei whispered back as she stopped in front of a door. Minako pressed a button at the side of the door and waited. They waited for three minutes before Rei nodded at her again. Minako pressed it for a second time. 

Meanwhile 

Duo and Wufei walked out of the elevator of the same building. The Chinese man had folded his arms across his chest as his eyes narrowed out of annoyance. Duo was behind him yawning and wiping his eyes of the sleep. Trowa had came to each of their rooms to tell them that they had to go get some clothes and such for Makoto. Wufei of course refused to do it but when Trowa said Heero had told him to do it, Wufei stood up. Duo of course made a big deal out of it when he saw the time and had to drag out of his bed. 

"Lets get this over with Wufei." He said while yawning. "You have the room number and the keys?" 

"Its 217 and the keys are here." 

Duo nodded once he saw the keys in his friend's hands. "So what got you out of bed?" He asked the Chinese man, knowing he wouldn't have done this for a girl.

"Yuy…Fujita said we have too or else." Chang grumbled. 

Duo laughed, it was Heero that only had that effect on Wufei. He was perfectly fine about getting Mako's things but why did it have to be at four in the morning? He quickly voiced it only to have Wufei snort. 

"Trowa said that it would be for the best. We don't want people seeing us go into Mako's home and come out with her stuff. They would think the worse I'm sure of it…"

 "Wufei look." Duo spoke cutting off the Chinese man as he stopped in his tracks. The man narrowed his black eyes as he saw two women walk into the room Makoto's supposedly lives. "We can't go in Wufei. What if they are her friends?" 

"Won't they know she's with us though?" He suggested as he glanced back. 

"Let's go look." The American man whispered before moving forward carefully and blending in with the shadows. Wufei slowly followed his movements. 

Meanwhile 

"I don't think she's awake," Rei spoke as she stared at the door. "Lets go in." 

Minako nodded and giggled quietly. "I feel like we're thieves or something." 

The warrior of Mars shook her head as she walked into the darken room. She quickly found the light switch and flicked it on. The room was deserted. It looked as if no one has been there for a while. Narrowing her eyes she looked at Minako and could tell that her blonde haired friend was thinking the same. "You check her room and the bathroom and I'll check everywhere else k?" 

She nodded and left. 

It wasn't until five minutes that Minako came back to Rei who had just left the kitchen. The blonde was worried. "Rei, Mako-chan is not in her room or the bathroom. Her bed is **made** and the bathroom looked **untouched**. She's not here." 

"But where would she go at four in the morning?" Rei whispered extremely worried after she took in all of what Minako said. 

"Call the others an tell the to meet up here." Minako ordered as she looked firmly at Rei. The black haired woman nodded immediately and went to the phone. It was there when she saw a flier. Curious, she grabbed it and read the content on it. "Minako? Did Makoto ever tell you she was looking for a job?" 

The blonde walked over to her. "Not exactly, it was on that day Ami and I talked to her in the small cafe. She said that she was bored basically and needed something to occupy her." 

"But she had a job. Wasn't she the president of…?" 

"Yea but she said that sitting in a desk with nothing to do is not her and that she need something that will occupy my time, besides school."

"But why take up a babysitting job when she's…this is not like her." 

"Do you think something happened to her?" Minako asked worried. 

            "Only one way to find out." Rei whispered. They nodded and ran out of the apartment and towards the address that was on the paper. 

Duo and Wufei stepped out of the shadows and looked at each other before looking back at the direction of the girls. "Why didn't Makoto tell them?" Duo asked but the question was left unanswered. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary, Queen Serenity?" Queen Jupiter asked as she looked at her queen and leader with worry. The meeting had begun only ten minutes ago and she already felt scared for her babies' life. All around her and her family were the other senshi and their husbands and children. 

The regal woman in question nodded grimly. "You all know of the battles right now of the past, the battles that you all have seen. I'm afraid it's time to get Matsu back or she could be in real trouble." 

"But can't our past selves protect her?" The Queen of Mercury asked, as she too looked worried for her goddaughter. 

The queen sighed. "They can but if you really find it comfortable at where she is then…"

"No I want my daughter here." Makoto demanded as she looked at the queen firmly. 

"Mako-chan," Heiji paused as he turned her to look at him. "Let her be. She'll be fine where she is. I know Mako from the past will take care of her." 

"But I…" 

"I can go watch her if you want Mother." Toru suggested. 

"What?" Everyone said in the room. 

Toru stood tall and looked at everyone in the room with firm yet soft eyes. "Its clear that mother won't take no for an answer, so what if we compromise?"

"What do you mean compromise?" Venus asked as she looked at him curiously. 

"I can go to the past and keep an eye on Matsu and I'll keep touch of what's going on every other day."

"How will you get them to let you stay?" The king of Earth asked, intrigued with the plan. 

Toru smirked. "I'll find away." 

"No." Makoto said clearly. "I will not allow this." 

"But mother..." 

"No, Toru and don't **but mother** me again." The tall woman said firmly when she saw her son ready to talk again. She watched as her first child lowered his head and sat down. "I want both my children with me." 

"Ko-chan," Heiji whispered as he looked at her. "His plan might work." When Makoto was about to reply he placed his hand on her mouth signaling her not to speak. "Wait, hear me out." He added as he allowed his hand to fall. "There is no way we can go to the past and take Matsu back without being seen by you are me. Pluto had already told us that we couldn't see our past self and neither can they see their future self. If Toru goes then no one will say anything." 

"But what if something happens to the both of them? I don't…"

"Mother nothing will happen to me and I won't be able to stand it if my sister is hurt. We will be safe and come back when everything is set." Toru spoke up before The King of Saturn could. 

Heiji moved so his face would be covered by Makoto's face and his lips would be right next to her face. "Besides that would leave us alone and we already know they will be in good care." He whispered into her ear seriously and seductively. "It would be just like the way it was before Toru came." 

When they saw Makoto blush the adults grinned, Toru made a disgusted face somewhat knowing what his father was saying to his mother, while some of the other kids giggled or frowned in dislike or looked confused. 

When Makoto looked at her son and back at her husband she sighed in defeat. "This is going to come back at me and kick me in the butt, I'm sure of it." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Usagi and Chibi Usa giggled while the others smiled knowing the Queen of Jupiter had surrendered. "Toru get ready." Rei ordered and watched as Toru bowed before he left the room with her daughter following behind him. She secretly smiled while she shook her head. "Does Miya have to follow him like that all the time?" She asked out loud. 

"Twin has a crush on him." Another girl spoke as she looked at her mother. I'm surprised Toru hasn't figured it out yet." 

"Rhea don't talk about your twin like that." The king of Mars spoke as he looked down at her. The only way you could tell the difference from them was their eyes. Rhea had violet eyes while Miya had black eyes. 

"**Fine** father." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Why did you volunteer to go Ru-kun?" Miya asked as she sat on his bed watching him pack what he needed which was little. He had changed into regular civilian clothes while Miya was in the bathroom waiting for him to finish. The only thing he could really pack was the clothes he was wearing since he knew that he could get more from the past. 

"Because my mom would never agree to it if it was someone else." He replied as he turned to look at the twelve-year-old girl over his shoulder. "Why are you asking?" 

Miya blushed before looking away. "I just wanted to know, that's all." 

Toru smirked knowing that wasn't the answer. He knew of her crush on him but refused to say anything about it. Toru had his father's knowledge when it came to computers, and planning, while he had his mother senses and strength as well as her stubborn ways. "If that's all then I better get going." 

Miya nodded as she stood off his bed and followed him outside his room. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Makoto slowly opened the door to Quatre's mansion and quietly stepped in, closing the door behind her. She had made them believe that she was asleep, while she had actually snuck out to retrieve the small blue book that was Heiji's. Sighing in relief, she made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could but even that didn't save her when the lights were turned on suddenly. Cursing she turned around slowly to look at the person who caught her. To her surprise it was Heero that was standing at the top of the stairs with Matsu in his arms, awake. "Where were you?" He asked her. 

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get your journal. Why is she up?" The brunette asked while she walked up to him and only stood a couple of feet away from him. 

"I was walking out of my room to get water when I heard her whimper. She was awake when I went in." 

"Are the others still asleep?" 

"I believe so." He whispered before his eyes fell on the book in her hands. He was suddenly nervous at the thought of her knowing all his secrets and feelings. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt her hand on his left cheek. Looking at her mildly surprised, he relaxed and closed his eyes. 

A small smile appeared on Makoto's lips as they staid in those positions for a while before Heero opened his eyes and looked at Matsu who had fallen asleep in her future's father's arms. 

"You care for her don't you?" Makoto whispered as she looked at him. 

Heero looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "Have you read anything in the book yet?" 

The tall brunette frowned at first before she smiled. "Ten of the first entrees." She suddenly playfully punched him on his left shoulder. "And no it wasn't a stupid idea nor a girls thing to have a journal, Heiji." 

After his moment of shock a small smirk appeared on his face before he turned to leave. "I'll put Matsu back in bed."

"Heiji wait." Makoto suddenly spoke and watched as he turned to look at her. "Can we read the rest of the journal together?" She asked him timidly. "Please?" 

Without even thinking first Heero nodded his head. To late to turn back he sighed. "Alright, lets go to my room after we put Matsu to bed." 

Makoto smiled brightly before following him into the hallway. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Uh, Rei are you **sure** this is the address on that paper?" Minako asked as she blinked a handful of times while staring at the mansion that could be mistaken for a palace. Both girls stood outside of the gate looking in astonishment in front of them. Not even Michiru and Haruka's place can compare at the beauty and size of the building in front of them. There was no way Makoto could be here, can she? 

Rei nodded her head stupefied. "This **is** it alright." 

"Lets go then." Minako said as she snapped out of her shock and took a couple of steps back before she flipped over the fence. Moments later Rei was by her side. By the time they reached the front door both girls froze, as they felt something hard on the back of their heads. 

"Who the hell are you onnas? You're encroaching in **our** territory." A firm and hard voice warned as he removed the safety on his gun. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Alright Toru, come back safe ok?" Heiji spoke as he looked at his son, who was standing next to Pluto. 

The young man nodded. 

"And…"

"I know mom, and bring back Matsu with me. You don't have to worry." 

Makoto smiled proudly, she opened her mouth to say her good-byes but Rhea's twin Miya suddenly ran up to Toru. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before running away from the room they were in while yelling, "Bye Ru-kun!" 

Everyone stared at the boy who looked shocked nonetheless with amusement written all over his or her faces. 

"Guess you know who likes ya now!" Shiro exclaimed as he laughed. He was the only child of Minako and best friends with Toru. 

"Its time to go." Pluto said before she and Toru vanished. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Author's note: Well, there you have it. I tried to add some humor in it but I guess that didn't go as planned. ::sighs:: Oh well, tell me what you think! Guess who are the kings and who are their wives! You would never believe one couple though! ::snickers:: Bye!


	8. The long awaited kiss

Chapter Eight: The long awaited kiss 

            Disclaimer: Yes I know I don't own anything in this story except for Heero's name, Matsu, Toru and all the children's name as well as the plot. So don't sue me. You won't get anything anyways. 

            Note: Little something before you read this very bad chapter! (I hate it). Michiru and Haruka are 28 years old and Hotaru is 21. I have decided to put them in now. Again, a reminder to you all, Toru is 13 years old while his sister Matsu is 1 ½ years old. Makoto is 22, The rest of the inner senshi are 23 years old, like Heero (Heiji) is. Mamoru is 27. Quatre and duo are 24 years old while Wufei and Trowa are 25. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto closed the small journal after she finished reading the last entrée. Her eyes were watery from the thoughts that must have been running through Heiji's mind when writing that. So it wasn't his fault and it wasn't because he didn't want to be with her anymore. He did it all for her and she thought all the wrong reasons and even hated him at one point or the other. Closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to run free while she turned away from the man she loved for so long. 

            A soft gasped left her lips as she felt warm hands on both her cheeks. The hands turned her face forward so she would be looking back into Heero's eyes, that were studying her, trying to predict her next move but in the end it still surprised him that she had threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his chest, crying. Slowly Heero circled his arms around her small waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He had finally decided who he was. He was never Heero Yuy but Heiji Fujita. That was who he was and who he will be for the rest of his life. He smiled a small but happy smile as he held the most precious person in his life close to him. He would never let her go again. Not **ever** again. 

            Heero Yuy was just a name. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "What are you two onnas doing here?" Wufei snarled repeating his question for the second time, as he looked at the two women that were in Makoto's apartment an hour ago. Right now they were in side the house, next to the door that led to the outside world. Duo had complained that it was cold and didn't want to stay outside, so to Wufei's displeasure, they had moved their 'conversation' inside. Yet the two women refused to talk. One was raging with anger while the other looked like she didn't want to be here at the moment. 

            "What's going on here?" A tired yet alarmed voice asked from behind. Duo, Wufei, Minako and Rei all turned around to look at the silent clown and the blond man coming down the stairs. "Duo who are these girls? Did you bring…"

            Duo quickly shook his head letting his braid swing from side to side. "No way man. They came on their **own**, I didn't **bring** them." He said quickly defending himself. 

            Quatre sighed before he cleared his throat and faced the women with a polite smile, while Trowa leaned on the wall behind Quatre as he studied the beautiful women in front of him. "Is there something you want ladies?" Quatre asked slightly politely yet curious at the same time. Just what could these women want at five thirty four in the morning? He thought.

            The blonde spoke up right before the black haired did. "Um…Sorry to trouble you at this ungodly hour of time but…I don't know if we are in the right place but…" 

            "Of course we are in the right place, Damn it! Stop doubting me!" Rei snapped annoyed at Minako for stating something so stupid. 

            Minako narrowed her eyes angered and turned to look at the Princess of Mars. "How the hell should I know this is the place? This house is filled with **men** and I don't see any **woman** here. There's no way **Mako-chan** will be here. **So** shut up and lets go back to sleep alright!" 

            "You know Mako-san?" Quatre asked puzzled at what the woman said. That had brought up all the pilots attentions and each one was looking at the two girls. 

            Minako slowly turned her head over her shoulders. "You got to be kidding me?" She whispered yet everyone heard it. Meanwhile, Rei had a small self-righteous look on her face as her eyes clearly said 'I told you so.' 

            'What would Mako-chan be doing here?' Minako thought curious and worried. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto pulled herself away from Heiji, enough to look into his face and still be in his arms. She sniffed a couple of times before she giggled softly. "I missed you Hei-chan." She whispered to him while looking into his eyes. 

            She suddenly had a strong urge to kiss him. Taking that desire, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a sweet yet meaningful kiss, which told him just how much this woman loved him. Heiji pulled her closer to him by her waist while one of his hands cupped her face after he had recovered from his shock. 

            The kiss that they had shared brought out old feelings for her even stronger than he would imagine. He knew he had missed her for the past eight years. Her smile that she would give only him, the way she would look at him, her intelligence and her caring ways. He missed it all and he knew she missed him. 

            Heiji broke the passion that they had put themselves in and opened his eyes to stare at her. He watched as she opened her eyes slowly, revealing those striking deep green eyes that he had fell in love with first. He could feel her chest heave up and down quickly against his upper body as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed making her look all the more beautiful to him. 

            As their eyes locked once more, the pace between them lessened until their mouths touched, needing no words. Slowly they found themselves sinking into his bed in they ardor, tangled in each other's arms. Heiji withdrew from the kiss only to trail smaller kisses down her neck. "Heiji." Makoto moaned as she arched her back towards him. She loved the feeling he was giving her, but she knew if she didn't stop it, it would lead to more than just kisses. As she was about to gently pull him away from her the door slammed opened startling the two. 

            Minako who was the first to enter the room screamed as she found her friend on a bed with a man. Rei who ran into the room when hearing her friend scream halted when she saw the cause of Minako's screaming. Her mouth immediately dropped as she looked in shock. Her anger towards the Chinese man seemed to have disappeared.

            "What are you two onna…?" Wufei froze as he saw the two on the bed, and his eyes grew wide. 

            Duo grinned while he tried to stop himself from laughing. Quatre was blushing madly embarrassed for the both of them and himself while Trowa all though surprised remained calm. "Well, isn't this the **hot** spot?" Duo spoke while his eyes sparkled with tease and joy. 

            Makoto groan completely embarrassed and tried to hide her face in Heiji's chest, while the man was glaring murderously at the group in front of him. "Get. Out!" 

            From the tone of his voice they could tell he was dead serious and not in the mood for anything. They took his commands strongly and quickly left the room, leaving the two renewed lover to themselves. 

            "This is **so** embarrassing Hei-chan." Makoto half whined and half sighed as she felt her self blush underneath him. Heiji only sighed as he moved off of her and stood up. He straightened his cloths and smoothed out as much as he could the wrinkles and his hair knowing the others would be outside waiting for answers. When he turned to face Makoto he smiled as he looked at her. She was on her side facing him, looking at him. She blushed when she realized he caught her looking at him and looked away. 

            "Come one, we have answers to give." He whispered to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with ease. 

            "Do we absolutely have to?" She asked wishing she didn't. 

            "Come on." He replied and walked towards the door. He turned to see her smoothing out her slightly wrinkled shirt and adjusting her jeans. Quickly she took hair tie out of her hair and allowed it to fall. She brushed it a few times with her hands, before placing it in a low ponytail. When through she walked over to where Heiji was and smiled at him. "Okay, let's get the torture over with."  

            As soon as they opened the door, they were shocked to see Minako right in front of them with her arms folded below her chest while a frowned played on her face. "What are you doing here?" Minako finally asked angered. She had waked up three forty six in the morning just to see her and she had ended up in a boy's bed. "Do you know what time it is??? You worried us half to death and we come looking for you only to find you on a bed with a stranger!!!!" She screeched way to loud making everyone wince especially Duo who was right next to her. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            In front of the gate of time, Sailor Pluto and Toru stood facing each other. The Princess of Pluto looked down at the prince with a serious gaze. "Prince Toru, before you enter these gates you must know that once you step into the past you must not give anything away. If you do, your future will be changed. It is forbidden to speak a word of the future unless I say otherwise. Is this clear?" 

            The young man nodded. "You have my word Pluto." 

            "Good." She replied. "You know what you must do. Keep an eye for Matsu and yourself. Makoto will never forgive herself if anything happens to the both of you." 

            "You don't have to worry, Pluto." 

            The tall woman smiled. "I know my prince. Now you must go."

            "Wait Pluto," Toru started as he turned back to look at her. "When exactly is the time I'm going to." 

            "You mean what going on with your parents?" When she saw him nod she continued. "Right now they are beginning to start over. Make sure nothing comes between that." 

            Toru nodded before he walked into the gates, never looking back. 

            "Good luck, young one." The solitary soldier whispered as the doors closed in front of her. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto narrowed her eyes at the blonde when a baby's wail could be heard from Makoto's left. "You and Rei are so incredibly in boiling water right now." She spoke before she left running towards where Matsu was. 

            "Thanks a lot Rei!" Minako hissed as she looked at the raven-haired priestess. 

            "What?!" Rei exclaimed in shock before she narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't you dare blame me for this. Blame that big mouth of yours! If it wasn't for that maybe Makoto would have just let us slide on home but noo you have to go screeching in everyone ears!" 

            "Oh whatever! Don't blame this one me! It was your entire fault! You should have never waked me up at three forty six in the morning!" 

            "Well, sorry if I was concerned for my friend!"  

            "Will you both shut it?" Makoto's annoyed voice came from behind the girls. "You're making fools out of yourselves in front of men." 

            Although they had ceased their arguments they were both throwing glares at one another. 

            "Mako-san, are these you friends?" Quatre asked as he looked at the brunette who was caring Matsu on her hip that the girls had apparently hadn't taken notice. 

            "Hai, Quatre." She answered as she adjusted the small girl on he hip so she wouldn't fall. "Gomen, for waking you all up. I didn't know they were coming." 

            "Mako-chan you owe us an expla…" Rei stopped talking when she saw Makoto with a one-year and a half-year-old child in her arms. The baby looked just like her. "Mako w-what's going on? Is she yours?" 

            "What are you talking…oh my GOD!" Minako exclaimed in shock as she stared at the child and woman. "Whoa, what's going on?"

            "Mako what's going on?" Rei repeated looking extremely confused and worried. Was this hers? If so who was the father? Was it the guy she was kissing earlier or someone else? 

            The tall brunette sighed, as she looked the guys before looking at the girl in her arms. "Minako, Rei this is Matsu and no she's not mine. I'm just taking care of her." 

            The men and Makoto immediately saw relief in the two girls' faces as they sighed. "You sacred me there for a second." Rei whispered. 

            "Who are these guys and why is it that you are the only woman in here?" Minako asked looking at her friend. She suddenly leaned closer to her as she used her hand to block the men's view of her mouth. "You're not here to pleasure them are you?" She whispered, but to her surprise Duo bust out laughing while Quatre turned into a tomato. Wufei cleared his throat while blushing, while Trowa lowered his head to cover his slight smirk. Heiji was glaring at the blonde while Makoto turned deep red. Rei took it upon herself to hit Minako on the back of her head while she yelled "Baka! If you're going to whisper something do it correctly!" 

            "Gomen." Minako whispered sheepishly while rubbing her head. "Gomen Makoto, it was just a joke." 

            Matsu stared at the blonde with a smile and started giggling. She slowly raised her hand towards her for her to be carried. Everyone immediately stopped as they looked at the petite girl. She looked like she had found something she had been missing for years. Everyone turned to Minako with questionable looks. Catching up quickly, the blonde threw her hands up while shaking her head. "There's no way." She immediately said. "I mean with school, modeling, sen…other activities there is no way I could have one." 

            Makoto sighed while walking towards her. "She seems to like you a lot. Here carry her." 

            Minako was startled but carried her anyway. They all watched as Matsu wrapped around her arms around the older woman and rested her head on her shoulder. Duo smiled silently as he looked at the blonde. She would be a great mother one day, he could just tell. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Rei had spoken. 

            "Mako-chan, please what's going on?" She found herself repeating her question again. 

            "Why don't we go downstairs?" She suggested as she looked at everyone. "Heiji and I will explain everything." 

            Minako and Rei's eyes widen when they heard the name Heiji and immediately looked at the silent yet cold looking man next to Makoto in surprise. Both girls looked at each other before looking at Makoto and nodded. Maybe now they would know what was going on with their friend. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Suddenly outside the gates of Quatre's mansion, a portal in the air opened and Toru fell through it. Twisting his body around, he made sure he would be okay for the landing. Smirking he landed on his right foot before the other followed. Slowly he raised his head up and stared into the grand mansion in front of him. "You're brother's here Su-chan." He whispered while a smile played on his lips. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Hotaru looked up from her lamp collection in her room when she felt something shock her in the back of her neck. Bolting off her bed she ran down stairs to see her 'parents' cuddling on the couch. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I felt something malevolence stir."

            Immediately the couple stood up and looked at her. Nodding they bolted out of the house and ran towards Mamoru's and Usagi's home.   

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Usagi took in a sharp breath as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her stomach. The plate that was in her hands suddenly fell and shattered on the ground. She stumbled a step back or two before closing her eyes. 

            Mamoru soon came running through the door to the kitchen to see his wife in pain. "Usako!" 

            "Mamo-chan," She breathed trying to control the pain. "The baby…its time." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note**: Told you the chapter sucks! _  I'm getting to the point of having writer's block. I DON'T WANT THAT CURSED CURSE! ::clears throat:: Well, hehehe, Silver Star you were somewhat right with the pairings. Wufei and Rei, Duo and Minako and Ami and Trowa. This leaves on Quatre. You were wrong there though. Try again! You guys vote for who should be with Quatre. The idea I have a strange. Its Quatre and Hotaru but it might be change with what you guys say on the review. See ya! 


	9. New Surprises

Chapter Nine: New Surprises 

            Disclaimer: I know! I don't own a thing but the kids! Leave me alone! ;_; 

            Also quick note Heero will be called Heiji from now on. Heero is Heiji! Heiji is Heero. Sorry for the repeat but you would be surprise to know how many have emailed me asking who Heiji was. I just want to clear things up. The past of Makoto is not true! I made it up, so please don't go telling people you know that this is what happened ^_^;; Thank you!

            On with the story!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled as she looked at her husband that was standing there staring off. She had told him the baby was coming and he immediately froze. Rolling her eyes she walked over to where her luggage was and took it in her grasps. Walking to him, she stood in front of him, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "MAMORU CHIBA!" She exclaimed. "If you don't get me to the hospital now, you will sleep on the couch for the rest of the year!" 

            Unsurprisingly to her, the older man snapped out of it. Frowning confused of why she was standing in front of him, he said, "Usako, what are you doing? We have to get you to the hospital, immediately, I'll call Ami-san on the way there." He rushed saying as he pulled her out of their home and into their car. All the while the blonde rolled her eyes. "Baka." 

            As they drove out of the drive way they spotted the outer senshi running towards them. Stopping, Mamoru rolled down the two front windows and stuck his head out of his. "We don't have time. Usako's water just broke."

            Michiru and Hotaru's eyes widen in shock while Haruka ran faster into the car. "You guys get in now." 

            "But the evil!" Hotaru started but was pulled to the car by Michiru. 

            "What evil?" Usagi asked concerned. 

            "Hotaru felt something but if something happens the inners will take care of it." Haruka paused before starting up again. "Besides we have to take you to Doctor Mizuno." She grinned. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Toru quickly tore his clothes to make it seem like he was in a struggle before he would marched up the door. When through destroying his clothes, he closed his emerald green eyes before whispering a mantra. Soon the skies began to darken and lightning made its appearance.

            Slowly, the thirteen year old boy, stood there allowing the ran to drench him completely. Turning around, his eyes gazed the area looking for something. A smirk was brought to his face as he looked down at a puddle of mud. Walking over to it, Toru carefully applied mud on him making sure it would look believable that he was in a fight and needed some place to stay for a while. He noticed that not that he looked like he was in a fight he had no bruises or scratches on him anyway. 

            Sighing, he started hitting himself hard. "Mom is not going to like this." He spoke between every hit. He wanted to make it believable, because he knew who exactly was living in that house. Those five men and woman were hard to persuade. He needed something believable and this is the closest he could think of. 

            With one last punch to the face Toru's vision became distorted. Breathing sharply he ran towards the door before he would faint. "Mother forgive me." He whispered after pushing the button before collapsing into darkness. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto looked up from the table to stare at her friends around her. Below the table she searched for Heiji's hand and grasped it when she found it, telling him just how nervous she was. This would be the first time she would tell the actual truth to anyone but Heiji. She smiled when she felt Heiji squeezed her hand. 

            "Ok, from the top. My parents were killed in a plan crash when I was only two years old. I watched it was it went down. Just right after it took off in the air it collapses. No one survived the crash. I had no relative that would take me in with them so I was sent to an orphanage to fend for myself." She paused to smile as she looked down at the table. "As years passed, precisely five, Fujita Heiji entered the orphanage I was in. Since he was one of the new kids the other ones treated him badly and no one could help because of the rules that were made from the kids. It was said that if any new kids would come in the oldest and the longest ones would give them hell to see if they were even worth their time. If anyone intervenes they would be kicked out of any group. Couple of us would risk talking to the new kids and even saving food for them even though it was from our own share. The new kids weren't allowed any food, until they proved that they were tough and such. I had proven myself when I was three."

            "When did Hee…Heiji prove himself?" Duo asked completely engrossed by the story.

            "When he was nine." Makoto whispered. 

            The men looked at Heero surprised. It had taken the Perfect soldier two years to prove himself. They had always thought it would be five days or even less. Then it hit them that Heero was the Perfect Soldier then. 

            "In the meantime, I would risk my neck to get him food and water. During that time we became friends. It wasn't until two years later that our friendship surfaced to the others. Anya one of my closest friends at the time, Heiji and my self would play together all the time. Go out make trouble for everyone else. We were called the trio of trouble. We fit in well. When I was twelve and Heiji thirteen we became girlfriend and boyfriend. Anya would always tease us about it. Anya had turned thirteen when another family had taken her. I never really heard from her since then."

            "Everything was fine. It was only Heiji and I after Anya left. We were able to get jobs while going to school and get each of our own apartments. I was fourteen then about to turn fifteen in a few months. I remember exactly the date that I told Heiji I loved him and he told me too. It was June 14th, 1999. It was four days later that Heiji came to me in my home telling me that he didn't want to see me anymore. I was grief-stricken. The day after, I went to give him back his keys that he left on my table but he wasn't there. So I decided to wait for him. He never came." Makoto took in a breath. 

            "I tried moving on, but everything I did reminded me of him so I kept to myself and became this person I wasn't, so my friends wouldn't notice. I became a fighter, a tomboy, and a boy crazy girl when I was outside, but when I was alone I was myself. I was amazed that none of my friends caught up with the lies, but I left it alone."

            "Then I met Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. They became my family. I had to try extra hard not to show the real me when I was around them. They would catch on but I would dismiss it as daydreaming or something else." 

            "So all those times I would catch you moping or thinking or even crying was because of your past." Rei asked looking worried and sympathetic at the same time. 

            Makoto nodded. 

            Minako frowned as she looked at Heiji, pointing an accusing finger at him she asked. "And why exactly did you leave Mako!" 

            The man didn't even flinched as he turned to face her. "It was for her own protection that I left." 

            "You keep saying that," Duo said as he looked at both of them. "But what do you mean by that?" 

            "I never said that to any of you." Heiji stated as he glared at the braided man, who slapped himself, while the others glared at him. "So you were all spying on me?" 

            "Don't take it the wrong away Hee…Heiji." Quatre quickly said as he looked at him pleadingly. "We were worried about you and we knew that if we asked you, you would simply dismiss us." 

            "Dismiss you?" Rei repeated as she looked at the men. 

            "Its how he is." Duo answered. "When he doesn't want to talk he would dismiss you or remain silent. You can't really blamed him." 

            "The person who had took Heiji had trained him to be the perfect soldier. One who doesn't ask but kills. It was for the war that came. We were all to turn like that but the people who took us had less time for us to be trained." Wufei whispered. "From what Makoto just told us they had completely took his childhood and emotions away from him. Giving him a name as well as a knew identity. Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier." 

            The room remained quiet as they all thought of the information that was shared. Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling some of them. Quatre excused himself and went to the door. 

            It was only a minute later that they heard him cry out loud. "Oh Allah!" 

            Makoto picked up Matsu who had been playing on the ground near her feet before running after everyone. She was shocked to see Quatre carrying a small boy in his arms. He looked in bad shape. Wounds were on his face as well as mud. His clothes were ripped and he was missing one shoe. 'Kami-sama!' Makoto thought as she looked at him. This boy needed help. 

            "Quatre-san, can you please take him into Matsu's room and put him on my bed. I'll take care of him." She asked. The blond nodded and quickly went to the room while the others staid downstairs wondering what had happened to him. Heiji frowned as he watched Makoto walk upstairs. Was it just him or did the boy look like him?

Rei's cell suddenly rang getting the attention of everyone. Sighing, she took it out of her bag and one it. "Hello Hino speaking."

             "Rei, it's me Ami." 

            The raven-haired priestess frowned as she looked at Minako. Her eyes telling her who it was. Ami had never used her cell to contact her, so why did she now? "Ami what's wrong you sound worried." 

            "Oh, no. I'm not worried Rei-chan. I'm calling to tell you that Usagi-chan's water broke and is expecting the baby today or tomorrow morning." 

            "Are you serious?!" She exclaimed as her eyes widen. "The day she's early is the day I'm all the way across town! You have got to be kidding me?" 

            Ami laughed. "No I'm not. I will call you when the baby is coming." 

            "Thank you." Rei whispered as she smiled at Minako and nodded. "Tell her that Minako, Makoto and I said congratulations and we will be there as soon as we are done here." 

            "Alright Rei. Bye." 

            "Bye." Rei clicked it off. "Usagi is in labor." 

            Minako smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy…wait a minute isn't she early?" 

            "Like a few weeks?" Rei grinned. "And she's the first to have a child among us girls. I wonder who would be next?" 

            "Mamoru must be having a heart attack." Minako giggled. All though she was also wondering who would be next. She knew she wanted kids of her own but not this soon.

            "And to think tomorrow is her birthday." Rei added as she grinned. It's going to be really special if the baby did come on her birthday. Rei thought and smiled sincerely happy. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Noooooo!!!" Usagi yelled as she listened to Ami tell her that she wouldn't have the baby today but tomorrow. That meant pain for more than 24 hours. Usagi was frightened and angry. She turned to Mamoru who sat by her side and glared deeply at him. "I **hate** you!" 

            Outside the room. Haruka was snickering when she heard her Kenoko yell. She bit her lip when Michiru gave her a slap on her arm. "Behave Ru-chan." 

            Haruka grinned sheepishly as she shrugged. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Meanwhile, Makoto and Quatre were tending to Toru's wounds, after Makoto had put Matsu, who was awfully quiet in her crib. 

            After bandaging the last wound Makoto sat up stretching her back. She turned to Quatre who was smiling down at her. "Thank you for your help Quatre." 

            The blond nodded. "You're welcome." He whispered as he turned to face the boy. "I wonder who did this to him?" 

            The brunette shrugged. "I'm just thankful it wasn't any more serious than this." 

            "Matsu's being too quiet. What's wrong with her?" Quatre asked as he started walking to the girl who was looking through the bars of the crib at Toru on the bed. She remembered him in a picture her mommy had showed her. Her mommy had pointed to him saying brother. 

            Matsu looked up and raised her small hands to Quatre who was looking down at her worried. She smiled when she was lifted up and placed her cheek to his shoulder. While sucking her thumb. She saw her mother smile at her sweetly. The baby girl yawned before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto sighed as she closed the door to her son's room that she had been in for the past twenty-seven minutes. Smiling a small smile, she began her walk towards her room. Before she had stooped in Toru's room, she had been in Matsu's room. Both rooms were empty. It mad her realize that her children weren't with her anymore. Closing the door to her room, she turned to face the door and leaned forward. Allowing her forehead to rest on the oak wood. 

            She didn't even notice her husband coming out of the bathroom and heading towards her. He too felt the emptiness without his children but he also saw this as a vacation from parenting. The last time he could recall having Mako-chan **all **to himself was the day **before** Toru was born and eleven years later Matsu came. 

            Heiji gently placed his hand on her left arm as he came closer to her. He didn't stop until he felt Makoto's body close to his. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he began to rock them from side to side. Makoto had been startled when she felt the hand on her arm. From the touch alone she knew it was Heiji. She had lifted her head from the door when she felt his head next to hers and giggled as she leaned on him. Allowing him to rock her. 

            She gasped when she felt his hands roaming around her stomach, inching its way up. Before they could reach their destination, Makoto detached herself from Heiji and twirled around, her hair flying behind her. Heiji smiled as he looked at her, after decades of living with each other he was amazed at how he still found her attractive and fun to be around. When she stopped, she grinned and waved her right pointing finger at him, as she shook her head no. She giggled when he folded his arms across his wide sculptured chest and pouts a bit. 

            Makoto brought out both her arms to him and flicked her wrists towards her, waving for him to come over while she gave him a beautiful smile. She laughed softly as he embraced her in his arms and gasped as one of his hands found its way to the zipper of her dress moments later. The tall brunette smiled slyly as she sighed. This would be the first time they would make love since Matsu was born almost two years ago.  Makoto remained impassive as the dress fell from her body and pooling around her feet revealing her in her under garments. She slowly looked up at him watching as he studied her body. She smiled to herself. He would always do this. Stare at her as if it would be the first time he saw her naked but she didn't mind. 

            He was a bit amazed that her body would always look well tone and built after each pregnancy, leaving her looking younger than she actually was. He smiled at her before he kissed her sweetly and lifted her up in his arms and walked to their bed, where he laid her down. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto and Quatre descended from the second floor of the mansion talking and laughing. They had made sure that Toru was okay and asleep while Matsu was put to sleep. When they reached the first floor, they found the area empty. They walked into the den guessing everyone would be in there and they were right. They saw almost everyone talking but Heiji looked as if he was thinking about something. When Quatre took his seat between Trowa and Duo, while Makoto stood by Heiji, the conversation in the room ceased and they all looked at both new comers expectantly. 

            "The boy will be alright." Makoto answered for the both of them. "Nothing broken. He should be waking up soon." 

            "That's good." Duo sighed as he leaned back on his seat relieved. 

            Minako smiled as she looked at him discreetly before she turned to Makoto. "We have wonderful news, Mako-chan." She announced getting the brunette's attention. "Usagi's water broke and she's expecting to have the child today or tomorrow." She beamed like a little girl who was about to get her favorite doll. Rei rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how their leader, chosen by Usagi, could act like a child at times. She swore that they were related one way or another. 

            Makoto smiled at the news, but giggled at Minako. "I hope the baby comes tomorrow. It would be such a wonderful birthday present." 

            Rei nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." 

            "We always knew Usagi would be the first to bring a child in this world but, I wonder who would be next?" She asked as a grin played on her lips while looking at both girls. "I know Minako loves kids but she's not ready for one any time soon, but you Rei-chan can't wait to have your own." 

            The priestess blushed scarlet as she looked at Makoto with surprise and shock. "WHAT??!" 

            "Well, you and Chad seem really close once." Minako teased deciding to join in on the fun. "And we girls all know that he still has romantic feelings for you." 

            By now all the men knew that they have been forgotten. Although they didn't mind being ignored, but they certainly minded the topic of their conversation. Especially Heiji since he knew Makoto would ask him later about kids. 

             Rei narrowed her eyes in dislike. "Chad? He knows if he touches me like that, he would die." 

            Wufei snickered at the comment she made. There was no way a girl would beat a man, let alone kill him. "I can't see why he is afraid of an onna like yourself."

            The Shinto priestess's glare was fixed on the Chinese man. Again, he was getting on her nerves. This time she would show him a thing or two. Minako and Duo swallowed at the same time unnoticed to them as they saw the look in her eyes, while the others staid calm. Minako knew that look. It was 'you're going to die look' look. She never liked it when Rei gave her that look and she hoped Wufei would quickly apologize. 

            Makoto only shook her head. For the past months she had been here, she head gotten into a fight with Wufei and had to be pulled off of him by Heiji and Trowa. When she was cooled down a bit, Duo had explained to them that was the way he was and to just ignore him. Makoto looked at Rei and smirked. She would like to see them pull her away from him. 

            "Care to repeat that?" She growled as she stood up. 

            "You're weak onna. You can't kill any man."

            "We'll see about that when you're dead!" Before she could actually attack him, screams irrupted from out side while crashes were being heard. Makoto looked at the two girls before nodding. This didn't go unnoticed by the men around them. They were surprised to see the women standing up and running outside. 

            "What do they **think **they are doing?" Wufei sneered as he watched them leave the room. "Onnas are weak, they should stay out of trouble!" 

            "Enough Wufei." Heiji spoke for the first time since they had went into the room. He moved from his seat and walked calmly towards the door. "Trowa and Duo, you two stay here and look after the two kids while Quatre, Wufei and myself go get the girls." He ordered before he left the room. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Hours later, emerald eyes opened up and a smile was seen on Makoto's lips as she turned in her bed. Her smile widen when she saw Heiji still sleeping on his stomach. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, caressing it softly before her fingers brushed against his lips. The same lips that had kissed her so many times. 

            Sighing, Makoto sat up and moved to stand, but before she could move Heiji grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Wrapping his arm around her bare waist and burring his face in her neck he spoke softly. "Stay here for a while." He knew he was still sore and tired from their previous actions so their was no way Makoto would be able to stand for long. 

            "But Hei-chan, someone will come." 

            "Like who?" He asked. "The kids are in the past. The inners are busy with their own children while the outers are out, except for Quatre and Hotaru. No one will come."

            "But we can't stay in bed all day."

            "Who said we would?" He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I said for a while." 

            Makoto sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Fine." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            The men caught up with the women and stopped in their tracks in shock as they looked at the area, they were in. Broken glasses everywhere, cars were flipped over, buildings were crushed and a couple of people laid dead or unconscious. The women had separated the dead from the living when the guys had come. 

            "What happened?" Quatre asked as he looked around while stepping over a body. 

            Makoto sighed sadly. "A youma attacked. We don't know if it's still here though." 

            "Mako, I found another one!" Minako yelled as she picked up a child from the ground. Tears were in her eyes as she set him on the ground next to the dead. "He's dead. Mako-chan and he's so young." 

            "How cans this happen?" Rei asked as she helped an injured sit down. "I thought it was over." 

            "The senshi destroyed the evil but it doesn't mean some didn't escape Rei-chan." Makoto said, choosing her words carefully. 

            "The senshi?" Wufei asked, curious. 

            "We'll explain later Wufei." Minako whispered as she walked towards them. Rei suddenly stood up when she felt something evil. She looked at Minako only to see that something was coming towards her. Running she screamed out her warning. 

            The blonde turned around to see an attack heading for her. She was suddenly tackled down by Makoto and had barely missed the attack. "Everyone watch your backs! It's still here!" Rei yelled as she ran full force towards them, surprising the men with her speed. Makoto silently stood up and helped her friend up as well, receiving a thank you. She nodded as she moved away from them. Looking for the attacker. Once she was far from them and sensed something she turned around and to her horror she saw them trapped in an invisible cube like container.  

            "Guys!" Makoto yelled worried as she ran to the cube that encased her friends in. She was forced back and landed hard on her back, by a force field around the cube. "Mako!" They all yelled and watched as she slowly turned to stand on her knees and hands. 

            Rei saw something from the corner of her eyes and turned alarmed to face it. Behind a lamppost was a youma grinning. Its red eyes narrowed as he came out of hiding and started walking towards Makoto. Turning to face her friend who was standing up she shouted, "Mako! Its behind you!" 

            The brunette turned around and gazed at the demon that caused the chaos. She didn't even have time to say a word when it threw his hand forward and a strong invisible gust of force slammed into her body throwing her backwards.  Makoto closed her eyes and braced her self as she waited for something to stop her. She gasped in pain when her body hit a wall hard enough to dent it. Her eyes widen in pain. 

            "This is crazy!" Wufei yelled as he watched Makoto get hurt. "She can't survive that!" 

            Ignoring him and the rest of the men Minako slammed her fist on the surface of the cube, her eyes narrowed in anger and worry as she watched this. She knew Makoto hadn't transformed because of the guys, but she didn't care. Enough was enough. She knew Mako couldn't stand a chance without transforming and this demon seems more dangerous and powerful than all the other ones they fought. Slamming her fists one more time she opened her mouth and yelled, "MAKOTO! DO IT!" 

            Heiji and the other guys looked at Minako curious, wondering what she meant by that. What was Makoto suppose to do?

> 

            Rei nodded agreeing with Minako. "Fight back Mako!" 

            The brunette slowly fell to the ground away from the wall. Breathing hard she whispered. "Jupiter." The demon's eyes widen when he heard her and stepped back. Upon seeing this, the brunette smirked. 'Too late now.' She thought. "Crystal power!" With a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder Jupiter stood where Makoto lay. Pissed off. 

            The men's eyes grew wide as they looked at the tall woman in a white body suit and a short green skirt. Heiji was more surprised than anyone there in the cube. He turned to the two women and made Rei, who was closer to him, turn to look at him. "What the hell is going on?" 

            "Watch and you'll see." Minako told him dead serious without taken her eyes off of Jupiter. "Rei call the others." 

            The raven-haired Shinto priestess nodded. Taking her arm away from Heiji's grasp she took out her communicator and pressed all buttons. "You guys this is Rei." 

            "Rei!" Haruka spoke firmly and narrowed her blue eyes when she saw Wufei behind her. "Who is that? What the heck is going on over there? DO YOU KNOW KENOKO IS IN LABOR?" She snapped harshly.

            Rei winced. "No Haruka, no one told us. I can't explain much now but hurry and get here. There's a youma and Jupiter is the only one fighting." 

            Haruka didn't even say a word before she cut off from Rei. The priestess sighed and turned back to Jupiter fighting. 

            "I guess we are missing the birth of Usagi's child." Minako whispered to Rei as her eyes were fixed on the fight ahead. She winced when Jupiter was thrown backwards hard. "That thing is too strong." 

            "They're coming." 

            The men looked at one another before their eyes fell on the girls. This was going to be interesting when they explain everything. Suddenly, all their attention was caught when Jupiter screamed in pain and was slammed on the cube startling some of them. Her body screamed silently as it took in every hit. The demons hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. Jupiter yelled in agony as she felt her life energy being drained. "Guys, its too strong." She managed to utter through the torture. 

            "Jupiter hang on!" Minako yelled as fear gripped her body tightly when she saw Jupiter flicking back to Makoto repeatedly until she was the twenty-two years old student. "Makoto!" Rei and Minako screamed in fright. 

            "Mako." Heiji whispered as he looked at his lover with dread. Dread of what would become of her. He had just gotten her back and now it would be all over. For the first time he prayed. Prayed that his brunette would be ok. That she would be still alive the next day. He needed her. "Please." 

            "Mako-san." Quatre spoke softly while his eyes spoke volumes on how he felt. He couldn't explain it. He just hoped with all his heart that this would be over soon. 

            "Where the hell is Haruka!" Rei yelled as she slammed her fist on the surface of the cube. There was no way Makoto could survive long. Where were they? 

            "WORLD SHAKEN!" A strong angered voice yelled at the top of its lungs. 

            Not expecting the attack the youma was caught right in the center. His grip loosened as Makoto fell on the ground not moving while the youma shouted in anguish and anger as it flew sideways and rammed into a tree. 

            The cube looking container shattered into pieces surprising the people in it. As soon as it was safe to move, Minako and Rei rushed to motionless Makoto on the ground followed by Heiji while the other men looked towards their helper. Three women jumped off a tall building and landed on their feet safely. They were wearing the same outfit Makoto was wearing but only in different colors. 

            "How is she?" The smallest of them asked. Her violet eyes looked concerned for the injured woman. 

            Minako sighed. "She's still alive thankfully." She said solemnly while handing Makoto to Heiji, knowing he would keep her safe while they dealt with the youma. Narrowing her eyes she stood up. "Rei lets finish this." 

            "Hai." The priestess nodded while standing up. 

            "We'll watch and if you need help we'll come in." Neptune voiced her thoughts to the two women in front of her. 

            "Thank you." 

            "Venus Crystal Power!" 

            "Mars Crystal Power!" 

            In a flash of fire and an orange beam, Mars and Venus stood tall. 

            "Mars you take the left, I'll go to the right. Lets hit him hard while his down. Remember Usagi will be expecting us so let's do this quickly."

            "Right." Mars nodded. 

            They quickly positioned themselves where they could easily hit their target and give maximum damage to him. There was no way they would let him go, not after what he had done. They situated themselves, ready to attack. When the Youma stirred Mars looked at it dangerously angered and yelled. "You like to give hell to others. Take this up for size, you baka Yarou!" She yelled at it before calling on her power. "Mars Flame Sniper!" 

            "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The two attacks combined together before it hit its target. The youma didn't even have the chance tom move out of the way. It couldn't even scream in pain before it's body exploded. 

            "Bastard." Venus sneered before turning her back to where he stood last and flipping her hair over her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, still filled with anger. 

            "Uranus, did you bring your car?" Mars asked as she ran towards Makoto. 

            "Yea, I parked it way back. I'll be right back." With that said from the senshi of wind, she took off. 

            Neptune knelt down and placed her gloved hand on Makoto's forehead.

            "That demon was too strong for her to handle alone." Venus said firmly. Giving the aqua haired woman the reports. "But she put up a fight and didn't back down." 

            "She always does." Saturn whispered as she stared down at her friend. "She usually the victor too. This Youma must have been exceptionally stronger." She looked at the women across from her. "Why did you transform in front of them. We could have taken cared of it." 

            Rei looked away a bit ashamed that they had exposed themselves. "It couldn't be helped. Makoto wasn't transformed when fighting the youma before and she needed too other wise she would have been dead before you came. She we told her to do  it. After that we saw no point in keeping the charade up." 

            Before Saturn could reply, Uranus arrived in her car. "I called 9-1-1 so help will be on the way for the civilians. We have to go now." She announced. She looked at Heiji and spoke firmly. "Put her in." 

            Venus spoke up when Heiji refused to move and glaring at the blonde in the car. "Uranus-san, let him come too. We'll explain everything I promise."

            "I don't give sides to just anyone Venus." 

            "I know, but you have to take him too. The rest of us will walk." She said and Rei nodded. 

            "I want a full explanation, nothing less got it?" 

            Both inners nodded and smiled knowing she had agreed. "Mars get in with them and give directions to the mansion. Knowing him, he won't speak a word." 

            "Hai." Mars said before getting in the car with Neptune and Saturn. They all watched as Heiji stood up with Makoto in his arms. The protectiveness that he had towards her, seem to have slapped the outers in the face. All three of them turned to face wither inner with questionable looks. 

            Venus smiled while Mars spoke. "Later."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Author's Note:** Hehehe…um I noticed I left it at a bad place but I can't help it. I have nothing else to write. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll see you next time! Bye!


	10. Toru wakes up

Chapter Ten: Toru wakes up

            Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids. 

            Quick note: This chapter is not soooooooo good and I hate it. Please I need help with the next chapter and suggestions would be a BIG help. If not you'll just have to wait until I get over this cursed curse of writers block. ::Roll eyes in annoyance:: Every time I see I'm going somewhere with this story I get stuck. ::Sighs:: Well I'll leave this to you. Bye! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Rei opened the door to the mansion for Heero who was still carrying Makoto. Without words he quickly went to the den and was followed by Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Rei. The stepped into the large room to find Duo playing with Matsu on the ground while Trowa watched the two with a somewhat amused smile. As soon as Heero had stepped in the room both men looked up. Surprised at what they saw made them stop what they were doing and went to towards Heero.   


            "What happened to Mako-chan?" Duo asked extremely worried as he held the baby in his arms. 

            "I don't know. Help me clear the couch there." Heero responded. He stops to look at Matsu and frowned as she looked like she was about to cry, while reaching for Mako. "Take here away from here. She doesn't need to see Mako like this." 

            Duo nodded and left the room after picking up her toys from the couch. "Lets go play outside Matsu." He spoke to get her attention away from Makoto. 

            When he left the room Haruka spoke up looking very unhappy at the moment. "whose kid is that? It better not be Makoto's or all you guys are in trouble." 

            Heero glanced at her before turning his back to her. He gently settled Makoto on the couch and looked at her neck where he knew he saw a bruise. To his surprise it wasn't there anymore. Frowning he lifted her shirt up just enough for only her stomach to show, and witness as her wound there vanished. 

            While he checked on the other wounds, Rei ignored Haruka's anger while she gazed over the tall silent man that was watching his friend. Walking to him she stood next to the brunet. "Trowa-kun?"

            The man turned to face her before he returned his attention towards Heiji. 

            Taking his silence and look as a yes, she continued. "How is the boy? Is he feeling any better?"

            "He hasn't woken up yet. He's still sleeping." He answered her. 

            Rei nodded while subconsciously sighing. "That's good." Relieved he would be okay. 

            Hotaru gazed around her surroundings while waiting for explanations. She knew she wasn't going to get anything yet until the others come back. She was really curious about the child that had just left with that man. She looked just like Makoto and that boy that's with her. But she knew she hadn't gotten pregnant, because she had never shown sign of it earlier. The twenty-one-year old frowned as a thought came to her. 'Was she from the future?' Her violet eyes gazed back at Heiji and Makoto and a thin smile came to her face. 'The resemblance is unmistakable. It's their child. But why did Setsuna allow for this to happen?'  

            Before she spoke a word, they all heard the door open and Minako yelling. All the girls looked at each other before they ran out of the room. They stopped when they saw Minako facing an annoyed Wufei pissed off. Quatre shaking his head as he stood in front of them. 

            "What's going on here Minako?" Haruka asked. 

            The blonde turned to her with anger. "This little prick called me a weak onna just because I wear a short skirt and heels to fight!" 

            "Those are not and attire to wear when in a battle." The Chinese man spoke up. "You cannot do damage in heels and skirts, it's a dishonor to fight like that." 

            "Who the hell does he think he is?" Haruka hissed. 

            Michiru sighed as she looked at her lover. If this man continues she knew that Haruka would have no patience with him what so ever. "Ru-chan, don't let him get to you or you Minako. Only the weak speaks of weakness. Lets go back to the room." 

            With a smirk on her face Minako left the shock Chinese alone and followed her friends into the room. Quatre covered his lips with his hand as he tried to hold his laughter and smile back. "Wufei, lets go." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            When retrieving Duo back from where he was with Matsu, the girls except for Mako who was still unconscious, had started explaining what had happened and why it did. While they were explaining Haruka tried hard not to glare at Heiji who was holding Matsu as she was falling asleep. To her eyes they look too much a like not to be related. They looked like Father and Daughter. 

            Meanwhile, in Matsu and Makoto's room, Toru stirred as a grown fled from his lips. Slowly an eye opened before the other followed. "Mother." He whispered as he stared into the ceiling that showed him that he was in the Mansion. A smile was brought to his lips before he fell asleep, but before he did he whispered a name. "Miya."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Miya! Why did you kiss Toru and run like that?" Shiro asked as he, Rhea,  Chibi Usa and Hana circled Miya while the other children were either in the front or the back smiling or looking annoyed. 

            Miya blushed when she heard Shiro's question. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Toru like that. Now she would get teased. "What does it matter?" She whispered shyly while looking at the ground. "A kiss is a kiss nothing more." 

            "But you see dear Miya." Chibi Usa the oldest of all of them said. "A kiss always has a meaning to it. What was yours?" 

            "Rhea tell them to stop." Miya pleaded as she looked at her twin desperately. 

            "But sister! I want to know too." Rhea whined as she looked at her. "We are twins at least tell me." 

            "But it was nothing." 

            "What was nothing?" A voice behind her said puzzled. 

            All the Children looked back to see Hotaru, Wufei, Trowa and Minako. Miya seeing an escape quickly hid behind her father's legs. "Dad! They won't leave me alone!" 

            Wufei looked at Rhea questionably and raised an eyebrow when she started to look down at the ground. "What are you doing Rhea." 

            "Oh, father." Rhea spoke slightly annoyed at her sister. "Miya is just being a baby." 

            "No I'm not!" 

            "Yes you are Mi! We only asked her a question and she starts whining." 

            "What did they asked you?" Hotaru asked as she looked back at Miya. 

            The girl blushed and covered her face with her father's legs. "WhyIkissedToru?" 

            "What did you say?" Minako asked again not able to catch everything but Wufei understood it perfectly. It was only natural for a father to understand his child when she does it every time. Grinning, he bent down and picked her up, allowing her to hide her face in his shoulders. He looked at the adults and his eyes told them what they needed to know. They all smiled. 

            "Rhea leave your sister alone and that goes for all of you." Wufei spoke aloud and clear before he walked out of the room with Miya in his arms. 

            Rhea huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Baby." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Ami where are they!!!" Usagi yelled as she felt another contraction. She squeezed her eyes shot, trying to lessen the pain. 

            "Relax Usa-chan." Ami spoke as she came to her friend's bedside. Mamoru was on the other side. "They had to take care of something. Besides your contractions are still far apart from each other. You will not be having the baby until late this night or early next morning." The blue haired doctor explained. "Try to take your mind off of this and think of something you love to do." 

            Usagi sighed. "Alright Ami-chan."

            "Mamoru can I talk to you please." 

            The tall man stood up from the chair he was in and headed towards Ami, who had moved away from his wife. They both looked at each other before actually speaking. "Mamoru-san, try to get Usagi to relax. The more she is tense about this the more painful it is for her." 

            He nodded. "I will." 

            A smile appeared on Ami's lips while nodding. "I'll come back later." 

            "All right." 

            "Ja Usa-chan!  
 

            "See ya later Ami!" 

            With that Ami left the room and Mamoru turned to face Usagi who was watching T.V. Sighing he moved to sit on his chair and his hand grabbed hers. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "So you're telling us that there is more of you and that you all are three thousand years old?" Heiji spoke flatly. Disbelieve could be heard in his voice. "And you're all princesses." 

            "Well technically yes." Minako replied with a smile on her face. "If you don't believe us Heiji, you can always ask Mako-chan when she wakes up." 

            Heiji turned to look at the sleeping brunette on the couch before looking at the ground in front of him. This was too much to take in. If this really was true then why didn't she tell him that before? Why such the big secret? 

            Hotaru titled her head sideways as she looked at the man. "From what you men have explained to us, Makoto would have told you everything before you left if she knew about it." She giggled when he looked at her slightly surprised. "In my eyes you are easy to read Heiji." Told him and watched with amusement the expression of every male in the room. Duo looked as if he was going to die of shock, while the others looked in disbelieve. 

            "You can read the perfect soldier???" Duo exclaimed as he stood up. "No way." 

            Hotaru sunk in her seat comfortably as she looked up. "Heiji was not Heero from the get go, so there for the personality of Heiji will surface with time. He is already showing it." She explained as if it was a fact. "You all elucidate that the personality of Heiji and of Heero as you explained to us everything, are difference in every way." 

            Haruka stood up, hearing enough of this. She had gotten her clarification and she was satisfied. "Michi, Taru, lets go. Koneko is waiting for us." 

            Both ladies stood up as they nodded. "Thank you for having us over minna-san." The soldier of Saturn said as she bowed in respect. "I hope we will see more of each other." She looked at Quatre for a moment before following her two 'parents'. 

            "Mina-chan, keep your cell on." Haruka spoke over her shoulder. "We will call to tell you if Koneko is ready to have the baby." 

            "Thank you!" Mina said before she couldn't see them anymore. Turning to the men she smiled brightly. "What now?" 

            As she said those words a moan came from behind her and the pilots looked up towards the door while Minako and Rei turned towards it. There they saw the young man from this morning leaning on the doorframe bandaged as he ran his hand through his dark green hair that looked black in the dark. His green eyes narrowed in slight pain as he looked up towards them. "Where am I?" 

            Author's note: Like I said in the beginning this chapter is not good and I hate it. I need help with the next chapter and suggestions would be a BIG help. If not you'll just have to wait until I get over this cursed curse of writers block. ::Roll eyes in annoyance:: Every time I see I'm going somewhere with this story I get stuck. ::Sighs:: I know I repeated the same thing up there but I figured most of you don't read the notes on top of the chapters so I did this. Well see ya.


	11. What He Lived For

**Chapter Eleven:** What he lived for.

            'Keep it cool, keep it cool.' Toru told himself as he saw his mother unconscious on a couch behind the men and women. 'Just because your soon to be mother is unconscious doesn't mean you can blow your cover.' He warned himself. Silently he looked at the man that was supposed to be his father in two years time. He looked colder than he was in the future. Frowning he leaned on the doorframe behind him. He was still tired and swore. 'Fuck' He cursed silently. 'Why the hell did I beat myself up so bad? If mother ever hears of this, she'll kill me herself.' He groaned before sliding downwards until his butt kissed the ground. 

            "Hey are you ok?" He heard a woman's voice as well as footsteps. Slowly, he gazed upwards and stared into worried blue eyes, which belonged to Minako. He smirked as he realized her appearance hadn't changed. She still wore that bow in her hair and her eyes were still wide like they are now. "I think his crazy." He heard her whisper to someone else. 

            "Minako shut up!" He turned to look at Rei and was surprised to see her. She looked so different. In the future her hair was cut shoulder length and was slightly layered. While her eyes were a darker shade of violet and looked almost black. 'This is too much.' He thought to himself. He didn't even realize he was being picked up from the ground until he was settled on the same couch as his mother. Turning to see his carrier he smiled kindly as he stared at his father's face. 

            "What happened to you?" Wufei spoke up, impatient. 

            Rei turned to Wufei while narrowing her eyes. "Would you shut up and leave the boy alone! Can't you see he's still dazed?" She sneered, surprising Toru. The Rei in the future would have never snapped at Wufei like that. They hardly even fought. 

            "Look you feeble onna!" Wufei shot back, his eyes blazing with anger. "I did not address you in anyway possible, so shut that mouth of yours and let me be!"

            Toru looked on in awe and shock. He couldn't believe that the royals of Mars argued like this. He smirked, now he could see where Rhea gets her temper. It was definitely from her mother. He had the feeling that he would have a lot of stories to tell everyone when he gets home. 

            "Who are you calling feeble?" Rei spoke through clenched teeth. 

            "Obviously you, onna." Wufei applied. 

            Before Rei could spit out another remark Heiji interfered. "Shut up now." He ordered as he looked at them. "If you want to argue like children get the hell out of this room." 

            "You can't talk to me like that!" Rei screeched. 

            "Rei-chan, onegai. You'll wake Matsu and Makoto up." Minako whispered, as she looked at her friend a bit frightened before she grinned as she thought of something. "You two argue like a married couple."

            Duo suddenly busts out laughing at the comment. He could see them together arguing over the slightest thing. Toru couldn't help but release a small laugh while the others shook their head. "Yeah, I can actually picture you guys married. Nice one." Duo sighed as he wiped his tears from his eyes and stared at the two who both looked appalled. He snickered amused.

            "There is no way I would spend my life with her." Wufei grumbled but was heard by everyone. No one notices the knowing smile on Toru's face when Wufei had spoken. 

            Quatre sighed hopelessly and looked at Toru with an apologetic smile. "So what happened to you young one?" 

            "Toru." The boy stated as he looked at Quatre while he also caught everyone's attention. He didn't mind being called young one but he still preferred his name. "My name is Toru Fu…Toru Fu." He quickly caught himself. "I had gotten in a little mishaps that's all." 

            "What kind of calamity?" Trowa asked as he stared down at the boy who silently cursed at himself. 

            "My friend…had gotten into trouble with two older men." He paused as he collected more to make the story believable. "They wouldn't leave him alone and the odds were unfair so I tried to help him. When the fight was over I couldn't see him anymore and I needed help, I guess I ended here." He bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

            Quatre nodded while the others just stared at him, trying to get his story straight in his or her mind. "Just what did your friend do that it left you unconscious and seriously wounded?" Duo asked. 

            Toru shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know. 

            Heiji was looking at him from where he staid and could tell the boy was lying. Not buying it he quickly spoke up. "What's the really truth behind you being beating?" 

            Toru cursed. Why did his dad had to catch on quickly. Damn it! Toru looked up at him pretending to be surprise before angered. "What makes you think I'm not talking the truth?"

            Heiji shifted from his position before narrowing his eyes. "The fact that you couldn't see your friend after the fight was over. You would have heard him yell if the men took him. No one would leave their friend after they both went into the fight." Heiji paused before speaking again. "Do you need more reasons?" 

            The younger man narrowed his eyes towards Heiji while he cursed himself for being careless in front of his father and the other men. He looked down at his feet and sighed. "Fine you got me." He whispered after he collected all his thoughts on how to fool them including his soon to be father. "I'm an orphan. I live on the streets. I had picked out a target for me to steal money from to get food and clothing. I picked the wrong person to steal from and when he finally caught me I got into a fight." Tears had unconsciously built up in Toru's eyes as he realized that he was lying to his father for the first time in his life. He had never lied to him. 

            Minako looked worried while she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She lifted his face and was surprised to see tears. As his eyes locked with hers she searched for something. She could see hurt emotionally and physically, and shame in him. It was projecting off of him so much that she could sense it. 

            'Ok, use this to your advantage Toru. Don't screw it up.' He told himself quickly and firmly as he ignored what was going inside him and fell into Minako's embrace, shocking the blonde. 

            Duo smiled as he looked at Minako embracing the boy. It had surprised him when she had actually walked up to the boy and just started at him. When he saw Toru fall into her embrace he had half expected Minako to push him away and was slightly surprised she didn't. Instead she held him close to her. He sighed as he shook his head. A smile still remained on his lips as he looked up again. Although he had never talked to Minako he could see himself falling for her little by little. She was funny, smart; she could fight and could be serious when she needs to be. She was just like him but more crazier. He wouldn't mind getting to know her. 

            Heiji sighed as he looked at the boy. There was something about his story that didn't register in him, but he knew he couldn't call him on it because this time he didn't have any proof that he was telling a lie. Makoto had done a great job in cleaning him up so there was no way to know by looks that he was an orphan. His speech was almost too perfect for an orphan, but that didn't mean he wasn't. He sighed once more as he looked at the young man in Minako's arms and narrowed his eyes. 'I'll keep my eyes on you Toru. I'll find out what you're hiding.' 

            It wasn't until night had fall did Makoto waked up. Everyone had gone to there own direction and Minako and Rei had gotten Heiji to promise he would tell them when she woke up. When Makoto grunted, unnoticed to her she had received Heiji's attention. 

            The man placed his laptop on the table and moved towards the brunette. He silently knelt down in front of her and watched as her hand rested on her forehead while she let out another groan. "Are you ok?" He whispered the question that fled from his lips. 

            Makoto startled slightly jumped and regretted it as the pain intensified. "Heiji, this hurts." She whispered. 

            "Hold on. I'll get you pain killers." He spoke as he stood up. As he was about to leave Makoto grabbed his hand and looked up to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." 

            Heiji smiled lightly. "You're still Mako." He whispered to her before leaving the room. The brunette on the couch sighed relieved before closing her eyes once more. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Makoto sighed anxious as she squeezed her hand with her other one as if wanting to suppress exploding in front of the adults that had gathered in a room. It had been five days since Toru had left, and no word from him since. This was scaring her. What if he got lost? Or he stumbled into trouble? What if he didn't make it? The brunette closed her eyes tightly while breathing in deeply. 

            Heiji looked over his shoulder while Endymion was talking to the rest of the males about what could be delaying Toru's call. He knew Makoto was worried and feared something was wrong, but there wasn't anything he could do to stop a mother from worrying. His eyes rested on her and frowned when she sank to the ground in the corner of the room. Turning rapidly, he quickly rushed towards her while getting everyone's attention. 

            Ami moved forward to help but Trowa stopped, as he shook his head no. He knew there was nothing they could do. 

            Heiji knelt down in front of Makoto and lifted her head up to gaze at him. He was taken back when he saw tears. Wiping the tears from her eyes he smiled softly at her. "Makoto, its ok." 

            "No its not Heiji!" She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Why hasn't he contacted us yet? Heiji, something happened to him. I know it." 

            Heiji sighed as he ran his hand in her hair and held her tight. "Makoto, don't think bad things. He will come back and you will see Matsu also. He probably couldn't find time alone." 

            Makoto didn't say anything else. She knew something happened to her son. Her heart told her so and it never lied before. Closing her eyes she held on to her husband as if he was her lifesaver. "I'm scared Hei-chan." She whispered in his ear as more tears fell from her eyes. "He always contacts us every two to three days when he was gone. He never let more days go by. Something is wrong Heiji. I can feel it. Something is wrong." 

            "Mother?" A familiar voice rang in the room startling everyone. Serenity quickly went to the wall across from her and punched in a set of numbers quickly before stepping back as a visual appeared slowly. Everyone gasped in surprised when they saw the young boy once the visual was clear. His head was bandaged, while bruises played on his face. "Mother?" 

            Makoto immediately stood up and went to stand in front of her son, while Heiji stood behind her. "Toru…what happened to you?" Makoto asked as she lifted her hand to touch the screen. 

             The thirteen year old smiled slightly as he looked down at his parents. "I'm fine mother." 

            "What do you mean your fine?!" Makoto yelled as she looked at her son. "You haven't contacted us in five days and now I see you like you went through hell! You are not fine!" 

            Heiji pulled Makoto back a bit and held her, trying to calm her down. Toru smiled in gratitude towards his father. "Thank you father. I made it in one of Uncle Quatre's Mansion. I had to convince them to let me get in the house." 

            "And you gotten into a fight?" Duo asked, as he looked skeptical.

            The boy grinned sheepishly. "You can say that, only with myself." 

            "You…WHAT!!????" Makoto screeched, to everyone's dismay. "You beat yourself up, just to get into a stupid home!!!" 

            Toru grimace a bit out of fear as he listened to his mother yell at him. At that moment he saw his dad let go of his mother, knowing what would come after that. He gulped. "Mom, I thought of everything else but I had to make in convincing. I'm fine I swear!" 

            "You know you could have came to the place begging for food. My younger self would have let you in." Quatre spoke as he looked at the boy. 

            Toru facevaulted. This man was supposed to help him cool his mother down yet he was doing the opposite. Suddenly he thought of something. "Matsu is here with me." His face suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by his sister's. Makoto's anger quickly left her as she saw her daughter. She smiled happily as she walked towards the screen. "Darling." She whispered. 

            Matsu smiled as she giggled. Her eyes shined with happiness. 

            Heiji smiled to himself as he saw his daughter smiling happily at them. Suddenly they heard Toru talking. "Matsu say bye, someone is coming." The small girl waved bye and Toru came on. "Uncle Dou and Aunty Mina are coming. I have to go. I'll report in two days. I promise. I'm sorry mother. Bye." The screen went blank. 

            Makoto sighed as she rested her forehead on the screen and balled her fingers into a fist that lay on the monitor. 'At least I got to see my children again.' She thought to herself while she shut her eyes closed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Ami giggled as she left Usagi's room. The blonde was currently yelling at her husband for putting her through all the pain. The bluette sighed as she walked through the hall way and into the waiting room where she saw Hotaru reading, while Michiru was leaning on Haruka's shoulder. The blonde turned towards her and spoke. "Still cursing?" 

            Ami giggled even more. "Yes, she's still cursing at him." 

            "Poor Mamoru-san." Michiru said as she sat up. "I'm sure after this, he wouldn't want another one." 

            "I'm positive that's one of the reasons they only had one child." Haruka teased and they all laughed. 

            "So, you learned a few things about Makoto as I've heard." Ami commenced. "Who is Heiji Fujita?" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "What are you two doing?" Minako asked as she entered the room of Matsu and Makoto's. Duo came from behind her to see Matsu in her crib giggling while Toru was standing on the side with a teddy bear in hand. The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly. Duo and Minako was surprised at how much he looked like Heero when he did that. Pushing the thought out of their minds the watched as he turned to face them fully. "She was about to cry so I thought I would entertain her." He titled his head as he finished. "What's her name anyway?" 

            Duo walked over and touched the girl's cheek. "Matsu." He whispered and laughed as the baby grabbed on to his finger. "Her name is Matsu. Some couple left her in the park. It's a shame too. She's adorable." He turned to Toru who smiled. 

            "Yeah, she is." He replied back. 

            "It's getting late." Minako spoke as she stepped up to Toru. The two of you should be going to bed. 

            "But…" 

            "I know what you're going to say. I'm too old for bedtime. But you're still injured and if you want all those bruises gone you will have to let your body rest. Meaning its time to sleep." Minako grinned as she pointed to the bed behind him. 

            Sighing, Toru turned towards the bed after placing the teddy bear next to his sister, who grabbed it and climbed on the bed. Minako followed him and made sure he was going to be all right before moving towards the crib that held the smaller child. Toru sighed once more as he turned to his side. His mind going back to when he saw his mother unconscious. Looking up at the adults he realized that they were about to step out of the room and quickly called out to them. "Hey, is that lady going to be ok?" 

            Minako turned to face him a bit surprised before she smiled. "Don't worry about her. Makoto will be fine when morning comes. Good-night." She replied and closed the door, leaving the two kids to themselves. 

            "You know," Duo started as he looked at the blonde. "You are really good with children. You'd become a great mother one day." 

            Minako blushed and looked up at him. "Thank you Duo-san…" 

            "Just Duo." 

            The blonde woman smiled. "All right Duo." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Heero stepped into the den with painkillers in one hand and in the other hand was a cup filled with water. He swiftly moved towards the brunette on the couch and set the items in his hands down on the coffee table, before he knelt down by her side. He sighed when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Gently and silently he stood up and lifted her off the couch, so not to wake her. 

            His body froze when she moved. Looking down at her, he watched as he pressed her cheek on his left breast and moan. A sigh escaped his lips when she hadn't opened her eyes. Slowly he walked towards her room only to find the boy sleeping on her bed. Turning his back to the room he walked to his with Makoto still in his arms. When he had reached his bed. He gently placed her on there and covered her body with his bed sheet. 

            Heiji paused as he looked at her face. She looked as beautiful asleep as when she was awake. He smiled slightly before he brushed her hair from her face. He was happy. Happy that he found her. Happy that she still cared for him and happy that she took him back. He could honestly say now that he had found what he was looking for all these years. He could now say that he had found his life. What he lived for and nothing will take it away from him. Nothing. 

            Heiji Fujita is to stay and Heero Yuy is gone. Forever. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**            Author's Note:** Well, there you have it, the eleventh chapter. I tried my best mina but the writer's block is killing me. Hopefully the next chapter will be better and more exciting than this one. THANK YOU to ALL of you who tried giving me suggestions. It helped in a lot of ways. This is dedicated to all of you guys thanks a bunch ^_^ Well, minna, it's the time to give me your judgment. Be nice ^_^;;


	12. The Baby Arrives

**Chapter Twelve: **The baby arrives

            Disclaimer: I didn't do this last time so yea. Again I own nothing but the children and the plot. ;_; 

            Note: You might see OOC with Heiji/Heero in this chapter. He's no longer Heero!!! Remember that. Well he doesn't have the personality of Heero anymore but…yea…you know what I mean. I love this chapter. Although, it took a long time to get it out, I still like it. Oh, Rei might also show signs of OOC in this chapter. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

          A sigh escaped Makoto rosy lips as she turned on Heiji's bed. Slowly she opened her eyes to look right at an oak wood door. Frowning slightly, she scattered her mind for any recollection of having a door in front of her bed in the room she slept with Matsu. The door was diagonal from her in that room. Immediately she sat up from the bed and sung her legs off the bed to only hit something hard. Emerald colored eyes widen when she heard a grunt that was definitely not coming from her. Quickly she took her feet away from the source and repositioned her self so she would be laying horizontally from the bed and her head would be over the edge. She sucked in a breath out of shock. "Oo Oooh, Heijiiii I'm so soooorryyyy!" She squealed as her body got off of the bed and knelt in front of the wincing boy, who held his head in pain. 

            "I didn't see you there…" 

            "Mako…"

            "…And I panicked when I wasn't in my room and…I'm so sorry!" She rambled on as she helped him sit up. 

            "Makoto."

            "Are you going to be fine? You don't need anything do you? If you do…" The brunette never got to finish her sentence when she felt his lips on hers. At first Makoto was shocked but slowly kissed him back. 

            "You still talk too much." He whispered to her when he broke away from her. Staring into her eyes, he smiled at her while cupping one of her cheek.

            Makoto grinned although blushing she replied back. "If that's how you plan on keeping me quiet," she paused as she looked at him, "I'll talk more." She whispered as she leaned closer to him, allowing her lips to barely brushed against his. As he was about to close the space between them, the door opened and Makoto sighed exasperated while she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Why do they always insist on coming at the wrong time!?' Her mind screamed. 'Can't they leave us alone?'

            "Oh, I'm sorry." Toru said as he blushed. He was standing next to the open door. "I was looking for the library. I didn't mean to interrupt." He spoke sincerely although he was lying. He wasn't looking for the library but for Makoto. He wanted to see if she was ok. He had never thought that he would find her sitting on his father's lap on the ground. 

            Makoto turned to see the face to the new voice in the house. She smiled when she saw it was the boy she had taken cared of before the attack happened. Gently she removed herself from Heiji, who was glaring at the boy. 'What was he still doing here?' His mind seemed to ask, but was never answered. To his dismay, Makoto had told him to come in and he did. 

            "So how are you doing?" The brunette asked with a smile. 

            "I'm fine." Toru answered back, with a nod. "Um, Quatre-san had told me that you were the one that took care of me when I was brought in. I want to thank you. You didn't have too." 

            "Don't worry about it." Makoto smiled brightly as she stood up. "If you want I can show you around?" 

            "I would like that mo…Makoto-san." Toru spoke, quickly correcting himself. 

            She giggled as she grabbed his hand. "You don't have to be so formal around me Toru-chan. Just call Mako-chan alright?" 

            He nodded as he stepped out of the room followed by Makoto. Heiji frowned as he looked at the door. He was definitely going to hate that kid. Makoto had just forgotten about him just like that. Sighing a bit frustrated he stood up from the ground and grabbed his shirt that laid on the table in front of him. Right before he was going to put it on the door opened and Makoto's head popped in. Smiling at him she blew him a kiss and mouthed 'talk later' before closing the door again. A faint smile was brought to his lips as he put on the shirt and went to Matsu's room to check on her. The baby giggled as she saw him come in. She had just woken up a few seconds ago and was hungry. Lifting her hands up he picked her up and carried her downstairs to feed her. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Haruka-san!" Ami called out as she stepped out of Usagi's room in a hurry. She spotted the tall blonde down the hall talking to Michiru and Hotaru. When the blonde turned around she shouted, "Call the others now its time. The baby is coming!" The bluette immediately disappeared into the room where three nurses are to aid her. 

            It didn't take long for Haruka to contact the others. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Rei wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm as she walked in the garden of Quatre's home. She was deeply impressed with the beauty of it. It looked and felt like the garden on the moon. She smiled as she glanced at her favorite flower. She smiled as she caressed the petal. Sighing, she turned her back to it and walked where the fountain was. When in the moon kingdom she would always stay in the garden if she were not in the temple or at work. She loved the smell of the flowers around her. 

            As she was in deep thought of her past, she had not noticed that a man was standing behind her. Watching her as she moved. Studying her. It wasn't until a moment later did she speak out loud. "Can I help you?" She asked without turning around. 

            Wufei was startled when she had actually noticed. Silently he walked up to her and sat down on the bench next to the fountain. His eyes never lifted from her. He was curious. Such a beautiful woman with such a strong mind-set towards everything, it captured his attention, although he would never admit it. "What are you doing here?" 

            Rei looked at him. "Thinking." 

            An eyebrow rose as he looked at her. "Thinking?" 

            "Yes." 

            Silence. 

            Gazing up from her hands, her eyes locked with his. Snorting slightly she stood up and prepared to walk away but a hand grabbed on to hers and she turned around. Calmly she looked at him questionably. 

            Wufei was surprised by her calmness. He had expected her to be surprised or even cursed at him but never calm. Without even knowing he spoke. "Who are you really?" 

            She smiled slightly. "Hino Rei, a priestess, a warrior, a friend, and a princess." 

            "That's not what I meant." He whispered. "I don't want titles I want an explanations..." 

            "I don't trust men." She whispered so suddenly that it surprised him. His grip fell from hers as he stared at her. "I don't like that Makoto is staying here on her own with you five. That is why I haven't left yet. You men are the same. You say you love yet you lie. Once you're done with us you move to another. I do not believe Heiji will take care of Makoto. He had left her once he can do it again." Before she could reply more her cell rang. 

            Sighing she placed to her ear as she turned her back to Wufei. "Hello? Hino speaking." 

            "REI! WHY IS MINAKO'S CELL OFF??????" Haruka screamed into the phone making Rei wince and pull back the phone. "I TOLD HER TO LEAVE IT ON!" 

            "Why are you yelling at me for?" Rei snapped as she spoke into the phone. "Yell at Minako for that!" 

            "Hn," The blonde on the other line responded. "Well, get down here. Koneko is having the baby now." 

            "On my way." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Thirty minutes had past and Haruka was pacing the floor with a frown on her face. She had received no word from Ami yet and the others haven't shown up yet. She couldn't understand what was taking Rei and the others so long to get here. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately gyrated around to look into Michiru's eyes. 

            The elegant woman smiled softly at her lover as she handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you would need it." She whispered. 

            Haruka smiled slightly before kissing her cheek. "Thank you, koi." 

            "Papa, any word yet?" Hotaru asked as she walked towards them, stepping away from the restroom. 

            The blonde shook her head. "None." She whispered as she sipped her coffee

            Suddenly the trio turned to the right as they heard multiple footsteps coming towards them at once. Haruka sighed as she saw the group. "It's about time." She whispered but immediately frowned when she saw the men behind the girls. 'What are they doing here?' The thought crossed her mind as her eye twitched. 

            "Did we miss it?" Makoto asked in one breath as she paused to catch her breath once near Haruka. The small girl in her arms looked up at the three women she knew as her caretakers when mommy or daddy was away. A smile was brought to her small face. 

            "Are we late?" Minako asked also a bit curious, behind Makoto.

            "No nothing yet." Michiru answered for them as her eyes skimmed over the men faces and landed on the new one. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boy standing next to Makoto. 'That's impossible.' She thought as she looked at Makoto. 

            Catching on, Toru said something quick before Michiru could speak and endanger his identity. "I'm Toru. Quatre-san took me in when he found me at his door." 

            All three outer senshi nodded before they took Makoto away from the now confused group. 

            "Makoto, what's going on?" Michiru whispered as she stared at her friend. 

            "The guys refused to let us go alone, something about explanation and proof. That's the only reason they are here. We couldn't leave Matsu alone and neither the boy so we took them with us." 

            Haruka nodded. "Just be careful around them, ok." 

            Makoto smiled. "I will." She whispered as Haruka hugged her. "I trust Heiji, Ru-chan. He won't hurt me."

            The blonde nodded again.

            "Ko-chan, can I please hold her?" Hotaru asked as her attention was towards the baby. With a nod from her brunette friend, she took the little girl in her arms and smiled adorably at her. 'She looks just like her.' She thought as she looked at Makoto who had went back to Heiji and Toru. 'They look like a family. Why hasn't anyone else noticed?' 

            Sighing, Hotaru rested her head on the wall behind her while continuing to hold on to the small child in her arm. She was delightful as she sucked her thumb while looking around her. Softly giggling at her antics, Hotaru gazed upwards only to find blue eyes of the blond man staring at her. Smiling softly at him she gazed back down at Matsu. "Looks like someone likes you Matsu." She whispered in the girl's ear teasingly. "Look how he's looking at us?" 

            The girl turned to look at Quatre and giggled making Hotaru giggle as well. Upon seeing this, Quatre blushed slightly and removed his gaze from both females. His attention was thrown towards Minako, Duo and Trowa who were in a conversation. 

            Wufei couldn't help but think of what Rei had told him earlier in the morning. The way she had acted before didn't reflect on what she had said to him. How could someone not trust a man yet…come to think of it? Every time he did see her, she would be with Makoto or Minako. Never with another man from the house or anywhere else. Not even with Quatre! She did ask Trowa one question but that was it. Looking up he gazed at her. She was leaning on a wall next to where Makoto was sitting and standing next to one of the other ladies, the one with teal hair. He frowned. All though he wouldn't admit it out loud he did take a liking to her and was curious about her. He would find out why she doesn't trust men so much. 

            Makoto sighed as she rested her head on Heiji's shoulder. Her finger intertwined with his. Toru was seated next to her, his head pressed against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his mother began to speak softly to his father. 

            "Heiji." Makoto whispered as she slightly moved her head so her lips would be right underneath it. She smiled when she felt Heiji shiver slightly. 

            "Hmph?" 

            "You know I've been thinking." She paused as she began to blush while she thought of the next thing she would say. "You know ever since I saw Matsu and the Toru and now I'm about to meet another baby…" She sighed and brought her other arm to wrap around the arm of the hand she was holding. "What do you think of kids? Would you ever want one…with who?"

            Toru blushed deeply as he heard his mother. Quickly for the others not to notice he bowed his head. 

            Heiji cleared his throat a little surprised and embarrassed. He knew this would have happened but he didn't think it would be this soon! "Um…Mako don't you think this is best discuss in private?"

            Toru smirked knowing his father was a bit uncomfortable. 

            "No Hei-chan, I want to know." She whispered and looked straight at him with her head still resting on his shoulder. "Please." 

            "Onegai Mako lets wait." 

            "Hei-chan…" 

            "I promise to tell you whatever the answer is alright?" 

            Makoto sighed a bit disappointed but nodded. "Hai."  

            Trowa who was sited right next to Heiji looked amused as he glimpsed at the couple to his right. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            "Come on Usagi. Push." Ami instructed to the pain filled blonde. "I can see the head Usagi you're almost there. Just give me three big pushes."

            "Ami-san!" Usagi shouted frustrated. "I've been pushing for Kami knows how much! When is she coming out?" 

            "Just give me another three pushes Usagi and I swear its over." Ami spoke without lifting her head up. 

            "Usako, I'm right here." Mamoru whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand in his. Squeezing it softly. "Its almost over." 

            "Mamo-chan…" She was cut off by a wail and a bright smile came to her face when she knew her child was here. 

            "One last push Usagi, then you can hold her." 

            The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and gave a final push of her labor.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            It was moments later that Ami stepped into the waiting room. She smiled at her friends as she took her mouth mask off and the gloves. Followed by the headpiece that covered her blue hair. Makoto was the first to stand and move towards the blue-headed doctor. "Well, how did it go?" The brunette asked, eager to know. 

            Ami smiled at the tall girl in front of her. "It's a healthy girl." 

            Minako laughed as she stood up from where she was sitting with Duo. "How did Mamoru-kun take it?" 

            "He's relieved that it's over." The doctor spoke as she looked at all o f them and for the first time she noticed the men around. Looking around puzzled she opened her mouth to say something but Rei had beat her to it. "Ami-chan, these are friends of Mako. The one behind her is Heiji Fujita." The name caused Ami to sharply glance at the man. He was tall for an Asian man but handsome nonetheless. She bowed politely and gave a smile. "The one by Minako is Duo Maxwell. The one on Makoto's left is Trowa Barton. The one by Duo is Quatre Winner and the one on the other side of the room is Wufei Chang." 

            'Their names are far different from Asian's names. I wonder how they met?' She thought as she looked at all of them. 'Japan, Italy, Arabia, America and China all from those countries. Strange. ' Pushing her thoughts out of her head she gave off a smile to all of them and bowed once more in respect. "Its nice to meet you. I am Mizuno Ami." She turned to Makoto. "Usa-chan would like to see you first. I don't know why but I'll take you to her. The rest of you, please wait." 

            With a nod from the brunette, they made their way towards Usagi's room where they found Mamoru holding their child while the blonde smiled at the two people who are most precious to her. 

            "Usagi." Ami called out getting her attention. 

            "Mako-chan." The name fell from her mouth as she looked at her friend who she hadn't seen since the meeting ten days ago. 

            "Usagi-chan." Makoto whispered softly as she smiled at her. Mamoru stood up from his chair still holding his daughter in his arms. He kissed Usagi's forehead and whispered to her. "I'll leave you too alone." 

            The blonde nodded and watched as the man walked away from her and towards where Makoto and Ami stood. He kissed Makoto's cheek and smiled at her before he left the room with Ami to where the others were. Giving another set of introductions and the girls cooing at the baby as they each took turns to hold her.

            Usagi smiled at Makoto as she mentioned for her to sit where Mamoru was sitting. "How have you been?" She asked when Makoto had settled on the chair.   

            "Alright I guess. I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't mean too." She paused. "I was just trying to find who I was and solve a problem." 

            "Did you find out who you are? Will you show me who you are?" The blonde asked surprising the brunette a bit. Smiling sincerely Usagi elaborated what she meant. "I've notice you've been hiding something from us since the beginning. Since the first day I saw you sitting by yourself. At first I thought you were just like that. A tomboy, fighter, boy crazy, but as time passed I would catch you doing things that were not like your character you portrait. I would keep it to my self but at times one of the girls would come to me and tell me what you did and I notice then that the Makoto Kino that we know wasn't the real Makoto Kino we wanted to know." She paused as she looked up at her. "We all noticed it. We want to help but we know its something you have to do." 

            "Usagi-chan." Makoto whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. She never noticed that her friends knew. That her friends cared that much for her. She bowed her head so Usagi wouldn't see her tears but the blonde wanted to see it. 

            "Makoto don't hide your tears from me." She whispered as she lifted her friend's head and stared into her wet eyes. "I want to get to know the real you, we all do."

            "Usa…" A sob cut her off. Makoto told her about everything in her life. No lies left her mouth that early morning as she told her friend and future queen everything and the blonde listened sincerely and didn't interrupt her. Usagi knew she needed this. That Makoto needed to tell others about her life, about who she was if she ever wanted to be truly happy. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            **Author's note:** I have school tomorrow!!! I'm so happy! Why????? Because I have been in my home for three long months and I want to get out. School is the only way. ^_^;; Well tell me what you think about this chapter. I was going to add more to it but I decided it was long enough. I mean it is eight pages peoples ^_^;; Well, see ya!!! 


	13. No Is No

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. It couldn't be helped. Very small chapter, considering how long the others are, but a very needed and important chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about in the next chapter. Hope you like it. See yea!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: No is no.  
  
Three hours had past since the baby had been born and the girls and guys had left the hospital after congratulating Usagi and Mamoru once more, while the outer senshi decided to stay a while before leaving. When the guys and the girls arrived at Quatre's mansion everyone but Heiji and Makoto had gone to bed, claiming it was too late to do anything. After they were out of sight and hearing, or so they thought, Makoto turned to Heiji puzzled. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Heiji smiled slightly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs and towards his room. As he moved from the stairs he caught green eyes in the shadow and frowned mentally. What was he doing still up? Shrugging it of, he let his mind wonder back to Makoto as he pulled her in his room and locked the door.  
  
"Heij." Makoto started but was silenced when Heiji had spoke.  
  
"Sit down Ko."  
  
Puzzled Makoto looked at him strange for a while. Heiji only smiled. "Do you love me?" He asked and watched as she nodded firmly. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Hai." Makoto answered as she smiled for him.  
  
"Then sit down." He whispered softly to her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Toru stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face. He knew what this moment would mean to his mother. She would always tell him how his father had asked her. Turning way from the Heiji's door he walked into his room he shared with his sister. As he stepped in he smiled as he stared into his sister's blue eyes that radiated joy. "Mother and father are in their room Matsu." He told her as he brushed her hair back before walking towards his bed. "Do you want to talk to mom?"  
  
Matsu's eyes widen as she nodded quickly. "H.ha.hai!" She spoke for the first time.  
  
Toru dropped his communicator he took from his bag and turned around in shock. He quickly ran to her with joy and amazement. "Matsu you spoke!" He exclaimed as he turned towards the door, but after a few feet he stopped snapping his finger while cursing. "I can't get them." He whispered as if scolding himself. His eyes suddenly widen when he remembered his communicator. "I can get them!"  
  
Matsu only looked at him strangely as she watched him play with a watch.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the meeting hall, of the Crystal Palace stood the royalties of Jupiter, the Queen of Earth, the children of Mars and the King of Mars. All beings had gathered in the meeting hall to wait for the call of Prince Jupiter to come through. The adults excluding the Queen of Jupiter were discussing the economic standards they were using for their own planets, while the children were busy playing around.  
  
Makoto was sitting on a chair away from the group thinking about random things, until her thoughts directed towards her husband. Sighing, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while she glanced towards him from the corner of her eyes. Blushing, she looked away. Since the past eight days, since the kids had left for the past, he had showed her so much romance and gentleness that she hadn't seen in him since the birth of Toru.  
  
When they weren't busy with economic problems or government problems, Heiji would take her to moonlight night picnics, restaurants, strolls to the park or even he would love her during the night. She had forgotten just how much a romantic person he was. She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when someone had snapped her fingers in front of her face. Blinking a handful of times before turning to her left to stare into blue eyes that radiated humor and love. A smile crept up on her face as she slowly stood up from her chair to face him. "Heiji." She whispered with care.  
  
The Japanese man smiled down to the mother of his children as he brushed away her hair from her face with his gloved hand. "Pennies for your thoughts." He whispered. From where he stood before he could see her in deep thoughts while a light glow stained her cheeks.  
  
Makoto giggled as she circled her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her. "I was just thinking of how much I love you and our children." She spoke softly.  
  
"Liar." He whispered with a smile. He always knew when she lied. Her eyes would do this cute little thing as it shined.  
  
Makoto giggled a bit. "Alright, I was thinking of how you make me feel AND how much I love you and."  
  
Heiji silenced her with a strong yet soft kiss. He had wanted to kiss her the whole day but he hadn't seen her since they had entered the room.  
  
"Mom, dad...man do you have to do that now?" A disgusted yet teasing voice spoke out loud, making everyone but the two royals to turn to the topic of the sentence. They all saw Makoto in Heiji's arms blushing madly. Serenity giggled as she walked towards the wall and punched in a few buttons.  
  
Soon there was an image of the boy's scrunched up face on the screen. It was a second later that he wore a bright smile. "GUESS WHAT???" He yelled into the communicator. "Matsu talked."  
  
"She did?" Makoto immediately spoke up as she tore herself away from Heiji and went to the screen. "What did she say?" she asked animated.  
  
"I asked her if she wanted to see you and daddy and she said yes!"  
  
"That's so cool!" Rhea spoke, getting the attention of Toru.  
  
When recognizing the voice Toru, turned to face her. He knew that if she were there then SHE would be there too. He was so right. Next to her father she stood, smiling shyly. "Hey." He whispered in a way that told the adults that he was infatuated with the site he saw. Suddenly, he snapped out of his dream state and turned to his parents. "Since the last time I called, Serenity-sama or Usagi-san which ever, she had her baby. She still in the hospital and will be out in two days. Rei-sama and Wufei-sama are starting to talk and ponder." He paused. "Aunty Mina and Duo-sama are in the dating stage. Ami-sama and Trowa-kun just met a few hours ago. You and Daddy went to his room a few minutes ago and I think you're still in his room. She hasn't checked on us yet. I believe that's all that's been happening. Oh, yea, there was a youma attack five days ago." Toru frowned as he tried to remember. "You couldn't fight mother. Daddy didn't let you. So Mina, Rei, and Ami went."  
  
Makoto nodded. "That's good for now. Make sure everything is going according to plan. Toru, keep yourself and Matsu safe. There will be many attacks happening in the next few days, do you comprehend?"  
  
The young boy nodded. "Yes mother."  
  
"And whatever you do, DO NOT show them your power. It's vital that you remain as normal around them as you can. Alright?"  
  
"But what about when Matsu is in trouble and the others can't help. Or what about when you or daddy are in trouble..."  
  
"No." She spoke firmly. "We sent you there to look after Matsu and to make sure things are safe, so the future can be solid. If there is an attack, you stay back and watch over Matsu. Ru-chan, please, do not do anything that will harm the future, even if it has to do with one of us."  
  
"Father please tell mother that."  
  
"Listen to your mother Toru." Heiji spoke as he looked at his son seriously. "Everything she says is true. One screw up will jeopardize this era."  
  
"I can't guarantee that..."  
  
"Then you will come back home now and one of us adults, will have to go down there in disguise. I will tell Pluto to pull you out if necessary."  
  
The young prince nodded in defeat. "I promise."  
  
Makoto smiled satisfied. "That's my boy. Now where's Matsu?" She asked with a bright smile that made Miya and Serenity giggle.  
  
Toru sighed dejectedly as he moved around in the background. Soon he was gone from their sight. "Okay Matsu, say hello before someone comes." They heard him speak. A few moments later the face of the almost two-year- old baby appeared. Makoto's smile broadens as she looked at her last child. "Honey."  
  
Heiji smiled as he watched his wife interrelate with their daughter. He will ask her later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heiji!" Makoto exclaimed as her right hand flew up to her mouth. Shocked, her green eyes glister with tears as they started into blue ones. Unable to say a word, she nodded her head as her answer to his question he had asked her.  
  
The man young Japanese man leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
  
The brunette sobbed between kisses as her left hand was buried in his hair and through the strands of hair a glistering ring shined on her finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Told you it was short. Hopefully I'll have time to post the next chapter soon. Tell me what you think. Bye! 


	14. Why is this happening?

Chapter Fourteen: Why is this happening?

            Early in the morning, the raven-haired young woman, formally known as the princess of Mars, slowly sat up from her capacious, dark violet bed. Her red nightgown followed her movement stylishly as she stood up from the large item while her small, ruby-red, mouth unconsciously opened as a yawn slipped from her lips. Taking her first step towards the door she briefly closed her eyes at the same time as she sighed calmly as if getting her body to relax for the new day. 

            As she brushing her hair with her fingers, she sauntered down the hall of the Winner mansion. Her destination was her friend's room. She needed to ask her an important question and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She just hoped everyone would not interrupt them until she was satisfied with her answer. Yawning once more, she blinked a handful of time before stopping in front of the door that would lead to her friend. She suddenly felt butterflies flying inside her, making her feel nervous. Cursing silently, she did her best to calm her self down before knocking. 

            Frowning, she stared at the door when her friend didn't answer back. She knew that the brunette would be a wake by now, so why wasn't she answering the door? Looking at the doorknob, she lifted her hand circled her fingers around it. Twisting it, she pushed the oak door open wide enough for her body to go through without squeezing. Her eyes roamed around and noticed the green haired boy laying on his bed with his covers half on the ground and half covering his body, while the baby girl was sleeping soundlessly in her crib. 'Where is Mako?' her mind asked quietly as she walked in and covered Toru's body fully. 

            She smiled slightly as she stared down at him. Since he's been here, she could never figure him out. Every time she would think she had it, she lost it. But she knew that one day she will find out every secret he hid so well. He was her little mystery man. Moving to the crib she smiled down at the almost two-year-old girl. She was so innocent, yet she acted as if she knew everyone in the house and every time she would see Usagi or the outers or even Mamoru her eyes would lit up as if she had known them from before. Glancing back at the boy for a moment, she returned her gaze to the girl. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. She ***knew* **something wasn't right when it came to the both of them. Sighing, the princess turned to leave, knowing she wouldn't find Mako in here.

            Pausing at the door, she turned to stare back towards the two children that some how her friend was taken care of. She smiled softly before closing the door. She will find out their secrets. It was only a matter of time. As she continued to walk down the hall she heard giggling from one of the room. Curiosity took a hold of her as she turned her attention towards the direction it was coming from. Slowly, she walked towards it, carefully listening for the exact location. She was startled when she heard a short yet loud squeak followed by a deep rich laughter. Now fully trapped in what was happening behind the door she was standing in front of, she quietly opened it and peeked through the opening. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Sharply and abruptly, she straightened herself. Blushing slightly, she smirked before pivoting around continuing her search for her friend. 

            'Looks like the model found her prince after all.' She thought as she thought of her blonde friend. Her smile slowly vanished as she thought of the person in the room with her. She didn't trust him, like all the other males in this house. She didn't know why her friends would put themselves through this when they knew it wouldn't last. Men in general were not to be trusted. She had learned from her father and her ex-love. They had both crushed her. It wouldn't happen again. She had promised herself that long ago and she will maintain it.

            The young woman froze in place as she saw the same man that she talked to in the garden come out of his room. Sighing, she prepared herself for one of his remarks about weak women. To her surprise, he had only said good morning to her before breaking his gaze and walking away. She stood there for a long time, staring at where he would have stood before he left. Why…was he nice? Her mind asked as she blinked. Usually, the first thing he would say to her was 'weak onna' but now…now was just a 'good morning.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone standing next to her. 

            Blinking she turned her face to her left shoulder and looked up into crystal blue eyes of the owner of the mansion. She noted he was looking at her a bit worried and amused. Blushing she turned to look away. "Good morning, Rei-san. I hope to see you in breakfast." 

            Rei sighed as she watched him go. Suddenly she remembered something. "Quatre-san!" She called to him taking a step forward. 

            The blond man turned to face her with a puzzled look while he smiled. "Yes, Rei-san?"

            "Do you know where Mako-chan is? I need to converse with her." She spoke. 

            The blond gave her an apologetic look before he answered her question verbally. "She is usually with the kids early this morning Rei-san. If she is not, I wouldn't know." 

            Rei forced a smile. "Thank you anyway." 

            The man nodded before leaving her alone in the empty hallway. 

          The priestess sighed as she turned to her right to stare down the hall she had previously walked through. 'Mako.' She whispered silently.

~*~*~*~*~

            Green eyes blinked as a hand came up to cover the open mouth that let out a yawn. "So tired." The young boy whispered as he sat up from bed. Running his hands through his mossy green hair, his slightly narrowed shaped eyes glanced over at his sister finding her sleeping in her bed. Sighing, he stood up and quietly walked out of the room promising to be back soon.  

~*~*~*~*~

            "It's been two quiet since the last fight." Trowa spoke calmly as he glanced at the younger man standing by the sink. As he turned to face the taller man, his hand moved to brush back his hair from his eyes. Nodding, he took a sip from his coffee. 

            "It has." He whispered. "Last time Hee…Heiji refused to let Mako leave, not that I blame him but what about next time?" 

            Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" 

            The Chinese man snorted in half disgust and half amusement. "The Perfect Soldier can no longer be called that because of a woman." He laughed. "A shame if you ask me." 

            Quatre shook his head as he looked at him. "Well, I'm happy for him." He spoke clearly. "Heiji had been taken away from his life here Wufei. I'm happy everything is coming back to him. I just hope nothing ruins it." 

            "You would think that if he is so happy he would tell Kino of what he had become over the years, yet he chooses to hide that from her." His black eyes turned to Quatre before he moved to Trowa's. "He had become a coward in only weeks!"

            "If being a cowards mean to hold on to something you care about then I guess that is what he is. But you shouldn't be talking Wufei." Trowa paused as he looked at the China man. "I see the looks you give the Miko. You have interest in her. You too will become a coward." 

            Wufei only snorted as he glared at the brunet.  

            Rei removed herself from the door and stood by a wall. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity as she thought of the words Wufei had spoken a few moments ago. 'What did he mean when he said 'he would tell Kino of what he had become'?' Rei looked back at the door with confusion and worry. "Is Mako in danger?" She whispered. 

            By the stairs, Toru stood by the rail as he looked through it. He nodded slowly as he recognizes this part of history. His mother had told him countless times what happens before everyone had gotten together and married. That means that his mother would experience great pain soon. Sighing, he lowered his head allowing his forehead to touch the rail. 'Mamma is strong. She'll make it through I know she will. Then she'll have me.' A smile crept on his face as he thought of the last part. "Yes." He whispered. "Mother is strong." 

~*~*~*~*~

            A yawn escaped rosy-tainted lips as green-emerald eyes flicker open. A small smile graced her face as she cuddle deeper into the arms of her lover. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more but before sleep could fully capture her, she felt a whisper in her ear, 'koi.' 

~*~*~*~*~

            Miya sighed as she sat next to her mother on a bed. 

            Rei looked down at her with a gentle smile as she marveled at the thought of her daughter's crush. "What's wrong honey?" She asked while taking the small girl into her arms. 

            Miya buried her face in her mother's left shoulder. "I don't feel well." Her voice was muffled by her mother's shirt. 

            "You're father told me something interesting today." She grinned as she ran her hand through her daughter's black hair. "You want to hear it?" 

            Miya nodded. 

            Rei giggled but continued. "He told me that Toru called today." She paused as she felt her daughter freeze. "He said that he looked at you **'funny' **if you know what I mean. He also told me a cute little girl blushed and hid behind daddy's legs." 

            "Mom!" Miya exclaimed as she whined. Pushing away from her mother gently she pouted while a red tint spread through her cheek and ears. "That's not funny!" She spoke as she saw the look of her mother's face. 

            "Of course not honey." She spoke while trying to keep a straight face. "I think it's cute that my daughter likes the prince of Jupiter. Don't you?"

            Forgetting herself, Miya nodded agreeing with her. "He is so cute mother, but I have the feeling that he only likes me because I like him." 

            The queen of Mars smiled as she rested her chin on her daughter's shoulder. "Mi, honey, let me tell you something about guys." She started. "They often don't know what they want until they are in they're late or early twenties. Some of them know what they want in there teens but only few. If Toru knows what he wants and if it's you, he will come back for you. You just have to be patient that's all." 

            Miya frowned a little confused before she nodded slowly. "Yes mother." 

            "I know you don't understand, but you will soon." Her mother whispered to her with a gentle smile. "You will." 

~*~*~*~*~

            King Jupiter entered his room and was greeted with the site of his wife wearing her nightgown while her hair was in a towel, indicating she had just taken her shower. Sighing, he closed the door behind him before taking off his cap. "I hate wearing this thing." He spoke as he dropped it on a chair.

            Makoto giggled as she turned to him as she unwrapped her hair, allowing the wet brown strands to fall to her hips gracefully.  "Then don't wear it. Trowa doesn't." 

            "I know." He sighed as he fell backwards on his bed. 

            "Tired?" Makoto asked with a slight grin as she sat on the bed. 

            He chuckled. "Why do you say?"

            "Oh, just a hunch." She giggled. 

            "That meeting with the king was tiring. The councils would find everything to complain about, I'm telling you." 

            "Oh, I know. Why do you think us girls don't attend those meetings?" 

            Heiji raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Clever, very clever. No wonder you guys asked us to switch meetings."  

            "Of course," She grinned. "After all girls are smarter than guys. Its been proven in so many ways." She giggled. 

            "Whatever you say Mako, whatever you say." Heiji spoke as he rolled his eyes. Sitting up he removed the top of his royal outfit capturing the attention of his wife. Slowly he stood up and stretched while hiding a smirk, he knew his wife was watching him. "I'll be right back, Mako." He told her as he disappeared into a room.

            The queen released her breath that she had been holding subconsciously. Her breathing was a little fast than normal. Scowling, she thought. 'Oh come on Mako! Its not like you've never seen him shirtless. Geez!'

~*~*~*~*~

            Makoto grunted as she sat up on a bed she had just woken from holding the sheet to her chest she rested her head on the headboard of the bed while closing her eyes. As she heard a door open, her eyelids exposed her green orbs. A small blush appeared on her face as she looked at Heiji coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Looking away from him she cleared her throat. 

            Heiji hadn't noticed Makoto had woken up until she had cleared her throat. A smile was brought to his face as he saw her shy away from him. He sauntered towards her and sat on the side of the bed close to her. Taking her hand that held the ring he had given her the other night he kissed it gently, bring shivers down her spine. He looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't help notice how wonderful it looked on it. Now he could say she was his. She was to be his wife soon and he will make her very happy.

            "Heiji." Mako whispered as she looked at him while keeping the cloth over her chest. 

            The brunet looked up and smiled a sincere smile at her for the first time in a long time. "Hai?" 

            "What are we doing?" She asked looking confused. "I mean this is…" Makoto sighed as she covered her eyes with her hand.

            Heiji frowned. "You don't wan this?" 

            "No!" She quickly exclaimed. "No, it's not that Heiji. I want this. I want to be your wife but we just made l…love last night without protection. This is crazy!" 

            "Mako…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration, he turned to the door and firmly spoke out loud. "Don't come in." 

            "Heiji, its me Quatre." A quiet voice spoke through the door. "Its almost ten. Is something wrong?" 

            "Nothing is wrong." He answered calmly. 

            "Alright then. Is Mako with you? If she is tell her that Toru and Matsu is asking for her." 

            The Asian man turn to look at Mako while she moved to get her clothes. He watched as she ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Something was wrong he knew it but what was it? 

~*~*~*~*~

            Minako and Rei looked up when they saw Makoto coming in the kitchen. Mina was eating cereal while Rei was drinking coffee. The raven had given up looking for the brunette knowing that she wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found. Smiling a short smile she returned her attention on her coffee. She would ask her later. 

            "Where have you been?" Minako asked as she looked at the brunette slyly. "Its eleven in the morning. You're usually up around six." 

            "I over slept." The brunette mumbled while she moved to the sink. "I was busy with Matsu and Toru in the last hour."

            "What about the other four?" Minako asked curious. 

            Mako was thankful her back was turned as she blushed. "I was talking with Heiji." 

            Rei looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "With." 

            "Why are you too so nosy? Its none of your business." 

            "Ha! She's being hostile! You know something happened now!" 

            Before anyone could put their input a communicator beeped. Rei took hers out and flipped it on. Immediately she saw the face of Mercury. "Hurry down at Juuban High! There's an attack." 

            "On our way!" Mina spoke as she pushed back her chair while standing. 

            "Right!" 

~*~*~*~*~

            **Author's note**:…hello…::grins:: Sorry I left it there! ::Screams as she ducks out of the way of a flying tomato and book:: I'll update soon…hopefully! ::Runs for her life while screaming don't hurt me I had nothing else to write:: 

            P.S. Love Hurts will soon be updated. Half way done with the first chapter! 


	15. Uncertainty

Chapter Fifteen: Uncertainty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own Matsu, Toru and the rest of the children and this plot.  
  
Note: Sorry for the long wait, but believe it or not I had finals the whole of last week and a severer case of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter is good enough. Thank you all for reviewing last time and emailing me. I appreciate it ^_^. This is dedicated to all of you!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Enigmatic red eyes glowed in a thick mist as it watches the battle end between the sailor senshi and the demon that was once Chaos creation. Closing her eyes in sadness, a voice whispered. "It has be gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Winner mansion, Heiji was found pacing the living room rug in front of the other four men of the house. Toru remain hidden by the doorway, staring at his future father while Matsu clung on to his right leg. He couldn't blame is father for worrying He was worried himself. He knew what this period was about, and its worth to everything. Any slight change during this period could change everything and ruin the future he called home. Sighing, he looked down at Matsu with worry eyes before turning back to Heero.  
  
"Who would have thought the perfect soldier would tear a hole in the rug." Duo whispered as he slowly got over his shock. He immediately regretted his words when Heero had turned his once worried gaze, towards him blazing. The pilot 02 laughed nervously and sighed as he watched the leader of the group continue his pacing.  
  
"You know they can take care of themselves, Hee.Heiji. They are not defenseless like most women are." Surprisingly these words came out from Wufei. The Chinese man looked serious as he caught the astonished eyes of Heiji. "So stop worrying about that Onna."  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with him." He spoke sitting up properly while his gaze is fixed on the man in front of him. "Mako and the other girls are warriors just like ourselves, though to a different extent. They can take care of themselves.you shouldn't be so worried." A sympathetic smile crossed his handsome face. "They will some back."  
  
Heiji stared at him for a moment, as if he was taking in his words. Frowning he turned his back to him and walked out of the room silently. He noticed Toru sneaking back into the shadow. Heiji shook his head at the boy's attempt not to be seen, he silently walked upstairs and closed the door to his room.  
  
Duo shook his head as he exhaled. "He is Heero in so many ways yet isn't. Funny how he can be both Heiji and Heero isn't it?"  
  
"He's still struggling with his identity." Trowa announced catching the attention of everyone in the room and outside. "Forgetting who you are and remembering all of the sudden, is a big impact. He knows what he wants yet he doesn't know how to get it. He needs more time."  
  
"But time is never going to be on his side." Duo whispered yet loud enough to be heard. "Six months is over," he started, "we soon need to leave for our next mission in Toyama, the China, who knows when they would meet again."  
  
"I thought we were no longer need! Injustice!" Wufei exclaimed as he sneered, while the other two men frowned in dislike.  
  
"I received an email saying they want us back."  
  
"So we can refuse if we don't want too." Quatre asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes and no." Trowa answered. "No matter what we do or say, we would still have to go."  
  
"Its up to the doctors."  
  
Toru narrowed his eyes as he left the room with his sister in his arms. "Wrong." He whispered. "You can leave anytime. Its your choice."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you honestly think Toru can pull this off?" Makoto asked a man across from her.  
  
The man chuckled as he placed his wine glass down on the table he was sitting in front of. "Have I ever told you, you worry to much?" His rough yet gentle voice was heard.  
  
The brunette squeezed and slightly twisted her lips as her eyes showed slight irritation. "A mother is."  
  
"Suppose to worry." He finished off her sentence and smiled. "True but only to an degree, Mako. Toru will be fine. After all we did raise him. He knows what to do. Trust him."  
  
"I know Hei-chan, I just don't like it when my children are far away from me. It scares me Heiji. What if something happens to either one of them? Those two mean the world to me, I." Mako was silenced when a finder was on her lips. She raised her eyes to look in to Prussian blue ones of the man in front of her.  
  
The once perfect soldier gave her a gentle smile, while his hand moved from her lips to her cheek. "It will be okay. Jovian.my Juno." He whispered to her tenderly.  
  
Makoto bowed her head as she wiped her tears away before looking at him once more. "Hei-chan, I want to leave. Can we go home?"  
  
The man nodded. "Of course." He dropped his hand from her face and gazed around the restaurant, ignoring stares from civilians of Tokyo, to see their waitress walking towards them. "Check please!" He told her before she reached their table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heiji, I'm afraid." Mako whispered as she looked at the scene outside of the window of their car. Heiji glanced towards her before looking back on the road. "Toru will learn things we have never told him before. What will he think?" She sighed, as she looked at the man on her right side driving. "What would our son say when he comes back?" She paused to redirect her gaze to her hands that rested on her lap. "We shouldn't have sent him. We should have sent someone else."  
  
She was startled to see his hand on her hands with affection. She stared up at him a bit stunned. "Heiji."  
  
"Believe that he will understand, Mako." He whispered to her.  
  
The brunette could only nod.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Six weeks had past and everyone in the mansion noticed the separation Makoto had created with herself and Heiji. None of them understood why she was doing so, not even Heiji did, but they all respected her that they left it alone. Not wanting to make anything worse.  
  
Heiji honestly thought that since they were to be married and had that night together, there would be no problems anymore. Apparently he thought wrong. What was going on with her was the question that was running through his mind as he watched her play with Matsu who had begun to talk. Although, she could only say little words like brother, mother, father, play etc.  
  
He watched as her eyes shined to its fullest as Matsu stood up and walked towards her. She looked proud. He just wished she would tell him what was going on. His mind wandered back to when Duo had came up to him six weeks ago. "I received an email, saying they want us back." Duo's voice rang in his ear. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be Heero anymore. All he wanted was Mako and he knew that. He wanted to wake up by her side like he did six weeks ago. He wanted her.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" A low deep voice whispered as the man of the voice stood next to him. "Who we are?"  
  
Heiji's blue eyes stared at Trowa for a while before he looked back to the brunette, who was now joined by the young boy Toru. They looked happy. "No one must know of the Gundams Trowa. You know that just as mush as I do." He paused. "She's already in danger by staying in this house."  
  
"I say you should tell her." Quatre's voice came into play as he stood on the other side of Heiji. "Don't leave her hanging like last time. She's already upset over something don't let it grow into something that could be avoided."  
  
"I don't want to put her in more danger."  
  
"Haven't you heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Quatre asked as he looked at him. "The more she is curious to what we do, the more danger she might put herself in. Its always safer to say."  
  
'I know.' Heiji thought as he looked away from the three playing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei stepped out of her room quickly dressed in black pants and a purple dressing shirt. She was on her way to visit Usagi and Mamoru and also to report to Usagi on how Makoto was doing. Usagi had felt that Makoto was unstable and needed someone, which was one of the reason why she was still there with Minako. As the raven-haired priestess closed her door, she turned around and gasped in shock, taking a step back unconsciously. Wufei stood in front of her once more. When he didn't speak, her eyebrows rose as she asked. "Yes?"  
  
The Chinese man stared into her violet eyes that radiated annoyance and confusion. He wanted to say something to her, something he would never had found himself doing. He wanted to tell her who he was. For some reason, he felt he needed to tell her.she needed to know. But he was too afraid of what her reaction would be.  
  
"Wufei?" Her voice brought him back to reality and as he realized she was waiting for him expectantly he immediately blurted the first thing that come to mind. "Minako is waiting for you downstairs." Feeling foolish he turned away and swiftly walked to his room. His eyes narrowed as he realized what he had just did. His pride wounded. 'Coward.' He cursed himself before slamming the door behind him shut.  
  
Rei stood in her place staring as he left her confused. She wondered what bothered him so that he would just walk always like that. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to say to her but she would leave it alone for now.  
  
"Rei-chan come on!" Minako yelled from downstairs.  
  
Immediately Rei picked up her pace and ran downstairs to face her friend. Minako stood at the base of the stairs with one of her hands placed on the rail and the other on her hip. She looked impatient but when she stared into Rei's face she relaxed visibly and frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei shook her head before she smiled. "Nothing. Come one let's go." She grabbed on to her friend's arm and pulled her out the door. None paying attention to the little boy hidden in the shadows of the far corner of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry you guys, but I hope this chapter satisfied you! Please tell me what you think!  
  
P.S. :WHERE DID ALL THE MAKOTO/JUPITER AUTHOR'S GO!!!!!! 


	16. The Unthinkable

Chapter Sixteen: The Unthinkable  
  
Disclaimer: Hello ^_^. Nothing belongs to me peoples except for the kids. I thought we already established that people! ^_^  
  
Note: Hey! I actually updated this month! Yay! I wasn't going to tell you the truth. ::grins:: But luck is on my side. Why you ask? Because second semester started and I haven't been getting a lot of homework! Hurray! Lol. How can I describe this chapter to you? It's very eventful! A lot of twist and turns! Lol. Ok anyway, here you go ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, she's separating herself from Heiji?" Usagi asked worried and confused while she held her newborn in her arms. All three girls were seated in the leaving room of the Chiba's resident. Mamoru was at work. "Why is she doing that?"  
  
Minako shrugged. She stared at the mother with concern. "Rei-chan and I have been trying to get some answers from her since the past two weeks now."  
  
"And each time we come up empty." Rei concluded.  
  
"Do you think something happened?" The blonde asked.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Mako wears a ring that I know Heiji gave her. It happened when we came back from the hospital on the day you gave birth to Chibi Usa." She paused. "We think its some kind of engagement but ever since then she's been acting distant."  
  
"Not only to Heiji but to everyone in that house!" Minako finished before she slumped in her seat. "It's a miracle she talks to us."  
  
"Usagi frowned. "How so?"  
  
Rei cleared her throat as she sat her cup of tea down and straightened properly. Her eyes slightly narrowed. "She's more secretive and she leaves her room late in the morning. She use to leave it at six in the morning now it's like around ten to twelve. She then focuses her time on the kids she takes care of, Toru and Matsu. Its like she's oblivious to the rest of us."  
  
Usagi lowered her head as she ran over what Rei fed to her. "More secretive.leaves late.ignores Heiji." She whispered as her brain mused over the facts. It sounded that Mako was afraid of something. Like she had something to hide. It suddenly clicked in her mind. She looked up at her two friends with a serious gaze. "I need to talk to her as soon as possible. I think I know what's wrong."  
  
"What is it?" Both Rei and Minako asked as they slightly leaned forward on their seats.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I want to talk to her first before I say anything."  
  
Minako nodded while she leaned back on her seat on the couch. "Fine, but after that I want to know what's going on with her."  
  
Usagi giggled. "Deal." From the corner of her eye she could see Rei visibly relax and her smile broaden.  
  
The blonde model glanced at her watch and sighed. "Looks like studio calls." She spoke while standing on her feet. "I'll talk to you two later. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja Minako-chan!" Usagi replied as Rei waved.  
  
When Minako left Rei smiled at her friend who had grown up a lot in the past two years. "So how's marriage and motherhood treating you?" She asked concerned yet happy. "Mamoru is treating you right, right?"  
  
"Of course he is." Usagi whispered happily while looking down at her baby. "Chibi Usa doesn't give me any trouble, and marriage life is beautiful." She glanced up at the priestess. "There may be problems here and there but it's not so gigantic that we can't fix them. We made a pact to never go to bed angry with one another."  
  
"That's good to hear Usagi." Rei said softly while she allowed her fingers to brush against the smooth skin of the baby.  
  
While Rei placed her attention on the baby, Usagi stared at her. Her free hand grabbed Rei's hand gently yet firmly telling Rei that they needed to talk. The raven-haired slowly raised her gaze and stared into blue ones of her princess. Usagi smiled reassuringly. "What's wrong Rei?"  
  
Rei allowed her eyes to fall on the sleeping face of Chibi Usa. "I'm worried for Mako. I heard the men talking one day and what Wufei said was disturbing." She looked up at her with worry eyes. "They are hiding something, Usagi. And I have a strong feeling that Mako will be pulled into it and not in a good way."  
  
Usagi frowned worried. "What kind of way? Did you see this in the fire?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, Usagi. I haven't but I've been getting a lot of dreams lately. That's what I'm worried about." She stopped when she heard her princess gasp. "Exactly."  
  
"I'll get Ami on it right away. But first, what did the dream tell you? What did you see?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the library, all five of the men were seated comfortably while the air around them was tensed. They had gathered on what to do for the mission that was coming up. The doctors had sent Heiji an email giving them all the information they needed to precede. The old men were waiting for the acceptance of the mission. Each of the Gundam pilots had their own mind filled with what they should do. Most of them disagreed and didn't want to go but the rest wanted. They had never rejected a mission before and they didn't want to start now. But Trowa had stated that they didn't have a choice but to accept it. For the Doctors had been strict when training them on accepting every mission until it was no more needed.  
  
None of them knew the consequence of not going and that's what scared them. If they knew than their decisions would be a lot easier than it was now. Heiji's only reason of not going was living with them right now and the fact that he didn't want to be that person anymore, but that same part wanted to go. It wanted to feel the excitement of battling again and again. He sighed as his hands covered his face. He made up his mind. He was not going. End of story. "Mission.denied." His voice paused as if not wanting to say the last word. That word seem so foreign to him and felt awkward.  
  
Upon hearing those words from the perfect soldier himself was quite of a shock to most people, but for the four men around him knew the reasons why he had uttered those two words. They knew it took a lot of him to say it but at the same time Wufei found it foolish. All his life since he met up with Heero, he knew the man as a cold bastard. As one who doesn't care for himself and lived for only his missions. All that was wiped away by just a woman. But then again he shouldn't be accusing Heiji of anything because right now he doesn't know what he wants to do either and it was also because of a woman. A woman that was distant to him. His eyes shut tightly and fists balled up. He had promised not to get involved with another female after his wife died. He had sworn that every woman was weak after his wife died. He never intended for the priestess to get him so mixed up like this in his life and he won't let it happen. He quickly stood up and glared at everything in the room. "I disagree."  
  
"What."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell and listen." He hissed angrily and watched as the American man sat down silently. His eyes turned around to face the Japanese. "You are a pilot, a soldier, a weapon, no matter what you say. You can't run from it no matter what, even if you want too. Just because some onna came." Wufei immediately shut up when he looked into a barrel of a gun. Staring up he saw raging Prussian eyes.  
  
"That woman is my friend, family, my fiancée, Wufei." He release the safety. "Don't bring her in this."  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Wufei cut him off. "You are a soldier Yuy, not a man. Don't you feel that urge fight now? I know you do because that's the same feeling I feel when I hold a gun or my Katana. That feeling of want. You live to fight, because you are a weapon! That's what you are!"  
  
"I was never a weapon." Heiji's voice turned cold of the perfect soldier. "I was a simple boy who lost his family."  
  
Wufei frowned. "Look into my eyes and tell my you don't want to fight any more and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Wufei." Quatre started but was cut off by Trowa who pulled him back. Heiji needed this.  
  
"Tell me Yuy!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"I'm not Yuy!!!" The pilot shouted in frustration and desperation. "The name is Fujita Heiji. That's who I am, who I've always been. I'm not a soldier!" He pushed the gun closer to Wufei's face. Right between the eyes.  
  
Wufei swiftly turned the gun away from his face when he saw Heero's hands moved. As soon as he did that, the gun was set off. Duo, and Quatre stared at the hole in the wall stunned while Trowa looked at the Japanese and Chinese man in front of him with interest, while thanking Kami that the girls and children weren't home.  
  
The Chinese man watched as Heiji fell to his knees with slight disgust. "You're mind is not focused.all because of a woman." He whispered before he turned to leave.  
  
"Wufei wait." Duo spoke out loud after he had turned his eyes away from the man on the floor. "We still need to decide. Majority wins." He whispered  
  
"I say we go." The Chinese man spoke loud an clear without facing anyone.  
  
"Mission denied." Heiji's voice was heard but stronger than before.  
  
"Denied." Quatre whispered unable to look at anyone's face.  
  
"We go." Trowa spoke.  
  
Everyone looked at Duo expectantly. The American was unusually quiet. He stared into the Prussian eyes that seem to be begging him to decline. Sighing, he faced everyone. Some how he knew he would regret this. Standing up he went onto the computer on the table and stood hovering it for a moment before he turned around to face them. All could see the email with the majority's answer before he hit sent. "Mission Denied." Was in big red letters.  
  
Wufei growled in anger before he stormed out of the room.  
  
'Arigatou Duo.' Heiji thought as he stared at the now blank screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll get right on it Usa-chan." Ami's voice could be heard from the receiver of the phone, which was pressed to Usagi's ear while she was changing Chibi Usa's diaper.  
  
"Thank you Ami."  
  
"No problem." The voice came through once again. "Do you think it's wise for her to stay in that house anyway?"  
  
"She won't leave Ami, you and I know that."  
  
Ami sighs. "I know. I will find out what they are hiding and report back to you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Alright. Oh and please give a copy of whatever you find to Haruka please. We might need the outer senshi for this. I just hope nothing bad will come."  
  
"I don't know about that Usagi. Rei's dreams are never wrong. We have to be on our toes. I will give the outer senshi a copy of everything I give you. I'll be contacting you soon."  
  
"Alright Ami."  
  
"Bye Usagi."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto giggled as she watched the two children in front of her hand in hand laughing at something they saw along the way, as they made their way back home. The brunette had treated them to ice cream and played almost the whole day in the park. When she noticed it was getting dark she quickly took them in. She hurried her pace when she saw they two kids by the door waiting for her to come. She picked Matsu up in her arms when she called out mommy and ruffled Toru's hair before slotting the keys in the doorknob and twisted it. Slowly she pushed it opened and allowed Toru to go in first before she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mako narrowed her eyes when she heard Wufei shouting. His voice came from the direction of the library. She placed Matsu down next to Toru. "Ru- chan, can you take Matsu upstairs please? I'll be joining you shortly."  
  
Toru nodded and obediently did what he was told. 'Maybe I can contact home.'  
  
Makoto frowned when she heard Wufei's words to Heiji. Her Heiji. "You're mind is not focused.all because of a woman." She stepped closer to the door since it had grown silent. 'What did he mean by that?' She asked silently as she watched the door. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the next voice, which she recognized as Duo's, "We still need to decide. Majority wins."  
  
"I say we go."  
  
"Mission denied."  
  
"Denied."  
  
"We go."  
  
Mako then heard a growl after a few moments passed and was clearly surprised when she Wufei bust out of the room and shoved her way before making his way to his room. A small scream left her lips as she fell to the ground. She felt strong arms pulling her off the ground and slowly she opened her eyes. Prussian blue eyes held hers for a while before she pushed herself away from him. She didn't see the once worry eyes of her lover turn distant. "I'm sorry if I disturb you and the others. But I heard Wufei screaming when I came in. is everything ok?" She asked as she saw Quatre who had came out with the rest of them tense up. The eyes of Heiji unnerved her. She saw a glimpse of coldness that she hadn't seen in him since many months ago.  
  
When Trowa noticed Heiji quiet he decided to speak. "We just had a little disagreement. Nothing to worry about." He told her as he walked away and was followed by Quatre.  
  
Makoto watched as they left her sight before looking at Duo then Heiji. "That was some argument then." She said.  
  
Duo grinned. "Well, you know how Wu-man can be!" He spoke lightheartedly. "He's such a pain sometimes."  
  
Mako couldn't help but giggle at Duo's manner. 'He's so cheerful. I don't think I've ever seen him serious.' She thought as she watched him go.  
  
"Did you see anything Makoto?" Heiji's voice came strong. Surprising the brunette that wore his ring.  
  
Makoto turned to him with wide eyes. He said her full name again. What's going on? She simply shook her head and watched as he left her without another word. "Heiji." She whispered.  
  
Later that day, Makoto had gone to speak to Heiji when the kids were sleeping. She was curious from what she heard in the library earlier and a bit confused from Heiji's behavior although she shouldn't be even the one to talk. She was aware that she was ignoring everyone for the past weeks but she had to be by herself. It was something she had to do. She entered Heiji's room after hearing his reply. Slowly she stepped in and closed the door behind her while her back was rested on it. Her emerald-green eyes focused on the man that lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Heiji?" She called to him while stepping forward.  
  
The man on the bed slight moved his head to get a better view of the woman he knew he loved. He was angry with her and confused. He had tried everything for her to talk to him but she had completely ignored him. He didn't have time to be played with. He just wished she would tell him what was up so he could do something to fix it or something. In a fluid movement he turned his attention back to the ceiling. He was even risking something, he knew to be dangerous, just to be with her and she still pushed him away. He didn't understand.  
  
"Heiji."  
  
"What is it?" His voice came out cold. He didn't mean for it to happen but it did. Mako looked at him a bit shocked but remained quiet for a moment. Not even replying back she turned away from him and headed towards the door. She didn't want to fight. She knew if discussed anything now they would end up in an argument and she didn't want that. But fate wasn't too kind to her because right when she turned the doorknob and pulled the door, Heiji's voice was heard.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
The brunette closed her eyes as she pushed back the door closed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play this game Mako." She heard him say. "Tell me what's going on. Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"What happened in the library earlier? Wufei's still upset about it."  
  
"Don't change the subject, Mako." His voice was soft but the brunette could hear a warning in it. Sighing, she rested her head on the door. "I needed time to think."  
  
Heiji slowly sat up from his position and looked her away. "About what?"  
  
"Us." She whispered but the soldier from behind could hear it perfectly.  
  
Outside, Toru stood by the door listening to their conversation.  
  
"I thought everything was going fine, Mako. We're engaged, we are.were happy, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." She lied as she turned to look at him with a small smile. "I'm still wanting to be your wife, believe me I do. But right now I need time to think."  
  
"But you were the one who wanted this and I agreed. We both wanted this. I just thought I could make you happy. But ever since that night, you've grown distant. Like you don't want to be around me anymore. If you're playing with me Mako, you stop it right now. I don't have time to be fooled. Do you or do you not want this relationship?" He demanded as he stood up. Inside him he hoped she would say yes to him, he didn't want to leave her side again.  
  
Makoto's gaze was frozen on him, unconsciously her arms moved to wrap themselves around her stomach. Blinking, she tore her eyes from him and whispered. "Of course I do. I want this Heiji. I just."  
  
"Just what?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. He needed to know what she was keeping from him. He needed to know, so he would be sure that he wouldn't regret his actions earlier. "What Mako?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The young man outside gasped when he heard his mother. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant now. It was too early for that! Fear rose with in him as he panicked. Did he do something wrong? Did he screw things up without knowing? What was going on? The young boy ran to his room and picked up the communicator. He needed to check if everything was fine at home. He needed everything to be fine at home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Jupiter was the last one to walk stand from the tables after the meeting the men had just went through. To him, he felt the meeting a waste. He didn't need to go over the economic problem with these people, namely the advisers. They were only after their own greed. He snorted as he watched the last ones walk out of the room and slowly walked towards the door. He stopped when he heard a frantic voice was heard. He quickly turned around to where the voice was suppose to be coming from and saw his frightened son. "Dad!"  
  
"Toru what's wrong? Are you and Matsu ok?"  
  
He shook his head positively and Heiji visibly relaxed. "Dad is everything fine there? Is mom ok?"  
  
Heiji looked confused as he stared into the large green eyes of his son that radiated fear. It soon dawned on him why he would be like that and sighed. It would be trouble explaining it to him. He now wished Mako had attended this meeting with him, and then the both of them would be together when their son called. "You mother is fine Toru don't worry. Everything is running ok here."  
  
Toru looked relieved. "Good." He whispered before he looked at his dad serious yet a little worried. "If anything happens will you contact me please?"  
  
Heiji narrowed his eyes. "Why what's going on."  
  
"Please dad." He urged.  
  
The king of Jupiter nodded as he sighed. "You have my very word, Toru. I will contact you if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Thank you dad." He smiled at him. Suddenly he looked up away from the communicator and towards his door when he heard a noise. Looking back he quickly spoke. "I love you dad. Tell mom I love her too. Bye!" He turned it of right when Minako entered for her daily check ups.  
  
Before the king could say anything the screen went black. He smiled as he shook his head. "I love you too, my son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're what?" He asked again, thinking he didn't hear right. If she were pregnant it would cause so many problems right now. Problems with the boys and him. With his "career". It would cause problems with her and the girls. With her job she was returning to in the summer. They weren't married. If Japan was still the same from when he left it, this event would cause a scandal too. A young woman pregnant and not married was a very disgraceful thing. He slowly walked up to her and stopping in front of her. Her head was lowered and her hair covered her eyes. "Mako." He whispered when she didn't answer him back.  
  
"I found out last month!" She suddenly shouted as if being forced to say. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you would like it. I didn't tell you because we aren't married. What would people say when they find out? Heiji!" She cried out in fear as she looked up at him. The toughness she had created because of Heiji's disappearance broke down and a part of the real Mako was showing.  
  
Without words, the slightly taller man took her in his arms and held her tightly to comfort her. This was going to be a tough one. From all his training he had never had to deal with something like this. Wait, why was he thinking of something like that? 'Think of what Heiji would do!' His mind scolded. Heiji would have made a joke about this to make her laugh and feel slightly better but he knew he was not at the joke making stage. He would leave that to Duo. Instead he took her hand and led her to his bed where he made her sit down. Taking her chin into his hold, he lifted her head so she would be able to look at him.  
  
"Ko-chan." He whispered. "Tears don't suit you."  
  
"I'm scared Heiji." She whispered. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"We are going to be taking it slowly. One day at a time." He whispered making it clear that he would stay with her. "I won't leave you. I promise." He kissed her forehead to reassure that promise to her.  
  
A small smile was stretching on Makoto's face as she stared at him. "Can we keep it between the two of us, for now?"  
  
Heiji smiled softly. "Anything you want."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"There is no need, kokoro*."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A month later:  
  
In the Winner Mansion, Quatre silently walked towards the front door as he heard the doorbell. He frowned when he opened the door; three men were standing there wearing a black suit. Before he could speak one of them did as he stepped into the house. "Pilot of Sandrock." He paused. "We came to escort the pilots to the doctors. If any one of you resists, we are told to kill you."  
  
"Hey Q-man, who's at." Duo's voice halted when he saw the men and cursed when he say the blond pilot frowning who was staring at a gun one of the men held. "What's going on?"  
  
"Gather the rest of the Gundam pilots. We know you are all here." Another one of the men spoke. "Now." He snapped when he noticed neither one of the pilots moving.  
  
Duo turned around to get the men who were in the kitchen before quietly knowing Makoto and the children were upstairs. He didn't want them to hear the noises and come down here.  
  
Soon all the men were out in the living room glaring at all three of the strangers. One of the three spoke. "You come with us quietly and no one will be hurt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi ran to her phone as it rang. She had been in the kitchen cleaning Chibi Usa's bottles while the baby was a sleep. Picking the receiver she spoke, "Chiba residence."  
  
"Usagi, its me Minako." A voice spoke clearly through the other side. "Have you talked to Makoto yet? I'm getting too nervous. Something bad is going to happen I can feel it."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm waiting for Ami to call me up first and tell me what the guys are hiding. Mina, I want you to be careful around Duo."  
  
"I will Usa, I promise. But don't wait too long to talk to Mako. Something is going on or going to happen. But I can tell you this. Whatever happened between Mako and Heiji is been resolved. I can feel it. But get her to you soon."  
  
"But how can you feel something ominous?"  
  
"I don't know, that's what scares me Usagi. Call Ami after this."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Listen I have to go. I'm taking one more shoot then I'm heading to Quatre's place. I will keep an eye on Mako-chan. I know Rei is already doing that, but still. I'll call you later. Ja."  
  
"Ja ne." Usagi whispered into the phone before she switched it of by pressing the 'talk' button. Almost immediately the phone rings. "Hello?" She whispered.  
  
"Usagi, it me Ami." A serious voice spoke as fear could be heard from her voice scaring Usagi. "Get to Quatre's place now."  
  
"Wait!" Usagi yelled. "What happened? What did you find?"  
  
"Usagi, those men Makoto, Rei and Minako are staying with are Gundam pilots! They had recently rejected a mission. They are not allowed to do that! Mako-chan is in danger. Get over there now. I'm heading there myself." She warned and demanded.  
  
"Kami! Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll get Chibi Usa."  
  
"Hurry Usagi!" Ami spoke before she turned off her phone and bolted from her apartment with her transformation pen in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Heiji spoke almost immediately turning back to Heero.  
  
"The doctors sent us, that's all you need to know. Now come on." The third man spoke as he opened the door.  
  
"We're not going anywhere with you." The Japanese man stated as he firmly stood on his two legs. "Since when do the doctors carry personal messengers?"  
  
Duo's eyes darken in color as his eyes narrowed. " Five against three. The odds are in our favor." He uttered with total confidence as he pulled out his gun along with Trowa and Wufei and pointed them at the three men.  
  
One of the blacked suited men grinned as he heard a voice upstairs. "Company, I see."  
  
Heiji immediately glared at him and cursed as he could see Minako running through the pathway towards the door. Cursing he took out his gone in such away that only the perfect soldier could do it. These men weren't from the doctors he knew that for sure. The old men that taught them were grumpy and could get mad, but they would have never sent men to get them. They would have came themselves. Without in hesitations he shoots on of the men and targets the other one. He watches both men fall to the ground. Minako stopped when she saw this and Duo cursed silently as he watched her slow down her steps. Now how was he suppose to explain this?  
  
"Heiji?" A worried voice called out before Heiji could finish his job. All five of the men cursed as they could see the top of the head of Makoto.  
  
In desperation the last man shot a bullet from his gun in that direction and to the horror of everyone there was a scream that could only be described as horrific. Another female voice could be heard as it yelled as something heavy made an impact on the ground. It only told them one thing. Mako was hit while Rei watched her friend fall. Heiji dropped his gun and ran upstairs desperately hoping she wasn't dead and was only a small wound. His prayers weren't met as he saw Makoto laying on the ground on top of her blood. "MAKO!"  
  
Duo snarled as he viscously attacked the last man, who was running away and had pushed Minako away. Duo didn't rest until he knew the man was dead. Something caught his eyes underneath his torn suit. He slowly lifted a cloth and his eyes narrowed as he saw the familiar suit that meant one thing.  
  
Oz.  
  
Damn them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: ::ducks under a table:: this is suppose to happen people! Don't get angry with me! The next chapter will be explaining the events that happened here and you'll find something you have yet to know ^_^. ::Takes off running:: till the next chapter mina! 


	17. Tragedy

Chapter Seventeen: Tragedy  
  
Disclaimer: Hello ^_^. Nothing belongs to me peoples except for the kids. I thought we already established that people! ^_^  
  
Note: Sorry for the lack of update. I couldn't concentrate on this story anymore. I'm having a hard time keeping interest in this story but don't worry I'll finish it. Well that's what I plan on doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears fell from green emerald eyes as a brunette turned away from an image that shown what had happened to Makoto. The memory of the incident was still fresh in her mind like it happened yesterday. Turning around she quietly left the room as she wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't look at the image of the past anymore. It was like a dagger through her heart. She had known she would counter this again but she thought she would be strong enough to witness it. She taught wrong. Closing the door to her room she leaned on it and slowly slide to the ground. Her tears increased as well as the flow of her sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps could be heard from outside a mansion coming closer and closer to it. They almost sound desperate in reaching their destination. They ran past the dead body that lay on the ground in the pathway. They're steps quicken as they reached the house. They had run from the ice cream shop that was almost across town from where Quatre had situated his mansion. The Outer senshi had received the message from Ami telling them something had happened in the mansion and they were needed right away. Haruka stepped forward and was passed by the aqua hair warrior of Neptune while Hotaru stayed close to the door. She viewed the inside of the mansion; two bodies were lying on the ground soaked up in their own blood. The stench of blood and death was all around her as she was aware of the battle that took place here. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped over one of the bodies on the ground. It was then that both senshi heard Michiru yell for them to come up with urgency.  
  
They flew up the stares with worry and stopped by Michiru's side. "Shit." Haruka swore as they looked at the large stained rug that was tainted with blood. "What the hell happened?" She asked confused and worried.  
  
Hotaru stepped forward and closer to the puddle. As she came closer to it she smelt a sent that she was quite use to, which mixed with the smell of blood. She knelt down by the puddle and touched it. The blood was still worm, which told her that the scene of the battle didn't happen to far in time. A small gasp came from her lips as she uttered a name that dumbfounded the older women. "Mako."  
  
"Hotaru.?" Michiru called to her confused.  
  
"It was Mako that was injured." Hotaru clarified before turning to them. "We have to call Usagi-chan, now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat by Mamoru in the waiting room of the hospital Makoto laid. Her baby was in her arms. Her gaze was blind with tears as she remembered seeing the dead bodies in the mansion. She remembered the look on Rei, Minako and the children when Heiji ran pass her and Ami. She remembered the blood that coated Makoto's body. It was so much blood. She was worried that she wouldn't make it or the baby for that matter. Her sobs fell from her mouth catching everyone's attention. They watched as she hugged her baby closer to her. Mamoru bit his lips as he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. "Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan." She whispered as she fell into his arms. "I'm worried.I'm so worried."  
  
"Mako is strong Usako." He whispered not really knowing what to say. He was afraid for Mako too but the words didn't come out right.  
  
Toru looked away from his future queen and lowered his head. Tears wanted to escape from his eyes but he wouldn't allow it. He hated to cry, especially in of a crowed. Tears were a sign of weakness; he wasn't about to show that to anyone. The only people how have ever seen him cry was his parents. His gaze shifted to Matsu who had clung to his left side since they had reached the hospital. She was so quiet it scared him. He had never heard her so quiet before, not even when he was in boarding school and was talking over the phone with his parents. She just stared and when she looked at someone she would stare at them so intently, as if she knew what was going on. The way she was right now reminded him of Pluto-sama. Slowly he knelt down on one knee in front of her so his jade colored gaze would match her ocean blue eyes. Looking directly into them he brushed her hair from her face. "Sister." He whispered so only they could hear it. Smiling a small smile, he spoke a little louder. "Are you ok?" The girl nodded and hugged him.  
  
Toru sighed in relief that she showed some type of emotion. In his eyes it was like she knew what was happening around her and had stopped herself from showing anything, as if she was scared of yelling mommy's name. He closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair. He smirked slightly as her locks smelt and felt like their mom. He missed them. He sighed once more. This was going to be a hard and long day. How come his parents never told him this happened? Or did they not know? Did he screw up? He hoped not. He hoped that this was supposed to happen. He hoped that this wouldn't mean the end of him. His thoughts suddenly, scattered away when Rei yelled. He immediately turned to face her only to see she was looking at the men with tears and anger in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Its all your fault!" She screamed with tears running down her face as she looked accusingly at each one of them. Her face still showing the shock she had received hours ago. She had watched hopelessly with fright as one of her close friend fell from a gunshot. The scream and the facial expression Makoto had radiated from her being was one she would never forget.  
  
Quatre looked guilty and sorry at the same time as he looked away from her. He couldn't look into her eyes. Trowa stared at her with a blank expression. Heiji had faced a wall since they entered the waiting room. He had been silent the whole time while his head leaned on the wall. Wufei frowned when he heard her but didn't say anything, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. Duo stood up and opened his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Rei yelled at him. "Don't even speak." She hissed.  
  
"Rei-chan." Minako whispered. She looked at her friend with concern and plead. "Calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down! These men are at fault! Mako-chan is in there bleeding to death and you're telling me to calm down?" She screeched as she face the blonde who looked away at her words culpable. "They knew they were a danger yet they didn't say a word. They knew they shouldn't have not accepted a mission, they knew they were at risk and everyone in that house! They knew." Rei was stopped when her communicator beeped. When she saw the person on it she visibly calmed down while a grief washed over her face. "Haruka-san." She whispered and all the senshi looked at her.  
  
"Rei-chan! How is Mako, where are you?" The strong voice of the wind and sky senshi was heard in the room. "We are at the nearest hospital by Quatre's mansion. I didn't have time to catch the name. Haruka please come down as fast as you can. Mako.Mako." Rei's voice gave way as fresh new tears spilled. Her head lowered to the point that her chin was touching her chest. "She's hurt badly."  
  
"We know." The silent voice of Michiru came to hearing.  
  
"Minna-san," Hotaru called. "We will be there as soon as we can." She finished before the line cut off.  
  
Rei sighed as she sat down in her chair. Her hands went to her face and covered it. She slowly moving it and ran them through her dark lengthy hair. As soon as she felt something on her shoulder she looked up to see the caring face of Ami. Smiling slightly she mouthed thank you. The blue- headed senshi nodded and gradually straighten her self.  
  
In the men's corner Quatre watched as Duo sat down and almost immediately, Wufei told them what was on his mind. "I will say this to only justify my words earlier, I told you so."  
  
Duo sharply turned to face him with a glare while Quatre shook his head at the childish way Wufei was going at. "What do you mean I told you so?"  
  
Wufei frowned as he looked at the speaker. Heiji. "If you would have listened to my words then all this would have been prevented." He replied.  
  
Heiji glared, "I was not about to lose her a second time." This time he spoke loud and clear, gaining the attention of the girls.  
  
"So you would rather lose her by your own stupidity!" Wufei demanded as he stood up to face the perfect soldier. "Wake up *Heero* because you refuse to go to the mission you put her in danger!"  
  
"How the hell was I suppose to know this would happen!!!" He raged. "I was only doing what."  
  
"Your heart told you?" Wufei spat as he finished his sentence. "Don't make me laugh. You know what you were doing. Yes you changed, you changed from something you were but you can never change the fact that you are a *soldier*! The perfect soldier had never had a heart before, now that some."  
  
"Stop Wufei!" Trowa spoke as he stood up, knowing perfectly well that the next words that would come out of his mouth would start a fight. He glanced at both men who stared at each other with anger. Before he could say anything, a voice stop him.  
  
"I knew you would hurt her." The person spoke with a calm that sent shivers into the spins of the occupants of the room.  
  
Immediately the attentions that were placed on the men were quickly changed to the new residents of the room. "Haruka!" The girls exclaimed as they watched the outer senshi stand together in front of them. The tall blonde short hair woman stood in the lead, showing headship while looking deadly towards the group of men. In specific, Heiji. She slowly approached him, in every step showed confidence and rage. Once near enough, she lashed out like lightning and slam the younger man onto the wall. The onlookers gasped in shock except from the outer senshi.  
  
Ice blue eyes looked into Prussian blue ones coldly. "If she dies I will personally send you to hell." She whispered harshly before she violently let him go. Her eyes were locked on him and watched as he gasped for air knowing she knocked him good. Before she could say anything else Ami's voice came calmly. "Haruka-san, you can't just blame."  
  
"He is responsible for this." Haruka quickly cut her fellow senshi off as she turned to her while pointing a finger at the accused man. "I knew he was trouble from the beginning, I even told Mako that. Because of his stupid decision her life is in death doors. If princess dies I will have his head." She finished with power in her voice that made her look and sound dangerous.  
  
"No need to threaten any one miss Tenouh." An old raspy voice was uttered with a mixture of amusement and importance.  
  
Dou immediately stood up as he recognized the aged voice. Everyone turned to look at the five doctors that stepped into the room. Dr. J, Dr. S, Professor G, Master O, Instructor H. Haruka stood straight and turned to face the man that called her name. She narrowed her eyes and spoke, "how the hell do you know my name?" The man laughed. "The senshi's are quite famous."  
  
The seven women and Mamoru looked alert as they all stood up. But the older man paid no attention to it as he continued explaining. "It was only natural that we looked for data. All though none of them ever told us who you really were, we used the knowledge we gained from that and put two and two together." Doctor J finished.  
  
"It's impressive you women saved this place so many times." Master O complimented as he watched all seven women. "I take it you are only here because of these men?"  
  
"How did you know." Minako whispered as she studied all five of them.  
  
"We are the trainers of these pilots. When we received mission denied from Duo we knew something would happen and we came immediately. I'm just sorry we couldn't prevent it." Professor G Said.  
  
Dr. J turned towards his student and frowned. "You allowed this to happen." He spoke loud and clear as he watched Heiji look away. " I told you not to come here again. I told you not to get yourself involve right from the beginning. I told you not to deny any mission." He spoke accusing paying no attention to the turmoil the man he was speaking to showed. "Yet you never listened."  
  
"Why should I have listened to you in the first place?" Heiji asked as he tried to swallow the humiliation he was facing at this moment.  
  
"IF YOU HAVE LISTENTED NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Dr. J snapped angered at his student.  
Heiji flinched and gazed away from his professor. All the emotions he was feeling all at once he knew he could never hide all. He knew one would slip, yet he didn't want them to show. Not in front of his teammates, not in front of his girlfriend's friends and not in front of the older men. Slowly he looked up and everyone could see the mask of coldness form back on his face. Some of the pilots were relived while the rest of them felt sorry for him. Toru held his tears in as he watched his father suffer from emotions he knew that he was trying to hold back. It wasn't his fault what happened to his mother. He didn't even care what others say, it wasn't his father's fault. "Papa." He whispered unknowing to him Mina and Usagi heard him. They both looked at him confused but their thoughts were dismiss when Heero's cold voice began.  
  
"If you didn't come to me that day, this would never happen." He sneered. "If you didn't take me away from my home Mako-chan would never be in here. I could have had a family, damn you!" His voice emitted nothing but hatred towards the doctor that took him away from the one person he ever loved. "You stripped me of everything and gave me a life of destruction, the only one to blame is you."  
  
Before Doctor J could say anything else, a man in a white coat came into the room and looked at the people within the vicinity. Taking in a breath he spoke. "Are any of you related to Miss Kino?"  
  
Toru stepped forward slightly but caught himself before he could say anything to ruin his cover.  
  
Usagi stepped forward as she faced the man. "None of us are but most of us here are very good friends of hers." She spoke calmly with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Then a Heiji Fujita is here, yes? The lady was calling for him."  
  
Immediately Heiji stepped closer to him but was stopped by his doctor. They looked at each other for a moment as if communicating with the eyes alone, before Heiji wrenched his arm way from the grasp that Dr. J held. "I'm he." He whispered.  
  
Once again the taller man nodded as he faced him. "Are you in any."  
  
" I'm her fiance." He told him quickly gaining gasps from the people behind him.  
  
"Very well, miss Kino.Fujita was very close to death's door, Mr. Fujita. The bullet that was shot missed vital organs by little." He announced and as if he said the magic words the room lost its tension. "But." He paused.  
  
"But what?" Rei whispered as she looked worried.  
  
The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He slowly looked at the man that was standing in front of him with regret. Immediately Heiji knew what he was talking about. The younger man stepped backwards with horror and shock. "What room?" He asked desperate yet demanding.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"What room?" He yelled.  
  
"We moved her into her own room. 453." Before he could finish, Heiji left in a hurry. His mind was only on one thing. Mako.  
  
"What's going on Dr." Ami asked as she faced her fellow worker. They may not work in the same stations but they knew each other well. She had even recommended him to treat Mako.  
  
"Miss Kino.lost her baby."  
  
"WHAT????" Everyone yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Again I'm sorry for the look wait for this chapter. I've had a big writer's block as well my time has been filled with other life problems and I felt like I didn't want to continue this story. But I am. Next chapter should be out in two weeks.  
  
Tell me how you like it and depending on the comments good and bad I will add a twist I've been wanting to add for the last chapter. (3 more chapters to go). 


	18. Hearts Broken

Chapter Eighteen: Hearts Broken  
  
Disclaimer: Hello ^_^. Nothing belongs to me peoples except for the kids. Sorry I know I'm disappointed too.  
  
Note: Just a reminder: Michiru and Haruka are 28 years old and Hotaru is 21. I have decided to put them in now. Again, a reminder to you all, Toru is 13 years old while his sister Matsu is 1 ½ years old. Makoto is 22, The rest of the inner senshi are 23 years old, like Heero (Heiji) is. Mamoru is 27. Quatre and duo are 24 years old while Wufei and Trowa are 25..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A raven haired woman looked at a door that lead to her friend's room with tears as she could hear the sobs that stung her heart. She knew what Makoto was going through right now. For she had seen everything that day and it still hung to her memory like it had happened yesterday. As she pressed her forehead on the door her shoulder length hair fell around her like a curtain. It was a horrible day. She had lost her first baby and she had only four months left to go. She knew that it killed Mako-chan.  
  
Sighing, the Queen of Mars rose from her position and wiped the tears before they leaked. Her back straight she reached for the door and placed her palm flat on the oak wood. "Mako-chan." She whispered but loud enough for the other woman to hear. When she didn't receive any answer she called her name once more but a little louder. "Please Mako, open up." She pleaded when she heard nothing from her dear friend.  
  
Few moments later the door slowly open to reveal the tall woman whose eyes were full of unshed tears. Immediately Mars wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tightly, telling her she was there for her.  
  
Makoto cried even harder than before as she encircled her arms around her friend's shoulder and buried her face in her silky hair.  
  
"It's going to be alright Mako-chan." The brunette whispered as she gently strokes her taller friend's back, giving her the support she needed. "I'm here for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's what?" Haruka asked astounded to make sure she had correctly.  
  
The Doctor took a look at everyone's reaction and immediately hated his position right now. Why was it that every time he had to deliver bad news he would have to explain to the family or friends what had happened? He just wished that his patients would have the common decency to tell what was going on before coming to the hospital for once.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Haruka repeated with much force behind her words. She was losing patience with the doctor.  
  
The man sighed in defeat and looked straight at the man in front of him with slight annoyance. "Ms. Fuji."  
  
"Don't call her that. Her name is Kino." Haruka quickly corrected. There was no way she would allow this wedding proceed, not after what happened. She knew this was going to be trouble. These men screamed nothing but trouble. They should have never resided here. Now look what accured because of one of them. Her princess was nearly killed and from her understanding, she had just lost one of the things she had dreamed about the most, a baby. This will be a hard one for her to get over she already knew that. Haruka was shaken from her thoughts when the doctor continued with less patience he had showed before but she didn't care, she only wanted to clear up one thing. What the heck was going on between Mako and Heiji?  
  
"Ms. Kino lost her child sir. Her womb was nearly damaged from the attack."  
  
Usagi gasped, as she looked shocked and worried. "You mean to tell me that she could have never produce a child again?"  
  
The doctor nodded gravely and received many gasps and cries of concern of the female, Mamoru, Toru and Quatre. "I haven't told her the news yet."  
  
"Don't tell her." Minako spoke quickly as she took a step forward collecting the attention of everyone.  
  
"Minako we have to." Rei silently spoke as she looked away from the blonde. Her left hand clench tightly into a strong fist as she thought of the brunette. "We can't let her find out on her own, when we know."  
  
'Mamma.' Toru silently called in distress as he watched the scene in front of him.  
  
"But it will kill her!" Minako exclaimed with tears flowing from her eyes. She felt completely empty and miserable knowing the news would emotionally destroy her friend. To lose a baby at such an age was completely devastating. Sobs left her pink pouty lips as she closed her eyes as if trying to shut in all the tears.  
  
"If we keep this from her, she will never forgive us." Rei spoke softly.  
  
"But."  
  
"Minako, don't do this." Usagi gently said as she tried to keep her tears at bay but failed. Rivers of clear salty water ran down her porcelain white face, while her eyes radiated sorrow and anger. "If it was you, how would you feel like if you knew we kept something from you? Something this tragic and found out later, how would you feel?"  
  
'Did this really happen?' Toru asked without a sound as he looked down at his sister.  
  
Sobs were the only answers that were given as the blonde shook from grief for her friend. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Why her? It was a dream to hold a family of her own. To have a family, why did it have to be destroyed? Unknown to her, her legs gave way unable to support her trembling body anymore. Ami bit her lips, trying to stop the sobs as she ran to her friend on the flow. She embraced the blonde as she buried her face in her silky hair, hiding the tears from everyone's eyes.  
  
Duo stepped forward towards the two girls on the floor but was quickly blocked by Haruka and Michiru. Both women glared deadly towards him and his friends, while keeping the sorrow at bay. They will deal with them first before they went to their princess. While Hotaru took the time to dry her tears and run towards the room that held Makoto.  
  
'If it did why didn't you tell me? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry mamma!' He closed his eyes tightly while he held his sister closer to him. 'I did something wrong! I failed.'  
  
Haruka was the first to speak as she stared at the helpless pilot 02. "Get the hell out of here." She hissed with so much fury and loathing that it surprised most of the guys. "You have done enough. Leave!"  
  
"But."  
  
'Does this mean, I'll die?' he asked in silence, his voice showing sadness and horror as he looked in shock.  
  
"Leave!" Michiru barked as her always gentle eyes narrowed into slights of anger. Her blue eyes reflecting the image of a traumatized Duo, yet she didn't care. They had killed their princess emotionally and it won't be tolerated.  
  
As the men were about to turn around Haruka spoke up. "Don't show your face around us anymore. We will collect Mako's things later. Stay away from her and the rest of us from now on." She gave her last warning.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes in anger before he turned to leave; yet deep inside he was worried for the brunette. Well, it wasn't like he could do anything anymore; they were banned from seeing the girls. Maybe it was for the best. Wasn't what he wanted? 'Ch, weak onnas.' He silently thought. He could hear the footsteps of his companions right behind him as they left the building.  
  
"Matte!" Toru yelled as he ran to catch up to them. By now the Doctors were long gone. Breathing hard he stood up straight and looked at the men straight in the eyes. "You can't give up yet." He spoke forgetting about protocol as tears built up in his eyes. "I know it will be hard but please don't give up yet."  
  
"Listen Toru." Duo said as he looked down at the young boy. "We have caused a lot of damage by just keeping Makoto and Mina-cha.Minako in the house with us. We nearly lost a friend."  
  
"And you will lose seven more if you leave right now! I know you care for Minako-chan," He stated as he looked at the brunet and turned to the solitary dragon. "I know you're falling in love with the priestess and you Quatre, you like Hotaru-chan. Trowa-kun." He sniffed. "Please Trowa don't give up on Ami. You'll all live to regret it." He bowed his head in defeat as the cries that were buried within him were brought out to the surface, singing to the stunned men in front of him. "Please!" He begged for them to change their minds and return with him. He begged that they would put up a fight for what was there's. He begged that nothing at home changed because of him.  
  
"Toru." Quatre whispered surprised and touched. He smiled a small smile as he placed a hand on the child's shoulder. He watched as Toru raised his head slowly to meet his gaze. "Everything will turn out as they should, but for now we should part from the girls." With those words the blond Arabian turned and left with the group of men. "When you see Heiji tell him to come home. We have a meeting."  
  
Toru watched as they walked away from him in a single line and vanished in the horizon. He wiped his tears like a five year old before he turned around and run back to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heiji, unnoticed to Makoto, slipped into the room that kept her in. He stood by the door a good while just watching her back as she faced the other way. How was he to approach her? It was his fault that she was in this room, this bland and quiet room where she was attached to an IV. Maybe he shouldn't have come back. Maybe he should have just stayed on L1 for his vacation and not back to his hometown. That was his basic plans anyway. To stay home and prepare for the next mission, but some how Quatre and Duo had managed to convince him to go to Tokyo with them and take a real vacation. He never dreamed of seeing her once more. And now he truly placed her in trouble. How was he supposed to face her now, which she had lost their baby because of him? He wouldn't stand to see those beautiful green eyes look at him accusingly. Maybe he should go back to the colonies and forget about everything here. He slowly turned back to leave the room.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes, she had sense someone coming in her room but knowing whom it was she didn't think she could face him at this time. Even though the doctor hadn't told her, she knew she lost the baby. She didn't feel that connection with her as she once did before. She felt ashamed and confused, not to mention scared and depressed. She had lost one of the most important things to her. How was she supposed to call herself a mother when she couldn't even save her daughter? She felt she betrayed her unborn child and it killed her deeply. Tears blinded her vision as they rushed out in a graceful river. How she longed for her mother's touch right now. She wished her mother would just come and see her. She needed her so much. Without her say her lips moved to call out Heiji's name making him stop in his tracks before he could leave the room. She needed someone. Someone to comfort her, telling her everything would be ok. She didn't want to be in this situation. It was devastated when she realized that she had lost her child. Why did this happen to her? Why? Her tears and sobs came rushing out of her being as the realization occurred. She wanted it so much to be a nightmare where she could easily wake up from but she knew she couldn't. This was real. This pain was real. Her family was stripped out of her arms once again. She cried even harder. She didn't even feel the rough yet soft hands of Heiji lay upon her shoulder as he lowered his level too look into the closed eyes of Mako. After a slight shake, she opened her eyes to look at him. He knew! Her mind yelled as she stared into his eyes. She could see worry, hurt, anger and regret. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away from him. "No." She whispered when she felt him turn her face towards him. She didn't want to face him. Not now at least.  
  
"Ko-chan." He whispered with distress. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sobs were his only answer as the brunette quickly closed the gap between them and buried her face in his. His next words he uttered shattered her completely. " I can't give you what you want. My heart has been cold for too long. I don't deserve you Makoto. I'm sorry." He pushed her forward a bit and lifted a hand to her chin and lifted her face to his. Heero brought his lips down on hers in a gentle goodbye kiss. He parted from her and started into her eyes for a moment before he kissed her forehead gently and stood up. Without looking at the mortified brunette, he walked away. "Makoto, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. But I can no longer love you." With that he fled the room, almost running into Haruka and Michiru. The softly whispered apology did nothing to quiet Makoto's hurt.  
  
Michiru who was closest to him turned back when she spied tears in his eyes. Looking puzzled she turned back around and entered the room only to see her princess crying her heart out in Haruka's arms. "Koto-chan."  
  
Violet eyes blinked softly before completely melting into the shadows of the room leaving no trace behind notifying the three individuals of the room that the goddess of death was there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Heiji was running towards the exit of the hospital he had passed the girls in the waiting room and bumped into Toru as he was coming back from outside. The younger boy had stopped him from running and divulges what Quatre told him. Nodding Heiji had walked up to the house that held the five pilots.  
  
Once he entered the house he went straight into the library to find the men sitting in various places waiting for him. Duo was the first to notice him and immediately stood up from his laying position on the couch. "How is." He stopped his question once he saw the unemotional expression on his friend's face. His hopeful look turned into a sad and helpless appearance. "Heiji."  
  
"Heiji no longer exist." He spoke in the voice that the men around him was use to listening to for more than two years. Blank and cold. "We leave as soon as the next mission comes. And no buts!" He uttered callously before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Quatre immediately spoke up as he stood from his sit. "What happened? What about Mako-chan."  
  
Heero stopped at the door and looked over at the blond over his shoulder. "Makoto? I know no one named Makoto. Be prepared to leave at any time." He finished before walking away quietly from the stunned group. Unknown to them a tear cascaded from his face. 'It's the only way, I'm sorry.Mako.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotaru watched carefully as Heero walked into his room, from the balcony, well hidden in the shadow. Her sailor fuku appeared on her in a shimmer of purple and black light. Her eye narrowed as she watched him sit down on his chair and on his lab top. "Bastard." She whispered as she watching him continued as if he had never broken someone's heart just an hour ago. She had followed him to his house unnoticed by the perfect soldier and by elimination she picked this room to look into. Lucky enough it was the right one. In a swift and calculated move she opened the door leading to the room from the balcony and slipped in, making the shadow around the dim dark room, be her home for now. She watched as he slowly turned around to face the balcony suspiciously. He watched as the drapes flutter in the wind that suddenly swept inside.  
  
After a while, Heero stood up and walked slowly towards it just incase it was a trick. Walking outside he scanned the area first, finding nothing he left it alone and closed the door behind him. As he was about to turn around he felt a short breeze and his senses were on high alert as he turned around with his gun in his hand pointing at the intruder only to see Sailor Saturn. She stood there radiating anger and danger as she looked up at him with the glaive in his hands. With a swift move she used her glaive to take away the gun and scratching him as well. Seeing the blood dropped from his hands and to the ground made her a bit satisfied. Without delay, she pointed the glaive to his neck, inches away.  
  
The perfect soldier glared at the soldier of death and rebirth before he spoke "What are you doing here?" He whispered and strained his neck upwards as he pushed the glaive closer to his neck.  
  
Saturn glared at him deeply, her eyes seemed haunted, before she whispered, "I know what you did to Makoto in that room." She spoke in a confident voice, one that showed calm and significance. A calmness that he, himself couldn't master completely. "Now that you have done it, forever stay away from her." She warned the last time before she melted back into the shadows and dashed out of the room through the same place she entered leaving Heero alone in his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry about the delay but I had things to clear out of the way. Well this week is dead week and next week is final and next Friday is Graduation. I can't wait for it to come. You won't be seeing me for a while. Because of all the studying I need to do. See ya! 


	19. Secrets Revealed, Sorrowful Ending

Chapter Nineteen: Secrets Revealed, Sorrowful Ending.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that none of these characters belong to me except the children. If they were I would be a billionaire and probably would not be seen here writing fanfiction from my own series. ;_;  
  
Note: I know I said last week but I got caught up with finals and studying for them. I graduated from High school guys! June 13, 2003!!!! I'm so glad! Now for college! Oh boy ^_^;  
  
On with the story!  
  
In advance I apologize for the cursing in this chapter if I decide to put them in! You know who will be saying them so I don't need to announce them ^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The thunder roared through the halls of the Crystal Palace of Tokyo. Lightning illuminated a well-embellished room as a young girl sat up from her bed in fright. Bringing her hands to her heart she pressed them as near as she could as if trying to slow down the fast beating of the organ. Her facial expression express one of worry as she tried to regain her breath while taking in deep but shallow breathes. She shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again. The dimness of her eyes blended well with the darkness of her and her sisters' room, while her long hair draped like a curtain over her shoulders and covering her eyes from view. Slowly, she turned her head to her side so her eyes would have a better glimpse of her sister who was sleeping in the other side of their room. Her body relaxed in relief that she did not wake her up.  
  
Something was up. She knew that much. She would have dreams hinting that things would happen everything something was to go bad. She silently and gently lifted the covers from her lower body and shifted her position so her feet would touch the ground. Once they touched she lifted herself off her bed and onto the ground. Looking at her sister she softly ran to the door allowing her hair to float behind her and opened the door without noise. Looking back at her sister once more she closed the door after noting she was still asleep.  
  
Picking up her pace, she ran down the halls and into the communication room where they would always meet for Toru's calls. Looking at the panels where the controls laid she shut her eyes tight, trying to remember what buttons her queen, or her mother or Toru's mother would always use when contacting Toru. When she remembered she quickly opened her eyes and replayed what she saw physically on the board. Soon the screen flickered to life and she smiled satisfied.  
  
"Toru." She whispered. When nothing happened she whispered his name again. On the seventh call did she see the face of her crush. Worry quickly washed over her face when she saw his puffy eyes open and glance at her. Quickly he tried to wipe his eyes of the traces of tears that were left. "Toru." She whispered softly.  
  
"Miya, why are you calling?" He asked as he looked down at her confused yet serious.  
  
"I.I was worried." She replied as she lowered her eyes. "I had a dream, is everything alright over there?" She glanced up at him and kept her black eyes on him.  
  
Toru put on a smile that was convincing enough not to worry her but once he spoke she knew something was amiss. Slowly she shook her head and Toru knew she wasn't fooled. He drew silent. "Don't Toru." She spoke as she looked at him with a sad yet smiling face. "You don't need to hide anything from me, you know that."  
  
Toru smirked. "Just like you tried to hide your crush from me?"  
  
Immediately Miya blushed as she looked away. "That's not the point." She mumbled but made sure he heard it.  
  
Toru smiled softly at the younger girl. "Sorry Mi-chan."  
  
The brunette looked in surprise as her eyes flew to meet his. He had never called her anything but Miya in the past. She had always wanted him to call her something no one has called her before. Something that would be his. She knew she was young and nothing about love but she knew she liked him and that he made her feel special when ever he would look at her or smile at her. Her eyes soften as a smile grew on her face. "Ru-kun." She called him by her nickname. "Please tell me what made you cry." She asked softly.  
  
Toru lost his smile as he looked down at his hands. He didn't know how he would tell her this. He didn't know how he would explain to her that he had messed up their lives. How was he to tell her that if the adults in his time don't change their ways of thinking he and the kids will never be born? He couldn't. His eyes looked everywhere but hers.  
  
Miya smiled sympathetically, as she listened to what his thoughts were radiating off of him. Apparently he had forgotten her gift. "It's alright Toru." She told him confidently, surprising him. She knew she didn't have to explain herself as she watched as he remembered her gift since birth. "I believe everything will come out right. You did what you could."  
  
"But what if their stupid pride gets in the way? I know my father and mother Miya! Their pride is as thick as wood!" He exclaimed worried and somewhat irritated.  
  
"And I know how deeply in love they are Toru. You should know that the most. They love each other more than their own lives, I've seen it and felt it. They will come back together in the end."  
  
"But what if they don't? You won't be born! Nor would I or any of out friends or siblings!" He exclaimed as he stood up from his seat on his bed. "Father is leaving in two months time to a new mission. Mother lost her baby! Everyone is split up! The outers won't let mom see father and father's pride won't let him see her! Mi-chan I'm scared what if I fail in bringing them back? We'll all disappear."  
  
Miya frowned. "Toru, have faith in what you're doing. Don't worry too much." before she could finish the door to the room opened and Miya quickly turned around and switched the screen off as she stared into her father's black eyes. "Dad."  
  
"Miya, what are you doing here? You know you are not allowed in this room without an adult." The man spoke a bit stern as he walked closer. Ignoring his daughter's protest he switched on the screen and to her delight and relief the communicator was off. Toru must have heard what was going on and quickly ended their link. Wufei looked down at her before he sighed and let it go. "Come on, lets move before your mother sees us."  
  
Miya smiled and nodded. She took her father's hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room and into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toru sighed as he shut the communicator off. Someone had caught them talking, he just hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble. Placing the communicator in his drawer in the mansion room he marched straight to bed with his head filled with unanswered questions. He laid in the bed that he and his mother use to share and laid flat on the bed. The bed was big and lonely without him mom. She had always made him feel trouble-free and content and the thought of him never knowing his mother's touch or scent or loving ways worried him so much. Turning to his side he faced the cradle that kept Matsu in. She was sleeping yet she looked as if she wasn't enjoying the sleep, he could tell that something was on her mind. Slowly he moved out of his bed and went to her. Picking her up from her bed he held her tightly next to him and laid on his bed. Immediately he could feel her body relax next to his as she cuddled closer to him. "Matsu." He whispered softly as he folded his arms around her small body and spoke gently in her ear, "I know how you feel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diamond shaped obsidian eyes were as round as they possibly could be as the raven haired pilot of gundam 05 pushed himself back from the door and leaned on the wall behind him. Did he hear right? His eyes glanced around as his mind tried to think of logical answers for the questions that are forming into his mind. From what he understood from the conversation Toru had, with someone he heard him call Miya, he was the son of Heiji and Makoto. But how the hell could he be here when he is from the future if that was the case?  
  
He needed to report this to the others. But it was a slim chance that they would believe him in this one. He even doubted himself on this one! The honorable Chinese warrior looked back into the crack the door made and peered at the two children that were sleeping in the bed Makoto once slept in. They seem to hold on to each other as if they didn't want to lose one another while they slept. 'But if this was true then it will clearly explain the disturbing resemblance the two children had to Makoto and Heiji.Heero.' He thought as he pulled away from the door and closed it shut. 'Then our theory in the first place was correct.' He spoke to himself as he thought of the remaining pilots excluding the Perfect Soldier.  
  
No need to wake the others up so early in the morning. He would simply just bring it up calmly to the others tomorrow when Heero wasn't around and then they would talk about it.or maybe he shouldn't and just wait until something happens to confirm what he had just heard. But for now he would go back asleep and maybe now he won't dream of the priestess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a dark light room, a woman laid in bed under her covers. Ever since the trip back from the hospital she had went straight into her room in the house of the Outers and locked her self in without a word. It had been fourteen days since she had came back from the hospital, which had kept her in for a month and a half. She had uttered no words, nor had she allowed anyone to see her. The outers had been worried and she knew that much because they would stand by her door every once in a while to either give her food or to see if she was all right. She never touched the food nor has she spoken to any of them. She didn't feel like socializing with anyone. She felt more like dying than anything else, yet she knew that her princess would not grant her that wish, nor would the crystal because of her immortality and her bond to the others. She was trapped in a world that brought her nothing but pain and heartache. She didn't know why her mother of centuries ago sent her here knowing that she would suffer this much. The man she loved not only cast her away ones but twice and the family she had always dreamed of having since her earth parents died was taken away from her, leaving her empty and used.  
  
Green eyes that are still glazed over with tears that never seem to end fell from her eyes and created a small puddle on her bed sheet under her face. The slight touch she had felt moments ago had caused her to come back to reality. The one thing she wanted to escape with her might. Although she knew someone was behind her she refuse to move an inch. She didn't have any motivations in seeing anyone, instead she just listened.  
  
"Princess." The voice whispered and immediately Makoto knew who it was. She can acknowledge that particular voice anywhere she went. She was wondering when her leader of the outer senshi would come and try to get her out of the room like the others have tried and failed. "Princess, you must get some fresh air. You're putting yourself in danger."  
  
When she didn't respond the older woman by far greater years sighed and eased her self down on the bed, she stood in front of. "Princess, please listen to me. Unlike the others I believe that you should see Heiji once more. He is leaving in a short amount of time. Princess, if you do not see him before he leaves you shall be more miserable than you are now. Please hear me and go." She took her hand away from the brunette's arms and slowly returned to the gates.  
  
Makoto looked surprised and worried. Why would Heiji be leaving? Was it because of her? 'Heiji.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs in a well-adorned leaving room, the warriors of Saturn and Uranus occupied the spacious room. Haruka was sitting on the edge of one of the three couches while her elbows were propped on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. Her mind was doing a one eighty as she was worried for the brunette's health. The younger girl was watching the news, her eyes were glued on it was she watched what was happening in Tokyo. The door on the other side of the room that led to the kitchen, slid open and Michiru stepped out. She had finished doing the washing from the dinner they had ate. "She's not down yet?" The warrior of Neptune asked.  
  
The blonde closed her eyes solemnly while slightly shaking her head. "No".  
  
Without moving her gaze from the TV Hotaru conversed, "I sensed Setsuna-mama a few minutes ago." She paused when she felt the gaze of the two warriors on her. "She left already."  
  
"Makoto." Michiru whispered.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Princess, wants to see Heiji again, I can feel it, but her fright and pride are stopping her." She whispered, changing the subject quickly. She already knew why Pluto was here. She knew that she had told their princess to see the man. She wasn't too happy with it.  
  
Haruka sneered as the look of disdain was expressed on her flawless face, "She won't see him."  
  
"Ruka-chan."  
  
"No Michiru!" The blonde snapped and pivoted to see the aqua haired woman. Her harsh gaze soften when she realized the tone of her voice, she didn't mean for it to sound so cruel but she had to protect her princess. "Those men are nothing but trouble to us. It would be best if she just forgets about him."  
  
"Haruka that's."  
  
"But I can't." A below the average whisper cut off Michiru as it was heard by the three dwellers of the room. The guardians turned their attention to the new being that stood by the door. They grew alarmed at the image they saw of their once vivacious princess. The first thing they noticed was the weight loss she had lost over the past fourteen days, it wasn't as much that they could see the bones clearly but enough to slightly outline them. The clothes that fit so perfectly on her before was now somewhat big on her. They could tell that she was exhausted by just the way she leaned on the door post, her eyes that attracted so many people because of their beauty now seemed as if they were haunted by sorrow and anger while at the same time looked lifeless. Her hair fell limp against her shoulder and lost its shimmer.  
  
Haruka immediately stood up as she looked at Makoto with slight shock. She had not expected the brunette to come down so soon. She was happy that she had left her room but she wasn't pleased by the words that fled her lips. A frown formed on her face. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all? That man she cared for so intensely was responsible for the child's death, her child! Why would she want to see him? She didn't understand. As her mind kept bringing ideas she voiced them, and was shocked by the response. Makoto did not get annoyed as much as she thought she would. She had answered her with such a grace and calmness that it awed her, yet she could still hear the sadness in her voice. "Because I love him." She said. She made it sound so easy.  
  
Hearing those words spoken, Hotaru glanced away from the TV that held her attention. She watched as her leader, Makoto pushed herself away from the doorpost only to lose her balance. Worry filled the warrior of death and destruction when Makoto didn't move from her legs and stood back up. She stood from the couch and ran to her leader. Kneeling in front of her, Hotaru clasped both of Makoto's shoulder and looked at her concerned. "Mako- chan, you need your rest." She whispered.  
  
"Please Haruka, Let me go." The brunette uttered as she ignored the words Hotaru had spoken. Her eyes glued to the ground. "He's leaving.I need to see him one more time."  
  
"Why?" The blonde exclaimed. "You shouldn't see him Mako! He's not good enough for you!"  
  
Makoto's shoulder started to shake as she tried to control her tears and sobs. "Why can't you understand?" She looked up at the second leader of her senshis with desperation. The hurt look that radiated smacked Haruka in the face while Michiru looked away sadden. "You're in love with Michi aren't you? Then why can't you understand what I'm going through!"  
  
"Mako." Haruka whispered. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, she had already thought of what would happen to her if she were separated from Michiru. She wouldn't know what to do. She would be lost. Sighing in defeat, Haruka walked up to Makoto and stared in her eyes for a long moment before offering her hand to the brunette. "I'll take you.after you eat something."  
  
Michiru and Hotaru smiled small smile when they saw Makoto reach for the fair-haired's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Perfect Soldier sat by his desk sorting out reports he hadn't touched since he had met up with Makoto last year. For the past month and a half Heiji's mind was always on Makoto and it pained him that he wasn't there with her, helping her. But he believed that his decision to have Heero return and forget about Mako and himself was a perfect one. He wouldn't put her in danger and he would let her get on with her life. Especially after he leaves. He wouldn't see his Ko-chan anymore and her safety would be secured. He just hoped she would forgive him one day. So for the past month and a half, Heero had taken over. The same monotone and coldness maybe even colder than what the guys are use too, came back. Even though Heero was back, parts of the others were relieved. They were beginning to think that the person they knew and cared for was gone and replaced with some one they hardly knew. But some part of them, even Wufei, felt sorry for him and wished that there were some way for him to stay Heiji and stay with Makoto. But from the way the doctors acted it was impossible.  
  
Heero placed the last report away in a file before he turned to his lab top and opened his mailbox. He read the content of a new email from Dr.J. It had asked him whether he had finished with the report and ready to leave. His reply was yes. Now all he had to do was receive a reply from the doctor and he and the others would leave. His bags were already packed and ready. Shutting off his lab top he moved away from the desk by pushing his chair away from the desk. Clasping both the chair arms, with the force of his arms he slowly pushed him self up and stood there in silence before he turned to walk to the wide window that showed the front of Quatre's mansion.  
  
After a long moment of just staring he turned around but something from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Turning swiftly he stared at a yellow car pull up to the entrance of the mansion and from the driver's seat a figure hidden in a long jacket and hat emerged and quickly ran to the passenger side where she opened the door. What he observed next took his breath as he watched the familiar brunette stand out. He watched as she hugged the other one and from what he could see, she was exchanging words with the person before the other being walked back to the car and drove off.  
  
"Why." He managed to uttered as he looked away from the window. Soon he heard the doorbell ring and looked at the door that led out to the hallway. "Ko-chan, please don't...don't make it harder."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka stopped her car in front of Quatre's door after she had gotten out of the car to opened the gates. She sat back on her chair and after a silent moment she looked at the brunette who looked exhausted yet anxious. "I'll open the door for you." She spoke softly before getting out and running to the other side after she had secured a hat on her head. Quickly she opened the door for her princess and helped her out.  
  
Makoto smiled at the blonde with gratitude before she hugged her. Letting go, the brunette looked up at the blonde and smiled one last time. "Come pick me up when I call, alright?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Thank you Ruka." Makoto whispered as she slowly walked away from the taller woman and rang the doorbell where she met startled cobalt blue eyes that belonged to Duo Maxwell. "Mako."  
  
"I need to see Hei.Heero."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As there was a knock on the door Heero looked up from the ground he was staring at. He knew Mako would come and see him so he sat on his bed with his arms resting on his thighs, waiting for her. Unhurriedly, Heero stood up and walked over to the door. He was nervous but at the same time excited, worried, and angered. Angered because she came to see him even though she knew she couldn't and put her self at risk once more. With shaky hands, he grasped the doorknob and pulled it open. There in loose pants and shirt stood his Ko-chan. But as he studied her more he saw what the outer senshi saw but only healthier since she had eating something. She still showed lost of weight but her complexion improved. Moving away from the door he allowed her to enter. He watched as she wiped her tears away with her hand before she turned to him. "I missed you Heiji."  
  
Heero looked away from her. How he wanted to say those words to her but he couldn't, fearing he would keep her with him forever. He missed the tears that formed in Mako's eyes when he turned his back to her. Her hand went to her chest where her heart laid. Her gaze fell to the floor. "You were going to leave without seeing me?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Why are you leaving? Heiji.I need you right now. Can't you stay for a little longer?"  
  
"I.I can't." He stuttered.  
  
"Heij."  
  
"Please Makoto don't." He pleaded as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Heiji." She whispered desperate for him to change his mind. "At least tell me why you're leaving all of a sudden." She asked as she knelt at the foot of Heiji's bed. When he didn't answer she tried again this time more forceful. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to see me anymore and I'll leave and never look back." The tall man looked at her surprised and stared into her eyes that radiated such demand. There was no way he could tell her that. He loved her too much.  
  
They both were looking at each other's eyes; one was shining with demand while the other was determined not to show any affection.  
  
Little did they know that this contest they held would come to a draw. Heiji always knew that she held something in her eyes that captivated him so much, he noticed her gaze softened. Little did he know that his eyes were showing the same to the brunette. They were lost in each other's gaze. Heiji had no recollection of him placing his left hand on Makoto's cheeks while the other hand slipped around her waist pulling her dangerously close to him. He soon felt her hand on his chest, just where his heart was still beating fast and strong.  
  
Makoto felt weak from just staring at him, her heart thrashing in her chest. She felt like she was like a moth and he the flame. She felt warm and safe against him. Her bottom lip quivered as she felt his breath on hers while his lips barely touched hers. She wanted more, she needed more. To savor that touch before they would separate would give her such hope and life back into her life.  
  
Heiji drowning in her gaze, moved with her as though he had no longer any control over his actions and he didn't care. Their eyes had closed and their mouths were almost locked in one of the most intensifying kiss they had ever felt in their lifetime. Pleasure washed over them as they were lost in their own worlds. Heiji pulled her closer to him until she was on his lap, he was aware of her chest heaving up and down while pressed to his chest almost crushingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Heiji." She whispered when the kiss was broken. Both panting heavily looked at one another in the eyes before returning to their ecstasy. Heiji turned slightly and gently lowered Mako to the bed without breaking their kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of the night Prussian eyes opened slightly. From his previous engagement he was pretty tired. He moved and positioned himself on his elbow and looked down at the captivating brunette next to him. A small smile played on his lips before the screen to his laptop on his right took his attention. He cursed as he read 'one new message' that had probably have popped in the night, during his and Makoto's coupling. Slowly and gently so not to wake the woman he was fond of, he slid out of bed and not bothering to put anything on he walked to his computer. Clicking on the message it read. 'Good, we are waiting in L1. You have three hours.' Heiji cursed once more. Why was this always happening to him? Why couldn't he live in peace? He wanted to be with Mako, why couldn't he? Sighing he picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom next door he shared with Duo.  
  
After he left the bathroom dressed and took hold of his duffle bag, he walked to Makoto and watched as slept peacefully for a moment. As if he was trying to remember the last time he would see her. Taking the cover that laid on her stomach, he placed it on her so it would cover her fully. Brushing her hair back tenderly, he placed a note next to her face before he left her life.  
  
Moments later the pilots were gathered downstairs ready to leave, waiting for one person. Heero. They knew he and Mako had spent the night with each other and gave enough respect to wait for Heero downstairs. As movements could be heard they turned to see Heero walking down the stairs slowly. He looked as if nothing had happened but once he looked at them in the eyes, they could see that he was hurting more than anything they could imaging before he put on his final mask.  
  
High above was Toru watching with tears in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long. But I wanted to take my time so I can get the feelings I wanted from each characters out but I'm not sure if I did that right ^_^; One more chapter lift (hopefully unless my muse decides to get the better of me.) If the end seemed a little too touch as in hentai than I'm sorry but I tried to stay away from that as best as I could without killing the scene.  
  
Not a lot of Jupiter authors around ;_;  
  
Tell me what you think please. And please don't give me a one-word review. Give me something that will help me write the last chapter well so you would enjoy it more! 


	20. I have no clue what to call this

Chapter Twenty: I have no clue what to call this ^_^;; 

****

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that none of these characters belong to me except the children. If they were I would be a billionaire and probably would not be seen here writing fanfiction from my own series. ;_;

****

Note: This is not the last chapter! I repeat! This is NOT the last chapter! My muse is killing me! .

In advance I apologize for the cursing in this chapter if I decide to put them in! You know who will be saying them so I don't need to announce them ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~

Light from the sun filled the room that kept a brunette in. It was early morning and the birds were singing their morning song as they greeted one another. The sun had awakened three hours a go and was now shining its brightness into the house of Quatre Raberba Winner. On the luxurious bed a brunette awakens from her peaceful dream as the sun relentlessly shone upon her face. Blinking several time before staring at the high ceiling that stared back at her with nothingness. As she moved her arm up to her forehead she noticed something white next to her. She turned her face towards it and realized it was a letter. She sat up from the bed while grabbing a hold of the card, as she looked around, noticing that she was alone in the room. 'Where did he go?' She silently asked while staring at his vacant place on the bed. 'Probably went down stairs.' A thought came up before she opened the letter. As she skimmed the first line she knew he was gone. 

Dear Mako-chan, 

I'm sorry that you didn't find me next to you Ko-chan but something came up and could not be ignored. You have to believe me when I say this Ko, that I love you and would never hurt you on purpose, but since we 'bumped' into each other a year ago again, I have caused you nothing but pain.

I am not the same man that you are use to seeing and loving, I have changed over the years we have been separated but not because I wanted to but because I had to. I left the first time to protect you from the danger I would have put you through if I had stayed, only to be trained as a soldier, a pilot, a killing machine. I am not proud of what I have become Ko-chan and I would never be, but I am the way I am because I chose to protect you. No, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. Ko, I am a gundam pilot. I know you have heard of us, meaning the guys and I. They are all pilots like I am. I am the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, Duo is the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, Trowa pilot's Gundam Heavyarms, and Quatre is in charge of Gundam Sandrock, while Wufei Pilot's Shenlong Gundam. I am telling you this because I trust you would keep this information safe and because you deserve to hear it.

We came to Tokyo for vacation, a break from the fighting and killing. I had never in my life thought I would meet you again but I did and it was in my house. But we met only to be separated again. Please do not look for me and forget about me Mako. I'm only going to cause you pain if you keep hope alive. I am no longer Heiji. I will forever be Heero. 

Heero

Makoto stared at the letter in tears. Listlessly she languorously discarded the letter from her hands and allowed it to float down on the sheet that covered her naked form. She was deaf and blind to the world and didn't sense anyone come into the room until he or she took a seat next to her. She turned to look at the person through blurry vision and the face of the person stood out more to her than anything else. Hope slowly built back in her as she called out a name. "Heiji." Her tears from her eyes avalanched its way down her fair skin only to drop one by one on her hand and the sheet. She watched as he shook his head negatively before she could see clearly once more.

Toru stared up at his mother sorrowfully as he watched her go through so much because of his father. He slowly shook his head. "Moth…" he cursed as he remembered he could tell her who he was. "Mako its ok." He whispered as he hugged her with the out most care, while slightly irate that he couldn't comfort her the way he wanted to. He felt as her body shook next to his while sobs reached his ears and pierced the room. His fearless mother that he had come to know, broke down completely. 

When the door moved he looked at Matsu wobbled her way through the room, struggling to keep her balance before losing it by the foot of the bed. With azure orbs that shined with concern and abash, the little girl stared at the two older family members. 

The young lad hugged his mother tighter in comfort as he buried his face in her amber, soft, hair. The Outers should be picking them up soon for he had called Michiru earlier knowing his mother would not be able to find the strength to do so when she figured that the men had left them here. He allowed his mother to cry all she wanted but figured that she couldn't shed any more tears after twenty minutes of crying because of the amount of mourning she had cried for the past two months and fourteen days. 

~*~*~*~*~

In a private shuttle that the old doctors had sent to the men, had launched from Earth hours ago and was heading for L1, Heero's second home. The male in question sighed while he shut off his laptop, he had sent the last of the reports to the doctors, and put the machine he was so fond of away underneath the chair bellow him. Behind him was Duo acting crazy as usual while the rest of the men tried to ignore him. As he looked around he noticed that all of them looked slightly depressed than usual. He frowned. Why would they be feeling the way they are radiating? They were not leaving anything behind, it was only he. As he continued to ponder on the new acknowledgement, he felt someone settled himself or herself on the seat next to him. Turning, he faced one of his friends, Duo. 

The older fellow gave him his usual grin, but to the eyes of the perfect soldier, the grin wasn't as playful as usual. "How are you holding up?" 

The question startled Heero as he looked at the God of Death before he frowned and looked away, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I'm fine." He spoke monotone. 

The grin that was in his face shrunk into a puzzled yet worried look. "How can you be fine Heero?" He asked. Judging from his tone of voice, the 01 pilot figured he was serious, which surprised him. "You lost a child, and left Mako alo…" 

"Shut up." Heero hissed with quickness as his knuckles turned white from the hold he had on the armchair. He didn't need to be reminded of what he lost or what he had done, he knew it perfectly well! He was there! From the tension between the two pilots the others gave their attention their way. All seemingly interested in what was going on. 

Knowing he was crossing a very thin line, Duo took it to another level, another level he knew would show him the emotions boiling in the other man. Truthfully, he didn't approve of what Heero did. He should have just stuck it out and fight for what was his. But until he does that, he, Duo Maxwell, will remind Heero of everything. He sighed as he leaned on the chair he occupied. "I miss Minako." He announced out loud. Folding his arms behind his head to form as a pillow, he looked through the corner of his eyes. When he saw the 'I can even care less look' he added, "I love the way I feel next to her or when she is around. I love her smile, and the way she does this cute little twitch with her left eye when she's angry at me." Duo sighed as he smiled content. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other with knowing smiles before they stared back at the brunet. They will allow this test to continue. "I like the way she laughs and smiles, it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest and happiest man in the whole world!" His eyes closed as the memory rushed in front of him. A low chuckle came from the man. 

Hearing his friend talk about this girl that they all knew meant something to him, brought out more than what he was willing to think about. Turning his eyes away from them, he closed the windows to his life and sighed. An image of the priestess danced around his head, teasing and taunting him. He also remembered the smiles and laughter she had radiated, unfortunately it wasn't towards him but to her friends. He didn't think gaining her trust would be so hard to get, but when he counted the days in the year he had known her, it had proved him wrong. And now it didn't look like he would ever get the chance to have her smile or laugh with him ever again. 

Wufei was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a shout of pure anguish suddenly come forth. He turned his onyx eyes to the scene only to find Heero standing up gazing down at his American friend, who had provoked him, with such anger and hurt that it shut everyone up. 

"STOP IT!" Heero barked as he stood up from the chair he was resting on moments ago. His Prussian eyes locked with the golden-brown haired pilot. "I told you to shut up! Don't you ever listen?" He asked in a low dangerous voice, yet somewhere in that voice also exuded a sorrow that the Perfect Soldier had never let out before, surprising the pilots around him. With a swift pivot he abandoned the room they were in to only invade a private room where he locked himself for the remaining flight. 

~*~*~*~*~

As a car stopped in front of the fascinating mansion, an elegant woman stepped out of the passenger seat in the car staring up at the building. She slowly removed her sunglasses from her face before she closed the car door and walked into the mansion followed by a tall woman with short blonde hair. 

When they entered the generously proportioned dwelling of Quatre Winner they immediately gazed at the boy who had called for them. From what they could observe, he looked as if he had failed something important while he studied the ground. The way his shoulders drooped and the gaze of dissatisfaction and annoyance that clouded his jade orbs showed the senshi great grief when he looked up at them. Yet almost immediately, the emotions that swam freely in his eyes were gone as if hidden behind a mask. He slowly stood up and brought out one of his smiles as if to fool them. "Mako-chan is upstairs getting ready. She should be down soon." He informed them as he picked up his and his sister's bag with his left hand. 

Haruka nodded showing him she understood, while turning back towards the door she came in. "Toru, lets get you settled in. Michiru check on Koto-chan." 

The teal haired woman moved elegantly towards the stairs, "I won't be too long." She announced as she moved up towards the second level of the house, where she knew she could find the brunette and the child. 

"Care to share what's on your mind?" Haruka asked as they stepped out of the house and headed towards her car. When she didn't hear a reply, she tore her gaze from the scenery in front of her to look down at him. She frowned. He was stubborn, she'll give him that but if he wants a ride with her then he has no choice but to tell her. "So?" She continued her voice a lot more firm than before. 

"Nothing's on my mind." He spoke as he set his and his sister's bag in the vehicle, but before he could step in he was pulled away from it. "Hey!" He exclaimed irritated. He watched as Haruka picked up his bag from the back seat of her car and held it high in the air. "Give it back!" He shouted as he jumped up to grab the duffel, but because of the major height difference between them, his attempts were futile. 

"Listen kid, talk, otherwise you and your bag here will be walking." She glared at him with determination that showed Toru that she wasn't kidding around. Yet the kid stood straight and fixed his green orbs into a scowl right back at the blonde keeping his mouth closed. Seeing that he wasn't going to budge, Haruka quickly thought of another approach before Michiru would make her way down here, then she knew that she would not have a chance into getting the answers she wanted from this boy. Moving her arm as if she was going to throw the bag away, she stopped when Toru yelled for her not to do it. She smirked knowing she had won. "You going to tell me?" When the kid didn't reply she moved again. 

"I can't tell you, I was told not to!" He shouted. "Please give it back."

Haruka turned to look at him as she allowed her arms to fall to her side. She couldn't see his eyes because he had his head down but nonetheless she gave him that suspicion look. "Who are you?" She asked in a way that left no room to quarrel. 

"My name is Toru…" 

"I KNOW that!" The senshi of Uranus barked, she was losing her patience. "Where did you come from? Who the hell are you really?" She demanded. 

The prince of Jupiter glared at her, "I told you already! I can't tell you! I'm not allowed to!" 

"Listen kid…" 

"I'm not a KID!" 

She ignored him. "If you don't tell me what I need to know, you will be marked as an enemy until I figure it out." She warned while leaning closer to the prince so her face would be right in front of his. "And believe me when I say this *kid*. You DON'T want to be my damn enemy." 

Toru growled at her. "I can't tell you." He hissed between teeth. 

"To bad." She dropped his bag on the ground before she walked towards the driver's seat. "You better find a place to stay, it gets dangerous during the nights." She climbed in and locked her doors. 

"You can't do that!" Toru screamed outraged. "What about Matsu!" 

"We'll take care of her, you don't have to worry." She told him smugly. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He asked while seething. His emerald eyes dancing with the emotions of anger as cobalt mingled with in it. Haruka looked puzzled yet wary as she stared into his eyes. 'Where in fuck did that blue come from?' She asked herself as she continued to look into the eyes of the irate boy. "You won't take Matsu away." He growled. 

Haruka glared refusing to back down. "Then tell me what I need to know." 

'Damn her!' His mind screamed in annoyance. 'Why does she have to be so demanding? She's hardly like this back home…not around me anyway.' 

"Well?" She asked. 

"Haruka." A new voice spoke gaining the attention of both people. 

Without more ado, the blonde jumped out of her car while her eyes kept her gaze towards the woman that enigmatic follows wherever she goes, almost like a moth to a fire. There she stood ahead of the entrance of the mansion's gates, smiling softly with a hint of mystery. "Toru is completely harmless to us. You need not to worry." She turned her gaze towards the young man and gave off a genuine smile that surprised Haruka. The only people who would get those would be Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Makoto. Their princesses. She looked back at the boy and noticed the smile on his face. He must be something special if she smiled at him like that. This fueled Haruka's curiosity more. 'Just who is he?' 

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile

As the ocean senshi move to a stop in front of a broad and dull oak door, she flicked her hair away from her face with a gentle sweep of her right hand. Bringing her long elegant fingers to the knob of the door, she twisted it and pushed the oak door forward. Inaudibly, Michiru peered inside the room before she allowed herself in. Her gaze that fell on Matsu that was asleep on the bed, moved to the brunette standing in front of the window, her arms wrapped around herself as if keeping warm. 

It wasn't a surprised to see the tall princess turn her head to look over her shoulders to stare at her guardian for a moment before gazing back to the view in front of her. "He left…" Her voice was low to the point where Michiru had to strain to hear it. "Ruka-chan is going to have a field in telling me I told you so." The teal haired warrior frowned as she heard the amusement in Makoto's voice that covered her sorrow. 

"Mako…" 

"You…you guys were right." The Jovian princess fully turned around to face the other woman. Her eyes were closed hiding away her pain as a smile was forced on her face. Although smiling, Makoto's face still showed lamentation, telling Michiru just how depressed her princess really was. "I should have never got myself involved." She continued as her head fell low, concealing her face from her wiser friend. Tears she desperately tried to keep away, leaked out from her shuteyes and descended, caressing her milky, delicate, skin. "I gave myself to him…I was such a fool in thinking he would stay!" She cried out in pain. It was like her heart was being squeezed so tight while the rest of her body was numb. She hated the feeling, but what she hated most right now was herself. Her arms tightened around her as she felt herself tremble with the growing bale surfacing. 

Michiru wasted no time in going to aid her princess. Yet, she found that no matter what she uttered to help calm her younger liege, nothing seem to work. She uttered a sigh as she incased the younger girl in her arms and immediately began to run it up and down in a soothing manner. "Shhh, Mako." She whispered into the brunette's ear. "Everything, and I do mean everything will work out as they should my friend." 

After moments later from the silence Neptune announced as she pulled away from Makoto slowly, "Haruka and Toru are waiting for us outside." She looked into the green eyes of her friend and bit her lips as she saw utter despair. "Knowing how Haruka is, she's probably afflicting pain and annoyance on little Toru by now." She smiled when she saw a small smile gain its way into Makoto's face. "Lets go, ne?"

Makoto nodded. She walked to the bed and gently as she could she lifted Matsu up from the bed, she was sleeping on, to her comfortable arms. She turned to look at Michiru and spoke, "I thought I said to get me when I called?" 

The teal haired woman smiled a small smile before answering, "We received a phone call from a worried Toru, pleading we should come and pick you up, so we came." 

"Of course." She whispered before she departed the room with Michiru behind her. Both women went to meet the three women down stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Light blue eyes danced its way towards a door that in closed a friend from his view. Ever since the event happened twenty minutes ago between his comrades, the lad hadn't shown his face. And he was worried. He knew Heero pretty well enough to say that he could take care of his self and figure things out rapidly, but this other person, character within Heero, was something else. He couldn't say he knew that person at all. 

He was something he always wished for Heero to have and show but at the same time this person was bringing turmoil to their group. It was safe to say that the guys didn't know how to act when this Heiji persona was present, and with all these different emotions Heiji showed to them, it alienated them. 

Quatre sighed as he looked away from the door and brought his gaze down to his feet. Then there were the girls. When he thought that everything had settled down and was perfect, these nine girls came sauntering in and turned everything he knew upside down. He didn't know how to fix it but he did know that he liked having them around. He enjoyed the new feelings that brought out of him, especially when looking into dark amethyst eyes. Every time she would show herself, he would find himself speechless. 

From all the chaos that has happened Quatre could really say that when around this individual everything would just disappear. He sighed, he was too much wrapped up into helping Heiji and figuring him out that he had missed several chances to get to know the woman that captured his attention. 

He had missed his chance into establishing a relationship with her, he hated himself for it as well. The day they were leaving the hospital and Toru went up to them. He was flabbergasted that the young man had figured everything out that has been going on between him and the girl. He wanted so much to listen the kid and stay. Fight for what he wanted to be his. But he was afraid of having what happened to Heiji and Makoto happen to him. He didn't want to see his amethyst goddess hurt as bad or worse than Makoto. So, he took into the warnings of the doctors and came went back and finished his job before he would head back. Oh yes, he was definitely going to head back to Tokyo and see if the woman he secretly like would take him into her life. He hoped she would. He had never felt so strongly towards a woman before and he hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. That Hotaru Tomoe would take him. 

The young man was shaken from his reverie when Trowa, who was sitting next to him spoke for the first time, "We landed." 

The Arabian prince looked up to his best friend and sighed. "Do you think we made the right choice in coming back?" 

The Tall brunet gazed over at the fair-haired boy for a moment before picking up his bag and left the blond alone. The silence around him told the prince everything he needed to know about the question he had posed. Words weren't required to tell what the Silent clown thought of what was going on. He didn't like it either. The way Heero had left, even though the reasons were solid, it was still inexcusable. The way they were humiliated in front of the girls by the doctors and leaving. Trowa and Quatre hated it all. Sighing a dejected smile, he forced himself to stand up. Grabbing his bag he turned around to leave. Stopping in his movements he spotted Heero coming out of the room he had locked himself in after the event that happened two hours ago. 'Duo must have told him we landed.' He figured as he continued watching his leader leave the shuttle. The way he walked and the expression he gave out looked so much like the old Heero but almost colder, yet Quatre knew the younger man was crying inside. The Arabian man clutched the shirt he was wearing, where his heart hammered. It hurt him literally to feel the emotions from the other was throwing out. 

Duo popped his head through the exit and gave Quatre a puzzled look. "Yo Q-man, come on." 

Quatre chuckled at the nickname the American used and shook his head. Together both of them walked in a comfortable silence out of the shuttle and to where the other men were waiting. Once there, Heero turned the other way and walked to where his car was waiting for him.

~*~*~*~*~

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haruka yelled in displeasure. The four outer senshi settled themselves in their living room after they had came back from picking up Makoto and the kids. All three were upstairs after eating the food Hotaru had made for them.

"Haruka calm down." 

"No I won't Michiru!" The blonde bit back as she turned to face her lover, before facing the greenette in front of them once again. "That can't happen!" 

Setsuna frowned disappointedly towards the second in lead. "For someone who is suppose to be friends with the princess, you sound as if you would want her to be miserable." 

A scowl came to form on the boyish looks of the girl. "My priority is to protect her first, THEN be friends." She sneered. "This boy is too much trouble." 

"But you heard her Haruka." Hotaru jumped into the conversation for the first time since two hours ago. "If Makoto doesn't get with her soul mate, Crystal Tokyo won't happen." 

"Exactly." The time guardian uttered. "Someone was listening to me." She spoke directly to the senshi of wind and sky. "Not ONLY does Usagi and Mamoru have to get together but so does Makoto and her soul mate. If not, everything in Tokyo right now in the future will not exist. That means a lot of wonderful things will not happen." Setsuna henshi to her warrior as she stood. "You make that decision." She spoke once again before vanishing to the gates. 

~*~*~*~*~

****

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am deeply sorry to say that I will not have time to write anymore until I get settled into college and my grades are stable. I have no clue when that will be, but I do hope that you will continue to read my stories when they come out. Again I am deeply sorry to those who have enjoyed this story and all the others that are still going. 

Thank you so much! 

Love Dimitria a.k.a Dimi a.k.a Kourui


	21. Emotions revealed

**Chapter twenty-one: Emotions revealed **

            **Disclaimer:** I'm sad to say that none of these characters belong to me except the children. If they were I would be a billionaire and probably would not be seen here writing fanfiction for my own series. ;_;

            **Note:** Well here is the second to last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

            In advance I apologize for the cursing in this chapter if I decide to put them in! You know who will be saying them so I don't need to announce them ^_^;;

~*~*~*~*~

            It has been a month and a couple of days since Pluto had discussed what must happen before Crystal Tokyo can emerge. Haruka hated every thing about what must happen, but the more she observed Makoto, the more she knew she need Heero. Haruka didn't want to believe it, but when Makoto was putting Matsu to sleep one day, she watched the younger woman cry as she held her stomach in want. The emotions that played with her princess were so powerful that it couldn't be ignored. 

            It was hard for her to watch Makoto taking care of Matsu while being reminded of what she could have had. One day when she was forced to do the laundry by Michiru and Hotaru, she found the note that Heero gave Makoto. She was furious as she read it, but as the days went on she realized just how much they mean to each other and how Heero still obviously still felt for Makoto, but if he loved her that much why would he leave her like that? That's what infuriated Haruka. She was suspicious of him in the beginning but now because of his actions, she didn't like him. He could have stayed and helped Mako with the loss and fight for what was his! 

            Sighing, Haruka stood up from one of the three couches that helped adorn the room she was in. Opening her mouth she shouted, "Michiru, Hotaru!" Moments past by before Haruka heard movement indicating the two were coming. Makoto had taken the kids to the park so it was perfectly safe to be discussing about the topic in the house. 

            Instants later both young women walked into the room, both held the expression of confusion as they watched their partner as they sat down. 

            Haruka observed as they sat down on a couch facing her before she sat back down. Looking at them for a while she spoke, "You both know my feelings towards Heiji." She stated towards the two women in a question form. She watched as they nodded. "What do you guys think about Heiji?" She asked them. Their response would be the reason if she would bring him back or not. 

            Hotaru looked at Haruka as if she was trying to find the answer to why she would asked such a question, but she answered in anyway. "I believe he is a bastard for leaving Makoto, with or without a reason." She paused before continuing. "But I know it's killing the princess to be away from him, even though she looks to be fine. He proves to be her soul mate and we need him to achieve Crystal Tokyo." She looked at Haruka with complete calm and seriousness. "I don't approve of him because of what he had done but we need him." 

            Michiru sighed as she listened to Hotaru speak her mind. She agreed with the younger woman when it came to crystal Tokyo, but she believed something else. "They complete each other." She whispered as she glanced at Haruka before looking down at her hands that were folded together resting on her thigh. She knew she had the attention of her lover and Hotaru so she decided to talk. "Haven't you seen them when they are together? I know that there has been a lot of pain but I believe that they belong together." She paused to take a deep breath before she stared straight into her love's blue eyes. "The way Heero carried her that one time when they were attacked said it all, Ruka. Makoto hadn't smiled since he left." In the corner of her eyes, she witnessed a thin frown on Hotaru's face. "I'm worried for her. I'm worried, in this state of mind, she will do something drastic."

            Silence reigned as the three sat in their own thoughts. Haruka folded her hands before she rested her chin on top of it. A frown sadly graced her beautiful features. She had decided. Closing her eyes tightly together she let out a heavy sigh before she stood up and left the room, leaving the two women together in a depressed silence.

~*~*~*~*~

            Crystal blue eyes opened slowly as the person turned around on her bed, snuggling closer to her male counterpart. Sighing in helplessness, her eyes landed on the crib, where her daughter was sleeping in. Her mind wandering to Makoto's child, her heart throbbing with pain only further encourage the tears to flow freely down her ivory smooth skin. Life wasn't fair to her auburn hair protector and friend. It showed no kindness to her at all, from the time her parents died to her love life. Now a child was taken from her. The thought killed her. She didn't want to think about it. All she wished for was to have everything as happy as it was before. 

            She didn't even have the chance to congratulate her friend of her pregnancy. Just with a flicker of a wrist, her baby was gone. Her dreams of a family were gone. Dreams of having some one to love and be loved back was gone. A chance of having another child was almost taken away from her because of some idiot. 

            Usagi realized just how empty Mako's life is. She felt so sorry for her friend and felt useless. She was her princess wasn't she? Why couldn't she help her? Guilt and shame filled her soul as she closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the man next to her. She was afraid to see her. The day after the news, she had returned to the hospital, right when she was to open the door she froze. She didn't want to see her friend in the condition she was in. She knew Makoto was a very sensitive woman and to have something like this happen to her would break her in more ways than one. She didn't want to see that. She was so use to seeing Makoto as the protector, someone who was not afraid to help anyone, someone who had a big smile every time she saw her. A shoulder to cry on, a mother to the group. She knew all that will change and she didn't want to see it happen. She couldn't. Usagi had ran from the hospital crying, turning her back to a friend that has always been there…inadvertently. 

            The young woman blinked when she heard a grunt under her before a hand ran up and down in a soothing movement. She couldn't help but feel disgusted. She was here laying in bed with her love, her husband, the father of her baby, when Makoto was waking up in a cold bed alone and devastated. Usagi pulled back from the embrace as if she was burnt. Her movement alerted the man next to her. He sat up with a confused and worried look on his face, while he tried to look into the eyes of his wife. She wouldn't look at him. Instead she stood up and walked towards the balcony, which over looked the city of Tokyo, their city. 

            "Jewel?" Mamoru whispered as his eyes were glued to her back. He pulled the covers away from his body, revealing him in night pants, before pushing himself off the bed. Taking soft and careful steps he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He frowned as he felt her rigid. "What's wrong?"

            Usagi closed her eyes while a frown played on her beautiful face. Turning her face away from his, she whispered, "Please don't touch me." Stepping away from him, she clutched the rail of the balcony, and bit her lips. 

            "Usako." Mamoru uttered hurt and confused. 

            "I feel so useless." Her voice cracked with an incoming sob stuck in her throat. "I feel so guilty!" She cried as she took her arms away from the rail and wrapped them around herself. 

            Mamoru stepped closer to her barely touching her skin. 

            "Don't touch me!" Usagi moved away from him as she screamed. "Don't touch me." She repeated calmer, her eyes glancing at his for the first time that morning. "Why should I have the right to love someone and be loved back when **MY senshi, friend can't! It's not fair! Why can't she live in peace and happiness **WITH **love?" Her eyes radiating hurt and desperation, as she continued to pour out her grief. "Why can't she feel a touch of a man without being hurt? Why can't she have a family of her own? Why does this have to happen to her!? Out of all of us, she is the one set up to fail!" Her screams were mixed with her cries. No longer being able to control her emotions, she fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably. **

            Mamoru ran to her and encased her in a hug. The moment he touched she struggled to push him away, but the man was determine to comfort his wife and held her closer to him until she stopped struggling. She held him as if he was the only person who could save her from drowning. Usagi closed her eyes shut as she continued to cry. 'It's not fair.' 

~*~*~*~*~

            Ami opened the door to Minako's room before stepping in. Her eyes rested on the blonde in the corner, her head already buried in her knees while her arms wrapped around them, the Shinto Miko sitting next to her trying to calm the crying girl down. As the senshi of ice walked closer, her eyes locked with the raven haired senshi with questions dancing in her eyes. 'How is she doing?'

            With the shake of her head, Ami knew the blonde hadn't gotten better since she had finally opened her door after the shocking event. When the men left the hospital, Mina had ran towards Makoto's room in a hurry to see her best friend, but the look on her face when she came back scared them all. Tears fell hysterically from her azure eyes, from that day; the blonde had remained mute and closed herself off in her room. It had just been recently that she had opened the door to her friends and family.  

            Clearing her throat and keeping tears at bay, the young woman spoke as she placed a glass of water, she had been holding, in front of the fair-haired female. "Mina-chan, here's the water." She whispered. After moments, Ami knew she wouldn't get an answer from her friend nor will she move from her position. She tried again to reach her friend. "Mi-chan, stop this please." Her eyes looked at the once bubbly young woman with plead. "You're harming yourself and it won't help Mako-chan when she sees you."

            "She won't answer you Ami." Rei spoke for the first time, while her hand rubbed Mina's arm soothingly, worry visible in her violet eyes. "I have tried everything believe me. I…I think she's still in shock." 

            Ami glanced at her hands that were rested on her lap, wondering about the brunette, she voiced her thoughts. "If Mina-chan is like this, I can't help wondering how Mako-chan is holding up…I wonder if she's ok."

            Rei looked away as her mind drifted back to her playmate for the thousands time that morning. 

            "Have you heard from her?" Ami asked, hope evident in her voice. Makoto had closed herself from them for the past four months. She had locked herself in her room in the outers home since she had gotten out of the hospital, from what Haruka had revealed to her. She was scared for her. Scared she would drive herself to death by ignoring everything around her. 

            Rei swallowed her tears, not able to look into Ami's face. Guilt had plagued her mind since Makoto had been shot. She was there, the day it all happened, she was there, and she couldn't save her friend or the baby. She hated her self for just standing there in shock, watching as Makoto fell to the ground, bleeding on herself. Blood everywhere. She was standing so close to her when she was shot, that she was sprayed with Makoto's blood. She remembered wiping the thick liquid from her face in revulsion as her eyes were cast on Makoto's motionless body. Toru had ran towards her comrade crying before she did anything. Why did she just stood there? Why did she let Makoto suffer before she called the paramedics? If she would have called sooner or did **SOMETHING, just maybe she could have saved Makoto from losing her baby.**

            She would never forget the look in Makoto's eyes as she collapsed to the ground. The look never left her, haunting her in her sleep. She couldn't even count all the sleepless nights, and nights she woke up screaming. 

            "Rei?" Ami called for her anxiously as she placed her hand on her shoulder. She watched as the fire senshi turned to her with such a desperate and self-loathing look it made her cry. "It's not your fault." She whispered, allowing Rei to fall into her arms crying. "You did nothing wrong Rei-chan. Please don't blame yourself…" The princess of Mars buried her face in Ami's bosom, hiding her tears as well as her shame. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Pluto looked away was she watched the grief the inners emit from their essences towards her princess. It was truly heart throbbing to watch. Waving her hand over the image of the inners, while looking away, the reflection of the four women changed to the man alone in a room. A man that left her princess swimming in grief. To a man she would take orders and come to love in the future. Her eyes turned to gaze at the lifeless man. She could see no reason to live in his eyes, as well as the angst he felt towards the betrayal he had created towards Makoto. He did it all for the sake of the illusion of safety. Believing she would be better off without him.

            Her thoughts her disturbed when she heard movements within her realm. Her eyes narrowed in anger and threat. She was not in the mood to deal with trespassers, who do not know the meaning of respect. She allowed the fog to camouflage her appearance, while she mentally stopped the images playing behind her. Moving skillfully in the fog, she knew her way around. With that knowledge behind her she had the upper hand. 

            Standing behind the intruder in a ready pose to attack, she swung her staff at the enemy. Surprised, she watched as the intruder turned around and dodge her attack. "Who the hell are you?" Pluto uttered ominously gaining her composure back. "How dare you enter the sacred…"

            "Pluto it's me!" The person shouted in frustration. 

            Immediately Pluto lowered her guard down as she realized who this person was. It looks as if Uranus paid her a visit. 

            Mentally she cleared the fog around them and their eyes locked with one another. "Uranus." She called before giving a nod in the direction of the blonde. 

            The equally tall woman glared at the solitude warrior dismissing the greeting. Even though Pluto was her leader she still didn't like how Pluto gave her the decision to make fully knowing she didn't like Heiji. "I'm here to tell you what my verdict is." She announced while watched the warrior of Pluto continuing to stare at her as if she already knew her answer. She hated that. "Just bring the bastard." She sneered before she teleported back home. 

            Pluto couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. It looks as if everything is going in plan. Her gaze turned towards the reflection of both Makoto and Heiji, both in different location, yet equally feeling a great loss. "Nothing to worry about your highnesses, your future is locked in stone." 

~*~*~*~*~

            In the future, Heiji smiles as he holds his wife closer to him. He had received Toru's report moments ago, even though his son was on the verge of crying and desperate, Heiji knew there was nothing to worry about. He glanced down at his angel and kissed the top of her head sincerely. "I love you so much, my Juno." He whispered to the sleeping woman. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

~*~*~*~*~

            "Thank you for coming." Pluto spoke as she greeted her guest. She had called for them as soon as Haruka left her realm. "I need your help." 

            Luna frowned with curiosity, "what is it?" 

            "You both need to gather the inner senshi and discuss their feelings about what happened to Makoto. You need to have them realize that it wasn't their fault nor the men. It was meant to happen, do you understand?" 

As she watched both feline nods in comprehension, she continued. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan and Usagi-hime, they need to be told to let go of the guilt and odium they have concerning what happened to Mako-hime, especially. Ami-chan can control her sorrow, but not the others. Please talk to them." 

            Artemis took a step forward. "Why do we need to talk to them?" 

            "All will be revealed in time Artemis. Now go." With a wave of her staff the two future advisers of Neo Queen Serenity disappeared within the fog.  Pluto stood up straight. She had one more thing to do before she could sit back and watch the start for Crystal Tokyo. She allowed the mist surround her slender form, disguising it from view. 

            Toru lay on his bed after Mako tucked him in. Even though she smiled at him and his sister, he knew she was hurting. His mom was suffering because of his father. He knew it more than anything. He couldn't help but admire their relationship more now than ever. He couldn't help but think highly of his mother after this. He was so proud of her. 

            He had spoken to his father moments ago before Makoto had came in. He told him what was going on and his father told him not to worry about it, that everything would be fine. How can it be fine when everyone is hurting here? But he trusted his dad, even after witnessing the history of his parents. He knew it was killing his father to be away from his mom. He guaranteed it. 

            He gasped when he felt a shift in the room and stared at the direction of it. Automatically he stood up from his bed and ran to one of his favorite aunt. "Suna-chan!" He spoke highly as he gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked before he moved away to have a better view of the woman.

            Pluto smiled at the young man. "To-chan, I'm here to take you and Ma-chan back. Are you ready?" 

            He shook his head negatively. "Suna, I can't leave yet. Mom needs me and Matsu here right now." 

            The guardian of time knelt down to be at his level. "Prince, your mother will be just fine. I'll make sure of it." She whispered to him. "Gather your things. Your mission is finished." She watched as his eyes grew wider in comprehension. Nodding, she spoke. "You have done a fine job my prince. Right now, you need to be home. I know you have a lot of questions to ask your parents. And you have a very special someone waiting for you. Now come on. I will tell Makoto you went home." 

            Toru nodded. Within minutes the prince of Jupiter was holding his and Matsu's bags. When he turned to face his friend, he watched as she held Matsu in her hands. His sister was sleeping in her arms with the outmost trust. "Ready."

            "Let's go." 

~*~*~*~*~

            In a room that was fit for a small child, a woman walked in with a sad expression on her face. She brushed her long brown hair behind her ear as she stopped in front of a crib. Looking inside the empty cribbed she vision her baby girl sleeping. Sighing she picked up a small stuff bear. She smiled a small sad smile as she gazed at it. 

The brunette sat down in a rocking chair in a baby's room. Her eyes were closed as she hummed while her hand was holding Mr. Popo. She spent most of her time in this room after the memories of losing her child came back to haunt her. Out of all the senshi she was the only one to feel the lose of a child. In a way it reminded her that she was never well off since the beginning, starting with the death of her parents and ending with the death of her child. She never even found out if it was a girl or a boy. Maybe some things weren't meant to be known. 

            Her humming cease as her eyes gazed towards the door dazed as she remembered how she met up with Heiji towards the end. It was the most painful yet wonderful reunion she had ever had. She just hoped that her reunion with her…Her thoughts drifted when she heard the door swing open. It happened within a fraction of a second when she was bombard with two bodies. Her heart soared with shock and contentment as her arms wrapped around her children. They had come back to her. She was overjoyed. Kisses spread through the three of them as they huddled close enjoying the feel of their mother close to them after so long. Toru pulled away from her, enough to look into her eyes. The words that fell from his lips brought tears to her eyes. 

            "I'm proud of you mom." 

            Behind the door to Matsu's room the Queen of Mars and King of Jupiter smiled as they watched the heart warm reunion between a mother and her children. 

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Hello minna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was quickly written, I hope it doesn't sound too rushed. If it did please let me know so I can fix it. In my view this chapter is not the best I have written but I can't help feel that there is nothing I can do more. Well, please tell my your thoughts about this story so far even if its not too pleasant, but do know that if its not constructive criticism, I **will** simply **ignore** it. 


	22. Love Never Diminishes

Chapter twenty-two: A Love Never Diminishes  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that none of these characters belong to me except the children. If they were I would be a billionaire and probably would not be seen here writing fanfiction for my own series. ;_;  
  
Note: Well here is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sighed as he walked into a room that held the rest of the gundam pilots. What the hell was the point of coming back here? All the scientist did was give them jobs like taking down burglars and things like that, they could have easily have done that in Tokyo where they would be at home. Where he was next to his precious girl, but now he doubt if she would even give him a second glance. He fell onto a couch next to Heero and closed his eyes.  
  
"How did it go?" The voice of Sandrock was heard.  
  
'AH yes, the only one that cares.' He spoke to himself before he turned to look at the blonde. "Didn't even last three minutes. That moron fell after two hits." He reported with dislike. Everything wasn't going right and he knew this but he wondered if the others cared. It was like the doctors didn't want to take their eyes away from them. They were watched everywhere they went. There was no privacy and it was starting to piss of the black shadow other wise known as the god of death.  
  
"This is unjust damn it!" Wufei yelled suddenly, startling Quatre. His blazing eyes faced the camera in the corner of the room before he turned to face the rest of them. "We are being treated like caged animals!"  
  
Quatre sighed as he stared at his hands. "I know but can we do? The last time that we did attempt not to come back, Makoto lost her baby. If we try something now, we might lose one of them or one of us."  
  
"I am not a quitter!" Wufei roared.  
  
Duo frowned at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. "You were the one that wanted to come back! You made it clear through harsh words that Heero was being a coward for staying now you want to leave after all that has happen? Are you not thinking?" He sneered as he stood up.  
  
"He wanted to stay for a woman, I want to leave for my sanity." He stated as if it was a fact while staring up at the American. "Don't confuse the two."  
  
Before Duo could retaliate a voice boomed in the room. "Good evening, gentlemen." A screen suddenly appeared out of thin air and the pilots watched from either side of the screen what was going on with interest.  
  
"Who are you?" Dr. S spoke after recovering from the sudden woman who appeared in the room.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto. I am here to talk to you about the pilots and their importance in Tokyo." She spoke with a calm that made them wonder what was behind that mask. "We both know that the Gundam Pilots are no longer needed here, yet you refuse to let them go, why is that?"  
  
Dr. J advanced but suddenly stopped when he started into her eyes that told him to stay where he was. "The Gundam pilots are to stay here because they are weapons that are needed."  
  
Upon hearing this the men in the room frowned, not liking the answer that came from the doctor's mouth.  
"If I was not mistaken gentlemen, Heero, is Heiji Fujita from Japan, Trowa is Triton Bloom from Italy, Duo is from America, Wufei is from China and Quatre from Arabian, correct?" she didn't allow them to respond. "They never belonged here, you took each and everyone of them away from their home. Especially you Dr. J. You could have chosen others to perform the task of Pilot 01 yet you took a very happy boy away from his only home. You Dr. S, erased Triton's memories when he first came to the colonies and dropped him off where he would work to help build Heavyarms, only to see you kill the real Trowa Barton, so he would have no reason to deny your proposal. Professor G, you have always had an eye on Duo and you knew how close he was to Sister Helene and the church. You knew the only way to get to him was to call oz and tell them that the church was making plans against them. You had them all killed off. Duo had no where else to go to, so you took advantage and took him, knowing he wouldn't refuse. The rest of you were just lucky when the Quatre and Wufei came along. Even though the cause was great but the way you did it wasn't. You destroyed their lives and you will destroy their future if you don't let them go now."  
  
Professor G shook his head in regret as tears formed in his eyes. "How." he swallowed hard as he refused to look at the woman. "I didn't want Duo to leave fearing he would find out the truth. I regret it so much."  
  
Pluto turned to him and smiled a sad smile. "I am known as time itself. I know everything, I know you have regretted you actions and to repay Duo, you tried to be a father figure to him. I just wish you would have told him."  
  
"You will not live to tell them." Dr. J yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Pluto.  
  
Before he could shoot, Pluto leaped with a flip and landed behind the doctors. Before they could turn around, she took her staff and swung it towards Dr. J's knees and watched him fall. She immediately placed her staff dangerously close to his neck. "Don't you dare move." She hissed at the fellow doctors, her eyes narrowing with anger and hatred towards these people. She looked down at the man, "How dare you raise such a filthy thing to my face." She sneered all her cool went out the window as she stared at the man who was responsible for the death of her princess's child.  
  
"Lets go." Trowa whispered before running out to the room the scientist and Pluto stayed in. His mind running through everything Pluto had said. He knew the reason why they had seen all that was to see the true characters of the doctors.  
  
He paused at the door and waited for the others to come before he told them to remain silent. He pushed the door slightly so they would be able to see and hear what was going on clearly. Heero gasped when he heard the next thing that came from her mouth.  
  
"You staged the whole scene back there in Tokyo." The minute she had uttered those words all the scientist gasped in surprise, for they did not know. They all looked at Dr. J in stunned. "You had three men dress in OZ uniform and cover it with black suits. You gave them orders to shot Makoto, so Heero would come back. You went crazy when you received Mission Denied. You nearly killed my princess."  
  
"I did it for Heero, Damn it. That woman was nothing but trouble to us from the beginning." He spoke as he looked up at her. "Besides you'll never be able to prove that."  
  
Pluto just smirked as she stepped away from them. "I would not say that." The moment she spoke, the door behind her swung open revealing the men. "You see they heard and saw everything. They know it all." She announced.  
  
Professor G looked away from Duo, knowing he would feel so small if he stared into the man's eyes. "Duo."  
  
"You killed them off?" Was the only thing pilot stated before he refused to look at him.  
  
Wufei and Quatre were restraining Heiji from going to kill Dr. J, they both looked at the men with disappointment and anger. And as always Trowa showed know emotions even though he was flooded with them inside.  
  
"We shall be leaving." Pluto stated.  
  
"You."  
  
"I suggest you stay where you are." The ageless woman warned as she created a portal behind her. She allowed the pilots to walk through it first before she vanished. From the shadows a glimmer gained their attention and the scientist turned away. Dark violet eyes of the warrior of Saturn burn through them as she stepped forward. "I'm here to collect Dr. J." Her voice ominous, echoed in the room.  
  
The men looked back at her as she stepped away from the shadow and into the light. Anger and hatred filled the woman as she radiates it with everything she did. Her eyes locked with Dr. J before she uttered her next words. "Those who harm my liege are to suffer for eternity, its time to go." Her voice empty of all emotions. Her eyes glowed and daunting purple and almost immediately Dr. J screamed in pain.  
  
The other doctors all gasped in horror as they turned to witness Dr. J's skin peeling from his body before he collapsed into ash. They all turned to the smaller woman with fear, body frozen in fright they could only stare.  
  
A small disturbing smirk fell on her lips as she turned back to the rest of the men. "I am the messiah of silence and the warrior of death, destruction and rebirth." She paused as she studied them. "I suggest you forget about the pilots and stay away from my princess. If you so much touch a hair on her, you will see me once more. Good-day gentlemen." With that said she stepped back into the shadow and vanished, leaving the four remaining Doctors in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What took you so long?" A voice boomed as soon as Saturn appeared in a misty area. With a mental not from the speaker, the fog cleared up around her and Saturn could see the time keeper with the men, standing by the large door. Slowly she walked closer to her, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I was having fun, Pluto-mama." Saturn whispered as she looked happily at the woman. "They will not be heard from again." She spoke with sudden importance.  
  
"Why what did you do to them?" Duo asked as he looked at the smaller of the two ladies. "And where are we?"  
  
Pluto turned to them before speaking. "I will explain that." She looked them over before continuing. "You are in my domain. The door behind you is where time flows. The fog is to confuse intruders, who dare to enter. Saturn merely warned the Doctors to stay away, with a demonstration." She answered but quickly killed off the questions Duo was asking with a mere smile. "You should not concern yourself with that. What is done is done."  
  
"You all will stay in Tokyo, in Quatre's mansion. What you do with your life is your business, I will not interferer. But I do suggest you rest before you see any of the girls, I know what you have learned today was quite a shocking to you all, but believe me, if given a chance to redo what I did, I wouldn't."  
  
Quatre smiled at her. "It's ok Miss Pluto. I am most glad that you told us, we wouldn't know what to do with our lives if we never found out."  
  
"I would like to know about my past." Trowa spoke for the first time entering Pluto's sanctuary. His one visible eye piercing through Saturn and Pluto.  
  
The smaller of the two smiled at him softly. "Your memories shall return to you Triton Bloom and when it does you shall be forever happy."  
  
"Now you must go." Pluto whispered and the door opened. "You will have to hold hands and concentrate on Quatre's house, don't let go of each other no matter what."  
  
As they were ready to step into the gates Heero stopped and turned towards them. "Do you think."  
  
Pluto smiled at him. "In three days go to the Jubaan Park. She will be there waiting. While the rest of you go the café next to the arcade."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Miss Saturn?" Quatre called as he stepped forward. Before she could reply, he gathered courage and kissed her on her cheek. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before the men were gone, leaving a blushing princess and an amused time keeper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months after their talk with Luna and Artemis the girls and Mamoru decided on meeting in two months, stating that they needed time to think alone. The inners minus Makoto gathered in the café that was next to the crown game center. They all look dull and Usagi tried to cheer them up but it didn't work, knowing that she herself wasn't feeling up to it. But she did notice that they were a lot more healthier than last time she saw them. She could feel their anxiety to wards everything but they were learning to cope. She noticed the change in Minako more than the others or herself. The blonde was now talking and smiled every so often. She wished everything would just go back to normal, but in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't unless the men returned. Usagi sighed deeply before placing her head on Mamoru's shoulder. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Lovely ladies such as your selves should not be depressed."  
  
Minako upon recognizing the voice right away turns around almost immediately in her chair, eyes locking with cobalt blue ones. The eyes of a man she had falling in love with. A man she had missed through out these past nine months. As she continued to stare into his eyes, the world around her was forgotten. She didn't notice the looks her friends were giving her or the looks of the men surrounding Duo. Slowly, almost unconsciously, she stood up from her chair and walked towards the gundam pilot, who wore dark jeans and a black inner shirt with a long leather jacket over it. Before anything was said Minako's hand came down to his face, surprising everyone.  
  
"Minako," Rei and Ami whispered as they looked at their friend, who had her back to them.  
  
As Duo turned back to face the woman, his face grew heavier with sorrow as he noticed the tears that threatened to pour from her face. "I.I can explain."  
  
The blonde frowned slightly. "Shut up." Her voice was low and quivering, but everyone in the group could hear her. He lied to her but she was willing to forgive him for it. She only wanted him back. She didn't care of what he did for a leaving, she wanted.needed him.  
  
"Niko, I." he whispered his nickname for her but was silenced before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"I said shut up!" Her voice louder than the last. Her hands shot out to grip the end of his collar of his jacket, before pulling him close to her and into a kiss. The kiss was almost desperate. She wanted him to know how she felt, when she thought he knew she broke the kiss. Her eyes searched his before they stared at the ground.  
  
"Niko," he whispered as he lifted her head up and watched as the tears fell from her eyes. He sighed as he cleaned the tears away from her face with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ears, "I missed you so much Niko. I love you too."  
  
His words broke into her and her cries were heard as she tightened her arms around him.  
  
Mamoru, Usagi, Ami and Quatre smiled at the couple; happy they were back together for they knew that they were strongly attached before any of the events happened. Rei smiled a small smile before her gaze turned towards Wufei, who had been staring at her since he came in the café. Her eyes lowered to the table before Triton took a seat next to her friend Ami, introducing himself to the hesitant woman. She smiled softly before she stood up gaining all the attention but Minako and Duo.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi called out to her puzzled. She had stopped the conversation with Quatre, who was asking of Hotaru, when she noticed the raven haired priestess stand up.  
  
"I need to get back to the temple." She answered the silent question she knew her princess wanted to ask. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Miss Rei.I mean Rei-san." Quatre quickly corrected when he saw the dislike she gave him when uttering her name formally. "I'm very happy that we met again." He spoke knowing that she was still unsure of them. "I hope we can have a conversation soon. Perhaps when we are settled?"  
  
All the brunette could do was nod before she left.  
  
Wufei moved to follow her after he bid farewell to everyone else. He needed to talk to her. He spotted her walking away from the café, slowly and called her name. He watched as she stopped but didn't turn around. He ran towards her and stood behind. "Rei-san." He whispered.  
  
The priestess turned around to face the man she was uncertain of. "Yes?"  
  
Wufei stared into those violet eyes he had dreamed of so many times. She was truly beautiful. Remarkable. "I.I wanted to apologize for everything that I know we have put all of you through and especially for your friend." He paused to look away from her. "We found out a week ago, that what happened was staged by the doctors. We had no clue and if we had known what was going on. Makoto nor you or anyone of you women would have never gone through what you did. We apologize deeply." He stopped once more to look back at her and notice the surprise clearly written on her face. "I know this is not like me," he spoke with a slight grin, "but I do know when an apology is needed and this is one of them. Hopefully we can be friends."  
  
Rei was stunned by his speech and the sincerity that was uttered. This was definitely not the same man she knew before. She was expecting him to call her onna and command her to accept his apology. She could tell that he meant what he said and was being extremely polite and truthful about it. She had to smile at it. As she did she could see the hope in his black eyes. She nodded her acceptance before turning around to continue her walk back to the temple. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "lets see what happens Chang Wufei." Her voice was one of joyous and sincerity. She turned back to her destination.  
  
Unknowing to her, Wufei stood there smiling at her as he watch her disappeared into the crowed.  
  
Inside the café, Duo and Minako had came back from their own world and was not seating with everyone else talking freely, his arms wrapped around her shoulders gently. He watched as Quatre explained to them what had happen and why they were back, the reactions from the women and Mamoru was not surprising at all. His Niko had wished she was there just to send a Love and Beauty Shock up all the scientists butt, and that collected a few laughter from the others including himself. It was what was needed to lift the tension away. In the corner of his eyes he could see Ami and Triton sitting very comfortable next to each other and he smiled. His attention was caught by Usagi as she asked where Heiji was. With a grin Duo said "Where he belongs"  
  
Quatre chuckled at the vague answer from his friend and decided to add to it. "A love that strong can never diminish." Quatre spoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A cool breeze flew past her, playing with her hair as well trying to comfort the anxious woman, who stood in solitude, gazing at the horizon. As her eyes closed of the vision she once held, her mind replayed the incidence that had occurred to her within the past year, ending with Pluto informing her Matsu and Toru's absence. She had never felt so alone in her life. Was she to have so many disappointments in her life until she no longer exists in this life? She wanted to cry, she wanted to ignore everything around her, and she wanted it all to end. There was no meaning in her life without him. She knew that clearly and it killed her.  
  
A ragged sigh left her lips as a gust of wind hit her, making her stumble slightly backwards. Taking a few steps she maintained her balance. Her feeling of solitude left her as her mind sensed she wasn't alone anymore. Slowly turning to face the intruder, a gasp fled from her lips as she looked into familiar Prussian eyes. Those blue eyes that shined nothing but regret, love and plead.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes as she continued to stare into those eyes that had been hunting her for more that six months. The eyes that belonged to a man she loved with all her heart. She gasped in surprise when realization told her, he was less than a foot away from her. She hadn't even noticed him moving towards her when she was staring into his eyes. Acrimony filled her sense towards this person. Bitterness for leaving her when she really needed him the most, anger for him shunning her without a second thought. She quickly turned from him, missing the hurt look he gave her. "Go away." Her voice was hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in ages.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Don't." she paused as she walked further away from him. "Speak of my name." She told him, her voice sounded weak, betraying her of the feelings she wanted to express. "Go away.please."  
  
"Makoto please." Heiji pleaded as he walked towards her refusing of leaving until she came with him. He slowly reached for her and as he touched her shoulder, he felt her rigid before she wrenched herself away from him. Had he lost her for good? He thought as he stared at her back. She refused to neither look at him nor let him touch her. He wouldn't blame her for doing so, but it wasn't as if he deliberately did what he did to hurt her. He thought he was protecting her. Did he hurt her this much? 'Oh Mako.' He thought as took a step back. Tears threatened to spill as the realization of loosing her fell heavily on his shoulders. "Please look at me, Mako-chan."  
  
A sob escaped from the brunette as she heard her name spoken. Why was he doing this? Why doesn't he leave her alone? Why the need to hurt her more?  
  
"Please Mako, please look at me." He pleaded. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Mako-chan. I'm so sorry. I promise it will never happen again. Just.just please look at me."  
  
Her fist tightened as she listened to the promises he made her. The same promises he had spoken before. How was she to believe him? Did he take her for a fool. Furious, she turned around and before she knew it, her hand connected with his face.  
  
Second time. This was the second time she had hit him and both was because he left her. Touching his sensitive skin he turned to look at the brunette glaring at him with tears in her eyes. He looked down at the ground for a good minute before locking gaze with hers. How he missed those beautiful green eyes. "I deserved that." He whispered unwillingly. "I deserve more than that. I know I don't deserve you." He paused as he noticed the ring he gave. She still wore it. It gave him hope that she would take him back. Swallowing hard he continued. "But I love you and I would do anything to have you back. Please Mako."  
  
The intensity in his eyes pained her. It was the same look he gave her every time he would stare at her. She shook her head and the tears fell. "No." She whispered as well as stepping back.  
  
Heero grabbed her wrist before she could run away. With a quick tug he felt her luscious body pressed so close to him that they practically made an air tight seal. He stared down at her lovingly and determined. A small smile found its way to him face when he heard her pant as her emerald green eyes looked up at him with surprise and confusion. He lifted his hand to brush away her hair from her eyes. "I have pleaded and begged for you to take me back. Confessed my love to you over and over again." He paused as he looked down at her. "Yet you push me away. I told you I'll never leave you and I mean it. I want a family with you, I want your trust, your love, and your companionship. But most of all I want our friendship back Mako."  
  
"Heero."  
  
The man shook his head and placed his finger on her lips to silent her. "I am Heiji Fujita and always will be. Heero Yuy is laid to rest." He watched as her eyes grew wider. "I will not lose you again, I refuse to." He spoke the last sentence firmly as he looked into her eyes with a promise to never let go.  
  
After a moment of silence, Makoto, with slight hesitation, slide her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his untamed hair. Before she could say anything at all, the man brought down his lips on hers. Claiming her once again. Kissing her passionately telling her just how much he needed and missed her. Makoto whimpered in the kiss and found herself being lifted up while her legs folded around his waist. Slowly and tentatively they broke the kiss leaving both of them breathless. Their faces and body still very close to each other as they staid in their position, before Makoto buried her face in his neck. "Promise you'll never leave." She whispered, her breath caressing his skin.  
  
"I'll stand by your side always Mako." He whispered back.  
  
Makoto smiled before she pulled her face away from him and looked down into his eyes. "Next time you leave me, I'll kill you." She threatened, but both knew it was only a jest.  
  
Heiji smiled genuinely at her before he spoke, "There won't be a next time."  
  
Fin  
  
Authors note: I have completed the chapter and story and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Bye! 


End file.
